


【云狱】睡不着的时候就该干点什么

by Lexxxa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1859, 8059, M/M, 云狱, 山狱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 64,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxa/pseuds/Lexxxa
Summary: 阴间大三角，狗血修罗场，NTR要素有。
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

酒精的余香，血液的腥甜，以及精液的膻味，在光线成为稀缺资源的暗巷中混合发酵，与黑暗一起蒙蔽狱寺隼人的感官。任务顺利完成，离完美还差几厘，但即便是这点称不上瑕疵的瑕疵，也足以令身为处女座的彭格列岚守完美主义病发作。

他在内心把本次任务相干和不想干的人都怒骂了一遍，包括画蛇添足的蠢蛋酒保、给他增加额外工作量的倒霉蛋任务目标、远在世界另一头出差的山本武、从来不让他省心的同盟家族、看热闹不嫌事大的六道骸，以及我行我素的云雀恭弥。一部分师出有名，另一部分纯属无故迁怒，骂完狱寺心里终于痛快了点，便又职业病发作实打实地替彭格列十世和家族未来忧心一把，最后才蹲下身扯松系得一丝不苟的领带，令呼吸稍微舒畅一些，顺便反省自己究竟是如何沦落至此的。

这次的任务简单粗暴且非常具有黑手党特色——暗杀当局的激进改革派政府要员，其人对于近期医疗流通整改法案推行起着关键主导作用。彭格列及其同盟家族掌握着整个西西里岛80%以上的医疗进出口贸易，而这一板块的相关利润则占到了财报数字的30%。此条政策一旦落地，便意味着彭格列的合法生意命脉被人扼住，虽然身为温和派的首领沢田纲吉不主张采用激烈手段，但在暗流涌动的西西里岛，肆意触碰他人蛋糕的家伙总也逃不过曝尸街头的命运。

彭格列十世家族上台后，首领致力于产业链洗白，同盟内部也因此划分为两派，诸位黑帮头目在作战会议上吵得不可开交，活像村口菜市场砍价的大妈。保守派认为若要上岸就不宜跟政府交恶，只要不是大脑如玻璃球那般光滑的家伙都会将这次官员的横死与彭格列联系起来。

而岚守作为家族鹰派代表，冷笑一声，极具个人品位、镶着彩宝骷髅头的火机在缀满乱七八糟首饰的掌中一开一合咔咔作响，他不紧不慢地向后仰，将身体的重量交付给背后华丽庄重的复古雕花椅，锐利的眉峰半边挑起，绿玛瑙似的眼睛盯住保守派发言人，动作像一只优雅的猎豹，眼神则如同暗夜中的狼。

“从胃里抢蛋糕的行为叫什么？”岚守翘着腿，戏谑地发问，但无人应声，狱寺隼人也没期待答复，他知道不会有答复，作为彭格列十世称职的左右手，大部分时间，他的话就代表着首领的意志，此时此地，在摸不清首领态度时，不忤逆岚守是无功无过且绝不会出错的选择。

“这是挑衅。”狱寺随手将火机丢在面前的长桌上，纯金和宝石与大理石碰撞发出的声音像是在附和他的话，“至于安东尼奥议员——这个急功近利的蠢蛋不过是被人当枪使而已。当局趁着我们刚在西西里扎根不久，妄图以这种方式给我们一记响当当的下马威，根本没有人在意可怜的安东尼奥，他只是一个活体传声筒……”

狱寺抬手揉了揉太阳穴，偏头痛不合时宜地发作，紧蹙的眉头和眼下的乌青昭示着本人睡眠极度缺乏的事实，这是他来到巴勒莫后的常态，头痛缓和了一些，他放下手，交叠在膝上，以优雅的姿态继续说着刻薄又粗鲁的话语。

“安东尼奥若拖着他肥得流油的肚子在巴勒莫作威作福，说明彭格列十世及其家族不过是懦弱又怕事的怂蛋，那么接下来那帮精明又下作的政客不仅会把我们吃的只剩骨头渣，还会在上头拉一泡又臭又多的屎。”

说完，狱寺隼人将头偏向首领的方向，敛目微微颔首，几乎挤满饰品的白皙耳廓在阳光下划出好看的光弧。

“请您原谅我的失礼。”他说，周身的气焰尽数收起，语气谦恭，像一条匍匐在主人脚下的好狗。

沢田纲吉从不怀疑自家岚守审时度势的眼光和能力，西西里的地下世界和政府多年来维持着一种微妙的平衡，大多数时间，两方比起火并个你死我活，更愿意耍些登不得台面的小手段来蚕食彼此的底线以更进一步。西西里地区繁荣与平和的存续靠得从不是非黑即白，而是调和二者那抹精致的灰。

沢田摆摆手对狱寺的粗鄙用词表示不甚介意，接下来的计划他心知肚明，倒霉的安东尼奥会被人发现死在酒吧、暗巷、自己环地中海的豪宅，或是随便什么地方，而原本属于他的位置则会被一个聪明人顶替，医疗改革方案被无声无息的叫停，至于理由，让理由见鬼去吧。

不过出于服众的考虑，沢田纲吉还是替那些不满却又囿于种种原因不敢开口的人向岚守发问，“你的观点我明白了，但是一个安东尼奥死了，还会有无数个安东尼奥像阴雨天的霉斑源源不断冒出来。”

狱寺站起身，恭敬地对首领鞠躬，尽管沢田说过很多次不必如此，但岚守在某些事情上固执得可怕。狱寺双手支撑在桌面上，面向在场的其他人解释首领的问题，“当然会有无数个安东尼奥，这是无法避免的，但我们可以避免安东尼奥二世坐上安东尼奥一世的位置这一大家都不想看到的局面发生。”

语罢，狱寺在一阵窃窃私语中坐下，他想那些保守派的蠢货们应该在猜测人选了。随后，彭格列十世的同门师兄，几乎与彭格列穿一条裤子的加百罗涅家族首领福至心灵地接过话题，“请允许我为在座各位介绍西西里自治区司法部冉冉升起的新星——艾丽莎·普西尼女士。”  
伴随着迪诺·加百罗涅的话语，与会人员面前的立体影像装置纷纷投射出一位美丽迷人的金发女郎影像。通过迪诺的介绍，一个识时务且有远见的政坛女精英形象深入人心。

艾丽莎·普西尼的优点显而易见，然而最重要的一点是——她即将成为现今意大利时尚寡头Von·Vallo集团的女主人、实控人迪诺·加百罗涅的未婚妻，当然，彭格列作为第二大股东，持有其中百分之三十百分之二十五的股份。

会议最终发展有条不紊地按照狱寺规划好的路线进行，因为涉及到政要人员，不容闪失，最终决定由彭格列亲自动手。保守派依旧忧心忡忡，沢田纲吉十分圆滑地再三保证执行任务的不会是暗杀部队瓦里安、且任务最终一定会悄无声息不留痕迹地完成，这才让对方闭了嘴。  
同盟会议结束后，迪诺·加百罗涅哈哈哈地笑着拍了拍狱寺隼人的肩膀说拜托你了彭格列左右手，然后三步一平地摔地几乎是爬出了会议室，直到罗马里欧出现才终于摆脱了左脚拌右脚的困境，接下来便是彭格列守护者内部的执行会议，一直没发话的顾问里包恩神秘莫测地压了压绅士帽，语出惊人。

“看来只有色诱了。”

雾守集团的女性代言人突然不符合人设地“kufufu”笑了起来，一阵青雾缭绕后，另一位行踪诡异的雾之守护者现身，不由分说便恶趣味地把在场所有人拉入幻术中，被迫观看一出油腻中年大叔猥亵漂亮男孩儿的戏码。

“据可靠情报来源称，”六道骸操着一口地道又造作的意大利南方口音解说，故意折磨在场几位对意大利语颇为苦手的同僚，“这位安东尼奥先生对可爱的小姐不感兴趣。漂亮的亚洲男性似乎更对他的胃口。”

雾守母鸡护崽般雾守母鸡护崽的意图显露无疑，沢田纲吉觉得情有可原，但幻术内容实在太过不堪入目，他突然能体会到多年前代理战时六道骸看到自己0分考卷时的心情，沢田感觉自己太阳穴旁的血管快要爆掉，不全是因为令人不适的幻术，还有叽里呱啦的意大利语，遂点燃死气之炎，气场全开。

首领成年变声后的声音不再是软糯的少年音，小言模式时更多了几分威慑力，他语气冷淡地叫了一声“骸”，其中的制止意味不言而喻，六道骸玩够了，也给足沢田面子，嗤笑一声掐断幻觉，将大脑语言功能模式切回了日语，丢下一句“祝你们马到成功”，便在与出场时别无二致的诡异笑声中解除了附身状态，库洛姆茫然地眨了眨眼。

狱寺隼人还停留在对雾守“想来就来想走就走，这家伙太没规矩了，以为彭格列是黑曜后门吗”的愤怒指控阶段，骂完了发现所有人的目光无一不集中在他身上，他沉默片刻，随后暴躁地抬起手一把抓乱了原本被发胶固定得一丝不苟的银发，站起身怒吼道，“他妈的想都别想！”

他烦躁地踱步到窗边，点一根烟，深吸一口，尼古丁在肺里滚了一圈又被吐出扩散到空气中，彭格列守护者的会议一向随意，他不需要刻意压制烟瘾，不会有人介意日夜操劳的岚守在会议间隙的碎片时间抽上一根烟。

他倚着窗沿，转过身来面对其他人，日光为他镀上耀眼的金边，混血使他的五官趋于柔和而不具有过多攻击性，偏亚洲人的皮相中又混杂着欧洲人的骨骼优势，的确足够漂亮。

“不是还有云雀那混蛋……”话到最后，狱寺自己都丢了底气，云雀恭弥从长相上来说的确更加符合漂亮亚洲男性这一标准，但是，且不说孤高的浮云绝不会同意以色侍人，就算同意，狱寺也毫不怀疑那个我行我素的家伙会挥着拐子毫不留情地削断安东尼奥的老二——就像多年前在风纪委办公室削断他嘴里的香烟那样干脆利落。

安东尼奥这条小鱼儿已经够可怜的了，身处案板之上却不自知，厨子们不仅仅在讨论到底是该清蒸还是该油炸，他们甚至想要在他死前弄坏他的老二。

随即，狱寺的求知欲又迫使他的思维拐向了另一个奇怪的问题：鱼有老二吗？

谁知道呢，谁他妈在乎。

—TBC—

*注：  
1.Von·Vallo：彭格列和加百罗涅各取了一部分字母，只是觉得两个V很酷，可以翻译成彭拜罗？  
2.西西里岛的内容是我编的，去官网查了资料，但我并不认识意大利语，只能靠翻译机，不准确的地方和bug请当做私设，感谢。


	2. Chapter 2

最终任务执行者当然是敬业的彭格列左右手首当其冲，不是因为他在乎安东尼奥的老二，没有人会在乎那种东西，而是因为执行顾问里包恩轻飘飘的一句话。

这位擅长洞悉人心的彭格列十世家庭教师总是能精准戳到每一个人的痛点。

“既然没有人愿意执行任务，那就蠢纲给我上，这种时候优秀的首领应该扛起家族重担，身先士卒。”

里包恩话音刚落，举座哗然，其中反应最小的是当事人沢田纲吉，除了眨了眨眼睛，连表情都没变，依旧是那副双手交叠在腿上，泰然自若的模样。反映最大的则是岚守，狱寺险些叼不住烟，这才后知后觉首领确实也可归为漂亮亚洲男性一类的人，但若让首领亲自执行这种不入流的任务，对他来说是身为合格左右手的莫大失职，他连忙截住里包恩的话，险些没控制住当场下跪的冲动，狱寺情绪激动地请求这位斯巴达首领辅佐收回成命，大有一副以死谢罪的架势，好在了平及时拉住了他。

“万分抱歉，十代目、里包恩先生，任务请让我来执行。是我考虑不周，怎么能让首领亲自执行任务，太不像话了，这是我的失职，我愿意自罚一个月的薪水。实在万分抱歉。”

“罚薪就不必了。”首领抬起嘴角，冲一脸沉痛的部下露出温和得体的安抚笑容，历经七年时光沉淀，沢田纲吉早已不是当初会因里包恩一句话就大惊小怪的愣头青，承袭自优越血统的超直感亦在多年锤炼中拥有了除感知自家行踪诡秘的雾守以外的功能，敏锐直觉和世界第一杀手的双重加持下，这位年轻的黑手党教父对人性和人心的把控能力超乎寻常。

“狱寺君，我很期待你的表现。”沢田纲吉一锤定音，狱寺隼人诚惶诚恐接下命令，里包恩抬手压了压帽子，试图遮住嘴角疑似阴谋得逞的笑容。

令人闻风丧胆的彭格列十世岚之守护者，黑手党谈判桌上神挡杀神佛挡杀佛的血色玫瑰，面对自家首领时偏偏总是单纯的像一朵柔软纯洁的白莲花。代替死也不群聚的彭格列云守出席会议并围观全程的草壁哲矢在心内叹了口气，狱寺先生——任重而道远。

“任务执行者确认了，接下来是暗杀方式，枪械和爆炸动静太大，这个档口制造意外过于刻意，药物是比较好的方式……”狱寺隼人呼了口气，走回自己的座位，自觉接下执行方案规划工作，“目标是否有药物滥用史？”

“风太的情报里极限地没有提到这一条。”笹川了平打开随身携带的小本子，扫了几眼后答道。晴守近年来主要负责彭格列内部的联络工作和人事调度，粗中有细的性格以及无论何时何地、对何人都能保持的热情与真诚，对十世家族继任后的工作交接和内部推进起到不小助力。

狱寺点了点头，沉吟片刻，转向强尼二，要求道，“帮我连线入江正一。”

强尼二欢快应下，粗短的五指在键盘上飞速敲击起来，“线路安全级别呢？”

“最高。”

伴随“嘀”声响起，入江正一混乱不堪且充满技术宅气息的房间在空气中成像，主人脑袋上戴着从不缺席的硕大耳机，因音量过剩伴随着乐曲行进时有声音漏出，细小却不难分辨的摇滚乐横跨整个西西里岛，自南方的锡拉库扎通过现代科技传向百余公里外的巴勒莫。

已然从精致男孩完成向精致男人转变的彭格列头号优秀员工狱寺隼人被入眼的画面拱得火气直线上升，首屈一指的彭格列技术顾问此时有两点精准踩住岚守的红线，其一是不修边幅还很土，其二是上班时间打瞌睡摸鱼。

从会议开始到现在烦躁指数濒临界点的岚守把手中烧得只剩屁股的烟蒂丢到会议桌上雕有骷髅头、由唯一使用者岚守亲自挑选并由行政部门采购的水晶烟灰缸中，又点上一支烟，嘬了一口。沢田纲吉欲言又止，原本想劝狱寺隼人少抽点烟的话，自觉身份不妥，在喉咙中滚了一圈又咽回了肚子，他们之间已经不是随时随地都可以随心所欲畅所欲言的关系了。虽然说出去会被大多数人所质疑，但黑手党的世界中游戏规则尤为重要，规矩就是规矩，会议氛围再轻松，也只允许有首领和部下这唯一的关系存在。

狱寺迫使自己克制情绪和音量，面向屏幕，尽可能平和地唤道，“入江。”

回答他的是入江清晰且惬意的鼾声。

彭格列岚守信奉的执行准则从来不是宽容温和的事不过三，而是令行禁止的下不为例，他转身，向强尼二下达了斯巴达程度堪比里包恩的冷酷指令。

“远程控制入江正一的电脑，播放彭格列专用闹铃，音量150%。”

包括强尼二在内的众人听到这条颇不人道的命令瞬间均面露不忍，彭格列专用闹铃是他们还在日本基地时里包恩为了锻炼众人的危机反射和执行力专门录制的，大体就是一些混杂着类似汽车喇叭、唢呐、金属刮擦、急刹车、女人尖叫等令人听了就毛骨悚然的噪音，一度令基地众人或多或少都有些神经衰弱。

狱寺闭上眼，在心里倒数三下，屏幕另一头准时传出入江正一几乎等同屁滚尿流的惨叫，其中还夹杂着诸如“有敌袭”、“白兰先生”之类的胡言乱语。狱寺试图出声安抚入江正一，无果，他只好牟足了力气，用堪比恐怖闹铃的音量大吼一声，才争取到入江正一的注意力。

入江手忙脚乱从地上爬起，揉了揉摔疼的胳膊肘，扶正眼镜，终于搞清楚状况，他叹了口气，苦恼地抓了抓头发，动作急躁，让人不由得怀疑那头令大多数技术人员羡慕的茂密头发下一秒会被直接薅掉一把，他看向西西里岛另一端的同伴们，招呼道，“诸位，好久不见，另外拜托下次不要用这么刺激的通讯方式，不知道被彭格列闹钟吓死算不算因公殉职……”

“不要抱怨了，入江。”狱寺打断入江的话，单刀直入，“10分钟之内，能不能黑进政府医疗系统调出安东尼奥·法维诺的药物档案？资料1分钟之后通过线路三发到你的终端上。”

强尼二非常有眼力价地开始着手资料传输事宜。

入江似乎听到狱寺在讲天方夜谭，夸张地大叫一声，质疑道，“哈？你疯了？当今时代医疗系统牵涉广泛，在政府的安全防护级别中只比总统的最高行动指令低三级……”

狱寺啧了一声，极度缺乏耐心地制止入江的长篇大论，结果导向思维驱使他只问自己最关心的问题，“能，还是不能？”

入江眼中一闪而过技术人员面对挑战时特有的狂热神色，压低声音气场全开的架势让人不禁联想起另一个十年后时空的梅洛尼基地总指挥官。

“你以为你在跟谁说话？5分钟。”入江正一伸出五指示意，“看好你们的计时器，只需要5分钟，这位安东尼奥·该死的·法维诺的药物档案就会一字不差传输到各位的联络终端。回见。”

通讯随着入江话音落下而被单方面掐断，对技术层面一直不算擅长的晴守十分状况外地发问，“我说入江的焦虑症是不是极限的又严重了。”

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

5分钟时间不长不短，除了暂时等候入江正一的结果外众人也没别的事情可做，现场的核心干部们大多处于精神旺盛闲不下来的年纪，便在这忙里偷出来的片刻闲暇就着笹川了平的话题你一言我一语地东拉西扯起来。

岚守翻个了白眼，借晴守的话头言语带刺暗讽入江，“我看他离躁狂症不远了。”

首领颇为苦恼地叹了口气，“我已经开始质疑自己让正一支援密鲁菲奥雷锡拉库扎分部建设决定的正确性了。”

“协助同盟家族建设也是一名合格的彭格列首领该做的事。”里包恩肯定道。

解咒之后，如今身量跟九岁孩童差不多的里包恩已经无法满足自己坐在全场最高的人肩头的嗜好，只好勉为其难坐在列恩变得、腿长1米的高脚椅上，以确保自己的海拔优势。他给自己打了杯彭格列特供豆的现磨咖啡，抿了一口，显然心情不错。

“说真的，白兰那家伙脑子里在想什么啊？因为喜欢阿波罗神的故事就要在阿波罗神庙下打洞？认真的吗？阿波罗神庙只是一堆破石头而已。”每次话题提到白兰·杰索，狱寺总也忍不住炮轰两句，虽然这个时代的白兰不仅在当年救下了山本武，还在代理战以及彭格列十世家族后续于西西里立足的过程中出了不少力，但其不着调的性格怎么也无法让骨子里严肃较真的狱寺产生太多好感。

“幽灵鬼怪外星生命什么的也不过是迷信而已，蠢寺。”十二岁·来自波维诺家族的杀手·彭格列现任雷守·今天放假·正处于青春期逆反心里萌芽阶段的蓝波正拆了一颗葡萄硬糖扔进嘴里，不放过一切忤逆自己现任家庭教师的机会。

“蠢牛，如果糖堵不住你的嘴，我的炸弹乐意代劳。”狱寺轻描淡写地威胁。

“话说回来，极限地想念山本了啊！那家伙什么时候才能回来跟我们喝一杯啊！”

“啊，山本上个月发来报告说那边一切顺利呢，应该就快了吧……”沢田纲吉一边回答一边用余光偷瞄自家岚守，然而狱寺只是叼着烟发呆，目光涣散，并不知道思绪神游到了哪儿。

猛然听到笹川了平和沢田纲吉提起山本武，狱寺隼人有一瞬间晃神。

自从山本被首领派往日本清点收编当地帮派势力后，他们之间已经有一段时间没见了。具体是一个月，三个月，还是半年，狱寺记不太清，对他来说其实并没有太大区别。彭格列的事务占据了他日常将近百分之八十的时间，而剩下百分之二十时间则大多数被他用来争分夺秒补充精力。

他和山本是在家族正式迁到巴勒莫的第一次任务后确认关系的。然而那次任务狱寺的搭档却是云雀恭弥。

说来，云雀愿意离开视之如命的并盛随他们一起前往意大利的原因，狱寺一直深感好奇，后来得知竟是里包恩单方面替沢田纲吉做主和云雀签订了三年协议——云雀在意大利任满三年后可以回到日本常驻，作为酬劳，沢田纲吉会在期满那天和云雀恭弥痛痛快快打上一场，随云雀恭弥怎么高兴都可以。狱寺想，对于那个战斗狂来说，报酬确实足够诱人，且彭格列十世家族尚且稚嫩，若要在波谲云诡的意大利地下世界立足，云雀恭弥确实是不可或缺的助力，但身为左右手，他还是在内心为十代目小小谴责了一番他所尊敬的里包恩先生那独断专行的暴君作风。

某种意义上来说，里包恩和云雀恭弥有一种相似性，这也是后来他想通为什么里包恩执意要让他和云雀恭弥作为搭档执行那次任务的主要原因之一。

那次任务十分简单，潜入某个敌对家族干部的一处私人住宅盗取对方家族基地的结构图，要求只有一个：不可以暴露身份。

干部的资料由早已潜入对方家族卧底的岚部精英乔治传回，资料显示这位干部家中仅有一个九岁的女儿，在普通的公立学校读书，而目标住宅除了女儿和保姆平日里并不会有其他人来访。这位干部将女儿保护得极好，若不是彭格列的情报网足够强大、缜密和深入，他们几乎无法挖掘出女孩和这位干部之间的关系。

狱寺制定计划时特意选择了一个保姆休假，女孩儿上学的日子行动，周边监控网络通过事先准备好的雾属性干扰器进行屏蔽，待女孩出门后，云岚二人便不费吹灰之力潜入宅邸当中。

一切都进行得很顺利，虽然狱寺隼人和云雀恭弥从国中起就不怎么对付，但一次又一次的人情往来也证明他们之间的确存在某种天然默契。狱寺整个过程中除了必要交流之外几乎不与云雀交谈，以避免不必要的争吵。在此时的狱寺心中，没什么比完成任务更重要，这是十代目交给他的第一个任务，是彭格列十世家族守护者在意大利的第一个任务，他牟足了劲儿想要证明自己，这次任务不允许失败，而为了完成任务，哪怕是从国中起就跟他没完没了作对、不停欺压十代目的云雀恭弥，他也可以忍让退避。

情报显示，基地结构图被藏匿于别墅二层女孩房间墙上巨大相框后的暗格中，二人推门而入时，相框便映入眼帘，应是女孩儿近期生日的纪念照。照片上女孩儿一身明黄色的小洋裙，看向镜头那双纯粹明亮的蓝眼睛倒映出世间无瑕的童真，在碧空绿茵的衬托中宛如落入凡尘的精灵，很难想象其竟然是某个黑手党高层的千金，他们这些黑手党世家的子女很难拥有如正常孩子般的童年，能保有如此纯洁的眼神更是难得，狱寺内心升起一丝柔软，出于谨慎，他又检查了一遍房间，除了书桌上的粉书包有些突兀以外，没有其他隐藏的摄像头和陷阱，他的心中一闪而过某种感觉，谈不上是危险的直觉，而是某种别扭的怪异感，他尝试去抓，没有抓住，便想着赶紧拿了东西走人，免得夜长梦多。

就在他上前准备挪动相框时，一直抱臂等待的云雀突然抓住他的手腕，出言制止，“你不觉得这一切过于顺利了吗？”

狱寺甩开云雀的手，坚定的说，“我相信乔治。”

得到狱寺的答复，云雀打了个哈欠，退到一旁，他没打算过多干涉对方，他本就对这次任务兴趣缺缺。虽然银发草食动物在战斗方面让他提不起太多兴趣——并非否定对方的实力，而是云雀恭弥更喜欢冷兵器肉搏的感觉，狱寺隼人这种擅长热兵器中远距离作战、打起来东跑西藏像个泥鳅一样的对手他并不感冒，不过对方的头脑和识人用人的眼光倒是无可挑剔，云雀恭弥毫不怀疑凭狱寺隼人自己也可以出色完成这次任务，因而他更不明白小婴儿坚持让他们二人搭档的用意是什么。他用余光瞥了眼旁边拧着眉的银发草食动物，自他有印象以来，这个草食动物在面对沢田纲吉以外的人时就一直是一副龇牙咧嘴生人勿进的炸毛猫模样。若说给他当保镖的话，这家伙明明也没弱到这种程度。

可变故袭来得猝不及防。

二人在无数次修炼和战斗中淬炼的敏锐感官捕捉到了一声极其轻微的咔哒声——是人挪动脚步的声音。狱寺和云雀对视一眼，瞬间完成分工，云雀恭弥率先向开始奔跑起来的声源追了出去，狱寺隼人拿到任务目标后迅速跟上。

狱寺下楼时，正好与仰头向他方向看来的云雀恭弥对上视线。云雀正像拎鸡仔一样拎着一个满脸泪痕惊慌失措的小女孩，狱寺一眼就辨认出小女孩就是照片上、这个时间点不应出现在此的主人。而后，他终于意识到进入房间时那股升腾起又被他忽略的怪异感是什么——本应去上学的女孩儿没有带书包。

所以才会在这个时间折返。

该死的，狱寺无声咒骂自己，我竟然忽略了这么重要的一点。

—TBC—


	4. Chapter 4

狱寺脚步停滞，与云雀自上而下对峙，二人交汇的目光有如实质，在空气中进行一场无声博弈。半晌，狱寺率先败下阵来，眉头紧蹙，语带不忍，“她还是个孩子。”

云雀不置可否，挑了挑眉，面无表情指出问题所在，“她听到了他的名字。”

狱寺瞳孔一瞬间紧缩，牙齿几乎咬穿嘴唇，自责和悔恨如汹涌袭来的海浪，几欲将他吞没。他八岁离家出走，凭借一股不管不顾的狠戾为自己闯荡出“Smoking-Bomb”的响亮名号，他从不介意伤害他人，在过去的经历中也不是没有亲手葬送他人性命，他有过足够血腥和残酷的斗争经验，也体会过失去重要之人的痛彻心扉，他本以为自己早就做好投身黑暗的觉悟，但此刻，面对鲜花般含苞待放的天真孩童，以及从那双兔子般惴惴不安的眼中淌出的纯洁泪水，他发现自己可耻地动摇了。

曾被他下意识忽略的一点逐渐显山露水，他此前所做的觉悟并不足以帮助他完成身份上的转变——从猎物到猎手的身份转变。过去的他所作所为更多是为了生存而迫不得已的奋力一搏，诚如云雀恭弥所说，不过是弱小的草食动物。如今，当他真正立身于弱肉强食的丛林之中，化身手握利刃的掠夺者之时，却被深深的踌躇、迷茫，与不安所困扰。

掌控生杀大权的感受并不美好，对于狱寺来说甚至无比糟糕，这并非一场随堂测验，生命没有重来一次的机会，家族交锋亦不允许容错率的存在，这是一场没有标准答案的抉择，无人能帮他辨别对错。全心全意信任着自己和家族的部下与无辜少女，也许怎么选都是错的。

此时此刻，狱寺才真正感受到自己手上那枚小巧岚戒所承载的重量——沉重得如同刽子手手中的巨大屠刀。

二人的对话像是某种信号，开启了女孩身上的哭闹开关，原本只是小声啜泣的孩子尖叫挣扎起来，云雀见状不耐烦地“啧”了一声，将其捏晕后随手丢到地上，一层大厅铺着厚重的羊毛地毯，失去意识的女孩摔在地上只发出一声不大且沉闷的撞击声，两颗葡萄硬糖因冲击力从兜里滚落出来，狱寺感觉自己的心脏也像是被人突然攫住。他强迫自己不去做过多没有必要的联想，快步走下旋梯，来到云雀恭弥身边，蹲下身检查女孩的状况——还好只是昏过去。他就着这个姿势烦躁地抓乱自己的发丝，若非身处任务当中，他实在想抽根烟平复此时焦躁崩溃的内心。

“C40。”云雀恭弥开口，狱寺一脸茫然地仰头看向声源。

云雀所说的是彭格列内部专用的路线编号方式，C代表他们选择的撤退路线——毗邻美术馆的一条暗巷，两端入口以幻术掩藏，从外部看去不过是与周遭无异的墙壁，40则表示整条线路按长度等分为100份，其中第40号路段的位置。不需要狱寺开口询问，云雀恭弥继续说道，“虽然我不想插手你的任务，但我更讨厌不必要的麻烦，如果你没办法做出决定，就不要在这里碍手碍脚。”

“……你说什么！”被云雀喻为拖油瓶的屈辱感刺痛了狱寺的自尊心，名为愤怒的引线轻易点燃，他起身一把揪住始作俑者的西装前襟，目眦欲裂。而愤怒的承载对象依旧是那副令人火大的、波澜不惊的表情，云雀拽开狱寺的手，淡定抚平外套褶皱，无波无澜地客观点明当前任务的执行进度，“距离监控程序恢复还有3分钟。”

云雀恭弥灰蓝色的眼睛就像一层污浊的冰，看不清，道不明，没有任何多余的情绪，这样古井无波到冷酷的神情让狱寺汗毛倒竖，周身发冷，也让他终于明白那个总是能看透一切的家庭教师安排这次任务和他与云雀搭档的真正用意。云雀恭弥是深谙丛林法则的食物链顶端掠食者，是黑暗森林游戏的顶级玩家，若想驱动彭格列这只栖身阴影中的巨兽前行，云雀恭弥身上所展现出来的素质是不可或缺的。

在弱肉强食的黑手党世界中，保护自己在乎的人，就会伤害他人所在乎的人，想要守护并贯彻首领的道义，就要率先放弃自己的道义，狱寺此时才发现，原来自己此前并没有做好这份残酷的觉悟。

“我知道了。”狱寺偏头将目光投向昏迷的孩子，“你先走。我会处理妥当。”

他的眼神决绝又悲伤，激起了云雀恭弥内心一股没有由头的烦闷情绪，云雀哼了一声，从潜入时的窗口翻出去，落地时，敏锐的听觉捕捉到身后宅邸内传来的一声短促枪响，枪口装了消音器，声音并没有比脚步声高出多少分贝，一个还未来得及绽放的鲜活生命就此凋零，不过云雀的内心并没有因此感到任何名为悲伤的情绪，这个女孩儿从出生起就注定无法逃离这场游戏，规则很简单，败者出局，仅此而已。

狱寺隼人选择朝女孩的心脏位置开枪，这样就不会造成脑浆、血液，以及骨头碎片飞溅四溢的情况，他小心且快速地检查了周遭，确认没有遗留任何可追溯的证据，最后深呼一口气，颤抖着从血泊中捡起那两颗伶仃的葡萄硬糖，染上血液温度的糖果握在掌中十分烫手，似乎要将他的掌心烧穿。

翻窗时狱寺感到眼前发黑，险些摔倒，在去往C40与云雀汇合的路上，一番天人斗争折磨着他，女孩意料之外的折返与那两颗包装无比熟悉的糖果构成无法令他不去在意的巧合，他没有选择直接询问蓝波，他的心底隐约有了猜测，蓝波得到的命令大抵只是在某一时间段缠住女孩儿而已，他不希望任何一丝蓝波会得知自己是害死女孩儿的间接凶手的可能性存在。他最终选择调用岚守的特殊权限，调取了蓝波今早的活动轨迹，果不其然，年幼的雷守在目标宅邸的公园附近逗留了许久。

确认了自己的推测后，狱寺胸中积蓄的那股稠密压力和躁郁便愈发厚重，亟待释放，他感觉自己快要被这股自内部生出的强压逼疯，整个人如同处于临界点的气球，几近爆炸，而这种焦虑压抑与夹杂着负罪感的躁动不安在见到汇合点抱臂靠墙、一脸闲适的云雀恭弥时攀升到了顶峰。

他其实非常清楚地知道今天的事归根究底都是自己的错，如果他再谨慎一些，女孩就不必有如此结局，可他还是无法不去怨怪云雀，怪云雀为什么要多此一举提点任务过于顺利，为什么明明那么强大却没有再早一点发现女孩的存在，为什么要多嘴指出那个孩子听到了乔治的名字这一事实，为什么可以毫无负担地肆意决定无辜平民的生死。也许没有任何原因，只是他太需要一个发泄口径而已。

狱寺知道自己在近身战中面对云雀恭弥不会有一丝胜算，何况对方那副暗藏玄机的钢拐从不离身而他却连个趁手的冷兵器都没有，在毫不怀疑会被对方修理得很惨的前提下，他还是选择赤手空拳袭向对方，骨折也好，流血也罢，他需要疼痛来感知尚且活着的感觉。

出乎意料的是，灵巧躲过第一击的云雀并没有选择使用拐子应战，而是同样空手与狱寺搏斗起来。云雀恭弥有游刃有余、处处留情地姿态令狱寺愈加烦躁，抓住一个空档，他低吼质问对方，“你在看不起我吗？”，得到的则是“我对咬杀现在的你毫无兴趣”的搓火答案。

这场战斗并没有持续几个回合，对于云雀恭弥来说，在近战中制服手无寸铁的狱寺隼人不会比制服一只炸毛的猫更加困难。他的小臂横亘在狱寺隼人的喉咙处，牢牢将其压制在自身与墙壁之间，狱寺的体力一直是弱项，因方才的打斗而有些微喘，狱寺喘息时常年缭绕周身的烟草味道就飘向云雀，云雀能看到对方那双因愤怒而大睁的漂亮翠色眸子中自己的身影，能从与对方相贴的肌肤处感受到对方喉结吞咽时的滚动。

不知是距离太近的原因，还是空气中悄然发酵的荷尔蒙作祟，云雀恭弥感到有些心猿意马。他松开钳制，后退一步，问道，“闹够了？”

回答他的则是狱寺的冷笑和突然发难拽住他领带的动作。

云雀被毫无防备地拉了个趔趄，嘴唇便撞上了狱寺的唇，因力道过大，相撞的牙齿在脆弱柔软的粘膜上磕出了伤口，血腥味登时弥散开来。

仅仅一瞬，狱寺便推开了他，歪着头，咧着嘴，笑容放肆而挑衅意味十足。

“现在呢，你对咬杀我感兴趣了吗？”

“哇哦。”云雀不怒反笑，草食动物胆大包天的行为与腥甜的血液味道激起他身体中某种本能的兴奋感。他讨厌被束缚，所以对发展固定关系不感兴趣，他不会主动寻求官能刺激，却也不会刻意压抑自己的欲望，他并不介意拥有几段露水情缘，即便大多时候他连对方的名字和脸都不会记得，综上所述，对于知根知底且投怀送抱的狱寺隼人，他没有任何拒绝的理由。

不管最初的原因是对方嚣张地违反风纪还是非情愿的人情往来，云雀恭弥下意识关注狱寺隼人多年是既定事实，对方总是遍体鳞伤却又倔强不肯认输的姿态让他联想起自己还在并盛时喂养多年的流浪猫，云雀恭弥很喜欢小动物，漂亮的小动物加分。

于是他又上前一步撤销了二人之间才堪堪拉开的距离，将野猫推搡回粗粝的石砖墙上，咬上对方挂着血珠的唇瓣。这一吻与方才带着赌气和挑衅意味的嘴唇相贴不同，狱寺主动张开口齿，邀请对方进入，云雀恭弥的吻就如同他本人所散发出的凌厉气势，一路攻城略地，带着不容抗拒的姿态强势扫荡着狱寺口腔中的每一寸领土。

狱寺隼人被吻得七荤八素浑身发软，云雀恭弥掐着他下巴的动作令他的双唇无法闭合。唾液随着舌尖搅弄的动作从口角溢出，在漂亮的下颌划出一条淫靡细丝。就在狱寺觉得自己几乎快要因接吻缺氧而死的时候，云雀恭弥终于大发慈悲放过了他，他的手在亲吻中不知何时攀上了云雀的领口，云雀的领带和前襟被他扯得一片狼藉，不过他无暇顾及这些细枝末节，他本能地大口汲取来之不易的新鲜空气，湿润的碧色双眼因氧气匮乏而失焦迷离。

狱寺隼人的自控力卓绝，云雀恭弥从未见过对方此时这幅失控的狼狈模样，他鬼使神差抬起手拂过对方泛红的脸颊，将其耳边凌乱的碎发别过缀满饰品的耳廓，低声说，“那个女孩儿认识彭格列戒指。”

狱寺像是听到了什么不可思议的话，将目光投向云雀恭弥，与其苦闷神色相反的是略带调侃的语调，“真稀奇，你难道在安慰我吗？”

狱寺的嗓音因情欲而喑哑，说日语时带起的轻微卷舌音在此情此景竟被云雀恭弥解读出几分调情意味——说不出的性感。

“我只是在陈述事实。另外需要说明的是。”云雀恭弥深谙美味的猎物要留到最后享用的道理，此时的狱寺隼人对他来说有足够的吸引力，但为了接下来的过程能够体验到充分的愉悦，他还是耐着性子向对方表明自己的立场，“一旦开始我不会停下。以及，我不做下边那个。”

狱寺低低笑了一声，以再次主动缩短二人的距离作为答复，唇齿贴合时，一句轻柔沙哑的意大利语从他的喉咙滚落而出，像是巴勒莫清晨潮湿温暖的露珠。

“Tu parli troppo.（你话太多了。）”

被誉为最适合情人之间呢喃低语的音节徘徊在旖旎升温的缭绕鼻息间，如同一支动听又危险的咒语，轻易将二人拖入无边欲望的深渊。

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

后来他们直接在暗巷里干了个爽。

纵然有幻术加持，但依旧随时可能会被意外撞破的紧张感让狱寺隼人情绪高涨，被云雀恭弥掐住后颈按在墙上反复贯穿让他觉得自己就像一只交媾中的雌兽。羞耻和屈辱交织成奇异且无与伦比的感官刺激，大量的多巴胺分泌剥夺了大脑思考其它事物的能力，他的身体舒服得如同漂浮在十月温暖多情的地中海，他此刻只想摒除一切自我放逐在这片醉人的欲浪之中。

射了两次之后，狱寺的双腿几乎无法支撑站立的重量，身体也随之无意识下滑，云雀握着他的胯向上提了几次，终于还是不耐烦，干脆将人翻过来直接托抱起来。身体突然滞空让狱寺低呼咒骂出声，他条件反射搂住云雀的脖子，将全身的重量交付给对方和身后粗粝的墙壁。

云雀托着他的手很稳，掌心微凉，覆着一层薄茧，是常年使用握式冷兵器留下的痕迹。狱寺始终不明白对方挥动拐子时那恐怖的爆发力和强横的火焰是如何从那具不比自己强壮多少的身躯中迸发出来的，但唯有一点从过去到现在，是狱寺不想承认却也不得不承认的，跟这家伙站在同一战线时，他总是感到安心的。

后续云雀并没有给他想东想西的时间，低声命令了一句，夹好，带着鼻音和喘息的声音令狱寺有一瞬失神，未等他反应过来，新一轮的抽插便开始了。因姿势原因，狱寺能清晰地感知到性器在自己体内行进地更加深入，他的大脑一片空白，再也压抑不住的呻吟从口中溢出，他一向克制，时刻提醒自己身为彭格列首领的左右手不应耽于任何事物，因为那往往意味着弱点，但他此刻无暇顾忌过多，他只想在这欲仙欲死的快感中将一切压抑许久的负面情绪释放出来。

事后，云雀恭弥出乎意料没有提起裤子直接走人，反而好心给狱寺提供了清理场所，是其位于C40附近的一处公寓式私宅，此处地点云雀恭弥并未在彭格列的财富系统中登记，所以狱寺并不知情，不过彭格列对于高层购置私人财产一向宽容，只要能够在必要的时候联络上即可。

公寓面积不大，两室一厅，布局普通，看起来只是应对突发状况的临时落脚点，回来的过程狱寺记不太清，有没有被路人注意到西装上的精斑他也不想去回忆，他一边清理一边胡思乱想，性事后的疲惫感被舒缓的水流和蒸腾的热气放大，长期紧绷的神经也得以片刻放松，他试图理清今晨到现在急转直下且充满黑色幽默感的剧情发展，无果。最终一切思维箭头都指向了一个莫名其妙又理所当然的问题：云雀恭弥是不是也像带他回来这般，在这间不起眼的公寓中跟各色男女留下欢爱的痕迹。随后，他又意识到，这与他并无干系，他抬手将水流拧到最大，妄图以此冲走脑内杂乱纷呈的想法。

狱寺有些轻微洁癖，且对自己的形象一向极为注意，下午还要去总部汇报任务情况，褪下的那身西装他死也不会再穿，他一边思考怎么解决待会的着装问题，一边放眼当下很不客气地在云雀的浴室里翻箱倒柜，为自己找一条新浴巾，还好云雀恭弥备了许多，这点更加让他确信此处或许真的是云雀用来做某些不可言说用途的宅邸。

他随便擦了两下，简单裹了下身，就大大咧咧走出来，云雀抬起眼皮顺着响动望去，入目就是狱寺隼人白花花的大片胸膛和两条笔直的长腿，白皙的皮肤因热气还有些泛红，上面分布着一些淡色的伤疤，肌理匀称能隐约看出肌肉轮廓，发梢滴着水，可谓秀色可餐。若此时坐在云雀位置上的是其他人，至少要下意识吹声口哨儿对当前美景表示尊重，可云雀恭弥只是朝着二人中间的茶几抬了抬下巴，言简意赅命令道，“衣服，换上，然后把地上的水擦干净。”就继续将注意力投向手中的财务报表。

狱寺啧了一声，不忿地翻了个白眼，对方主动为他准备衣服的好感还没有持续三秒就被那副唯我独尊颐指气使的语气打散，狱寺没有搭理云雀，粗暴地扯过对方准备好的深灰色衬衫和银灰竖条纹西装撵了撵布料，身为彭格列首领的左右手，他就代表着首领和家族的脸面，因此他是无论如何不会穿那些有失体面的便宜货的。他暗自决定，如果云雀恭弥给他准备的是哪个一夜情对象落在这里的二手廉价破烂，他一定择个良辰吉日去风纪财团总部大楼拉条横幅，上书“黑心老板云雀恭弥提起裤子不认账”。

不过，好在这套衣服上手质感不错，狱寺将其摊开对着沙发上的云雀暗自比了下尺寸，基本吻合，应该是云雀自己的高定。狱寺感到稀奇，他平常没见过云雀恭弥穿彭格列统一定制的那几套黑色阿玛尼西装和代表守护者身份的紫衬衫以外的私服，便本着身为合格左右手也要关注每一个家族成员私生活的原则，翻开领口看了眼标签。

嚯，Valentino，品位意外地还不错。

狱寺在内心肯定了云雀的审美，便就地换了起来，二人身量相仿，除了云雀的肩因长期挥拐而比他略宽一些之外，云雀的衣服套在他身上基本合适，打好领带后他回到浴室，从自己换下的西裤口袋中摸出了烟盒、打火机等私人物品揣好，戴上那些花里胡哨的首饰，从原来的腰带上卸下枪套别好，出来时将一张黑金色的银行卡甩到云雀面前的茶几上。

卡片摔在玻璃面板上发出清脆的声音，云雀恭弥将目光投向插着兜神色倨傲的人，似笑非笑，语音戏谑上扬，吐出的话瞬间让狱寺破功，差点当场暴走。

“嫖资？”

“你他妈的狗嘴里吐不出象牙。”狱寺破口大骂，开玩笑，这会还要忍气吞声也太不是个男人，不过让他如此放肆的原因还有一点——他吃准云雀恭弥不会在这种问题上跟他计较太多，毕竟那个混蛋只是被他不痛不痒地骂一句，而他失去的可是他屁股的贞操。

果然云雀恭弥只是嗤笑一声，并未与他过多计较，接下来的行程安排阻止了他继续与云雀没完没了的纠缠下去，他没好气地向其解释这张卡的用途，“水费，保洁费和垃圾处理费，密码是十代目的生日。”

然后头也不回地摔门离开。

*

回到总部的时候狱寺迎面碰到准备出任务的山本武，二人简单寒暄了两句，就在狱寺抬脚准备离开时，却被山本突兀拽住手腕，山本的力道很大，突如其来的疼痛让狱寺刚刚在云雀那积累的火气迅速窜了起来，他从对方的桎梏中扯回吃痛的手腕，皱着眉没好气地骂道，“你这棒球笨蛋，突然发什么疯？”

被狱寺一吼，山本也意识到自己的失态，便举起双手做投降态，嘻嘻哈哈地道歉，而他眼中一闪而过的晦暗神色也在惯常笑容中被刻意藏匿起来，山本犹豫一番，还是决定开口问出自己从刚才起就很在意的问题，只不过表达方式十分委婉。

“我说狱寺啊……你的西服，尺寸是不是稍微有些大。”

原本低头揉着手腕的狱寺猛然抬头看向山本，眼神锋利地像时雨金时的霜雪锐刃，但很快就消弭无形。

“不关你的事。”狱寺冷冷地丢下一句似是而非的回答便匆忙离开，山本望着狱寺逃一般的背影神色复杂，他并没有忽略狱寺方才的神情，被里包恩赞誉为天生杀手的人，最为出色的便是细致入微的敏锐洞察力。狱寺身上那套西装从领带到衬衫再到外套的完整搭配他见过一次，在加百罗涅一百五十周年的酒会上、在一个几乎从不参加群聚活动、几乎从不穿私服的人身上。

山本武于情于理都没有忘记的理由。

—TBC—


	6. Chapter 6

狱寺隼人在顾问办公室前驻足，深呼吸，抬手将西服领子向下拽平整，食指关节在门前悬而不决，犹豫片刻又放下，几经反复，最终还是决定先去廊道尽头的露台抽根烟。他表面上无所畏惧横冲直撞，以怒涛狂岚之姿将一切可能存在的软弱迹象分解，但他内心深知，逃避是他早已刻在基因中的自我保护本能。

狱寺倚在雕花围栏上吞云吐雾，下午的阳光明媚热烈，但因建筑结构原因，露台上沿完全阻隔了光线进入的可能性，他含于阴影之中将彭格列总部巧思别藏的景观设计尽收眼底，天气无雨无云亦无风，碧空拥簇大地，鲜花怒放，草木苍翠浓郁，人造喷泉的淙淙水流为静景注入活力，中央的纯金半裸女武神喷泉像反射着美轮美奂的光芒，赤裸裸地将西西里地下世界霸主的野心昭告世人——欲望、财富和地位。

中庭彭格列的工作人员三两成群，进出往来，扮相与常人无异，近乎透明的烟雾为投射在眼中的平和美景蒙上一层暧昧薄纱，将无法暴露于阳光下的事物统统掩盖。肥沃的土壤是孕育罪恶的温床，取之不尽的金山之下埋着累累白骨，盛放的花朵以血泪浇灌，栉风沐雨百余年而屹立不倒的彭格列就像其引以为傲的首领——大空，在阳光之下以最诚恳宽和之姿包容福泽一切，但当夜幕降临，便化身为吞噬一切的无穷暗夜，贪婪地将周遭全部染上伸手不见五指的颜色。

狱寺咧开嘴，机械性地笑了笑，这样的笑容在近几年越发频繁地出现在他脸上，用以替代早些年那些过于生动且易读的面部表情，此般意味不明的笑容就像一张方便的面具，可以替代各种言语。随着十世家族在里世界的话语权与日俱增，他的地位亦水涨船高，在此过程中，这张无声的通行证也愈发便捷。大多时候、越来越多的时候，他什么都不需要说，只需要这样笑，旁人就会自动吐出那些他想听或是不想听的话来。

狱寺隼人食指微动，燃尽的烟灰颤动两下后不甘地簌簌落下，映刻在眼底的景色越是斑斓美丽，相较之下，他所处的位置就越发阴翳不见光。他自嘲地想，此情此景倒是与他当下在彭格列的地位巧妙重合起来，二者相得益彰。然而，即便身处阴影之中，他依旧感觉到一股恼人的热度灼烫着他的肌肤，也许热源是覆盖于周身的阴影，也许是身上着的从云雀那借来的衣服，也许是刚刚山本武的眼神，也许这三者本出同源——是他那不为人知的自我厌弃和负罪感在作祟。女孩惴惴不安的眼神又凭空占据了他的视线，他的鼓膜中响起血液在地毯上缓慢流动的声音，随后这两者全都解构重组为一种蠢蠢欲动的躁热，和云雀恭弥那场荒唐的性爱浮现上来，有什么东西在悄然变化。他变了很多，周围的环境变了很多，身边的人变了很多，他们都变了。

“妈的。”狱寺隼人没头没尾咒骂一句，冤大头不知是可能洞悉一切却偏又持暧昧态度的山本武、是抓不住猜不透看不清亦来者不拒的云雀恭弥、还是破罐子破摔的自己，抑或三者都有。他将烟头扔到地上发狠踩灭，又叼上一根以极快的速度抽完，动身去往先前逃离的目的地。

*

三声规规矩矩的叩门声后，房间内传来准入的声音，狱寺隼人推门而入，面向翘腿搭在办公桌上双手交叠于腹部、以帽子遮脸作假寐状的顾问恭恭敬敬地鞠了一躬，唤道，“里包恩先生。”

里包恩的动作没有任何变化，只有稚嫩的童音从帽檐下传出，过去被对方以假乱真的玩偶戏耍的记忆涌上，狱寺眉头不着痕迹一跳。不过这些年随着诅咒解除，里包恩的恶趣味日渐收敛，如今的狱寺大抵能够理解世界第一杀手当年的心境，除却本身爱玩的天性使然，里包恩作为彩虹之子化身小婴儿期间，那些种种无厘头放飞自我的举动，多少带着点苦中作乐的自我嘲弄和排解意味。

“你该少抽点烟，阿纲会担心。”称职的家庭教师无时无刻不在替自己的学生操心。如果这句话是十代目本人面对面说与他听，狱寺一定当场感动得痛哭流涕宣誓忠心为十代目上刀山下火海万死不辞，但中途隔了个人，从里包恩嘴里说出来，就多了一分公事公办的疏离客套。虽然里包恩确实关心着他们每一个人的成长，但此情此景，二人都心知肚明，这句话比起传达首领的关怀之外，内含更多的则是“今天天气不错”“中午吃的什么”“最近身体还好吧”诸如此类的社交辞令意味。

“万分抱歉，竟然让十代目和里包恩先生因为这种小事担心，我会尽量克制的。”狱寺略微欠身，举止得体。

狱寺隼人从过去对于里包恩的情感就非常复杂，一方面，他最亲近的两个人——碧洋琪和夏马尔，和里包恩关系匪浅，但也正因如此，里包恩之于他的形象更接近一位值得尊重和敬畏的长辈，而他天生与年长的人相处不来；另一方面，里包恩从未直接执导过他修行，也未曾与他达成过任何协议，他既无法像沢田、山本，笹川那样若无其事地向里包恩撒娇，也无法像云雀与六道骸那样与其建立或信赖或利用的关系，他和首领的家庭教师之间始终搁着一层微妙的薄膜，平日里无法察觉，但却真实地存在着，界限分明。

对此，狱寺隼人心怀芥蒂，针对他忠诚度的考验总是不期而至，那种恨不得将心剖开以证明自己却始终不被完全信任的意难平，就如同西西里雨季上空挥之不去的密布阴云，笼罩着他，再时不时当头泼下倾盆冷雨，浇他一个透心凉。他被自卑感和无力感困扰着，他对于首领左右手的位置并非如同他对外高调宣示的那般信心满满，相反，内心对于德不配位的深重焦虑和担忧常年折磨着他可怜的神经，那些脆弱的线条紧绷得如同一触即发的满月弓弦。

狱寺深知自己既无法成为像云雀和山本那样强大的战斗力，也无法做到像六道骸那般潇洒和来去自如，更遑论如笹川那般一根筋什么都不放在心上，因而他只能逼着自己拼命一点，再拼命一点。

“狱寺，你现在是彭格列的二老板，身份今非昔比，论级别还是我的上司，不必这么拘谨。”里包恩总是话中有话，每一个标点符号都可能是一个精心设计的陷阱，若不细品，就会忽略其背后所蕴含的深意，在毫不知情地情况下被其不留情面地宣判死刑。

“请您不要打趣我了。我想做的从来都只有令十代目全心信赖的左右手而已，二老板什么的，如果首领不是十代目的话，对于我来说根本没有任何意义，何况我还差得远呢。”

恰到好处的谦虚和逢迎，无论话术、语气和表情都滴水不漏的回答，里包恩轻笑一声，戴好帽子坐正，在内心赞许对方的成长，嘴上也不吝啬对其刚刚完成的任务的夸奖。

“我听云雀说了哦，你的任务完成的不错。”

狱寺听罢并没有露出高兴的神色，摇了摇头，上前一步将那两颗带着干涸血渍的葡萄硬糖轻放在里包恩面前的桌子上。

“哦？”里包恩像是没看到包装上的血迹，拾起糖果饶有趣味地把玩两下，拆开包装，将糖衣随手用死气之炎烧掉，随后将糖果抛起。原本趴在桌上假寐的列恩被食物的味道吸引而苏醒，以迅雷不及掩耳之势伸出长舌将糖果卷走吞吃入腹，第二颗的处理方式里包恩也如法炮制。

完成这一系列堪称销毁证据的操作之后，他看向狱寺，表情无辜地指出，“不赖嘛，能在没有提示的情况下注意到这个暴露的线索并回收。”

果然吗？

听到里包恩的话，狱寺习惯性簇起的眉头间沟壑又深了几分，俨然能夹死苍蝇的架势，他叹了口气，问出自己此行最为在意的问题，也是他特意来找里包恩汇报任务的目的。

“请问，这是某种测试吗？里包恩先生。”狱寺直视着里包恩那与外表年龄不符的深沉如墨的黑眼睛，不卑不亢，毫不退让。

里包恩哼笑一声，抄过手边的杯子，给自己打了杯咖啡，吸溜一口，似是而非地回答，“说来听听。”

—TBC—


	7. Chapter 7

狱寺敛目，将经由大脑缜密运算分析后的结果抽丝剥茧，娓娓道来。

“第一，我查了蓝波的活动轨迹；第二，取到的格雷科家族基地的布防图上有许多明显不合理的设置，因此，我判断，布防图是假的；第三，虽然很微弱，但那个女孩挣扎的时候，身上隐约有大空属性的波动。格雷科家族势力不算庞大，但因掌握着西西里最大的毒品走私线路，因而牵涉广泛，若只是家族高层的女儿，根本没有能力在彭格列的情报网下保护得如此周密，所以我在来的路上顺手翻了翻格雷科的档案，有两条引起了我的注意，其一，格雷科的首领有个早夭的女儿，如果活下来，也该是这个女孩儿的年纪；其二，一个月前开始有传闻，格雷科家族现任首领患上了不治之症。”

狱寺一口气说到这里，停下，用余光观察里包恩的反应，顾问不知何时已经放下了手中的咖啡，专心聆听他的陈述。咖啡杯还冒着热气，未加任何配料的正宗意式浓缩自第一口后就没再减少，里包恩把玩着手里不停变换形态的列恩，嘴角噙着高深莫测的笑容，看向他的目光暗含赞许，狱寺知道自己的答案八九不留不离十，但对方的肯定并不能让他感到丝毫轻松，反而令他的心更加向下沉去。

狱寺的拇指无意识地摩挲着中指上的岚戒，“目标从一开始就是那个女孩儿——劳拉·格雷科，格雷科家族真正的继承人。除掉她之后，彭格列将趁格雷科群龙无首之际，一举掌握辐射非洲、西欧，乃至中东的最大毒品走私口岸——卡塔尼亚港。以此为开端，十代目将会逐渐将整个西西里黑手党的毒品交易垄断在彭格列麾下，然后釜底抽薪，一举拔除。”

“真不愧是十代目。”狱寺苦笑。

对于自己一直以来尊敬着、崇拜着、追随着的人，由衷赞叹是真的，语气中的苦涩也是真的。这几年沢田纲吉和他的同伴们几乎是以指数级别在成长着，逆水行舟的困境无时无刻不在困扰着狱寺，只要前进的速度跟不上别人的脚步，就是在倒退。沢田纲吉是他此生的唯一信仰，他生怕有朝一日十代目不再需要他，那种孑然一身，漂泊无所依的感觉，他不想再体验第二次。

原本简单的暗杀任务被拆解成如此曲折的步骤，他的首领通过这种方式来测试他是否具有足够能胜任首领辅佐的资质。二把手的位置是沢田纲吉给予他的莫大信任，但相对的，也会承受更多的猜忌。狱寺完完全全能够理解沢田纲吉的做法，但这种与以往学生时代相处模式比较之下产生的落差依旧会令他感到浅淡的悲哀和懊恼。

过去半吊子的他立志成为能与首领共同欢笑的左右手，他们一路共同经历了足够多的苦难，甚至不惜赌上生命去战斗，如今，他终于达成夙愿，成为了名副其实的彭格列十世首领左右手，可他却再也无法与沢田纲吉共同欢笑畅饮。对此，狱寺感到迷茫，时至今日，他甚至不知道自己想要的究竟是什么——是彭格列十世值得信赖的二把手？还是沢田纲吉推心置腹的朋友？他如今所得，是否与当初所想背道而驰？他不知道。

时间无情催动着他们成长，他在浑浑噩噩中就行进到了如今的位置，过去他尚且可以凭着一腔热血一股脑往前冲，然而当年岁将少年时单纯而热烈的友情和梦想冷却之后，沉淀下来的却是那些他无暇思考的冰冷现实。小孩子才有选择的余地，成年人只能背负着过去那些错误抉择而导致的无奈和悔恨踽踽前行。

狱寺不是天真大条的人，所以他能够体味到这些年来发生在他们身上悄然累积的变化，他也不是怨天尤人的人，所以他能够迅速止损，及时为自己调整到最适合的定位，并在这个位置上发挥最大的作用，他亦不是冷情薄性之人，所以他才会感到不安，悲伤和踌躇。

但唯有一点，是从过去、现在到未来，即使白云苍狗，沧海桑田，也永远不会改变的，那是哪怕旁人只将其当作他的少时戏言，他也会根植于心并贯彻始终的道义，那句与沢田纲吉初遇、始于一场闹剧的承诺——“我狱寺隼人的性命，从今以后就交付给您了。”

他想，承此一诺，必守一生。

他藏起不必要的情绪，继续说着自己的推论，“这是第一个测试——身为首领的左右手要有足够的大局观、缜密的逻辑，和能够洞悉首领心思的能力。而第二个测试则是——为了家族扫清一切障碍的觉悟。无论如何，那个女孩都会在那个时候出现，我说的没错吧，里包恩先生。”

啪。啪。啪。空气中响起清脆的掌声，是对狱寺答案的肯定。

“不仅通过碎片化的情报拼凑还原出完整的信息，还完美地分析出了任务背后的深意，不愧是你。大体就是这样了。”

“但是我还有一个问题……”

狱寺话至半途却失了声，他感到喉咙干涩无比，就像卡着一块带刺的铁球，让他无法继续问下去。

云雀恭弥对这些事情是否提前知情？

这个问题狱寺无比在意，但他一路上都在犹豫该不该问出口，因为答案不是他所能够承受的。如果云雀恭弥真的是首领派来监视他的，他甚至不知该如何自处。

未来时空中虽然得偿所愿成为首领的左右手，但却被排除在计划之外的屈辱，狱寺从未释怀。他怨恨着那个时代无能的自己，并对计划核心的云雀恭弥产生了一种说不清道不明的情绪。那个我行我素行事全凭心情的人，从未公开承认过家族守护者的身份，甚至什么都不需要做，就轻易赢得首领独一无二的信任。狱寺对此感到不甘和不解，他想弄清楚云雀恭弥身上究竟有什么特别的地方值得首领另眼相待，不知不觉中，他的视线便会不自觉地落在云雀身上，他会下意识地去关注和观察云雀。

而在这个过程中，云雀恭弥越是可靠，狱寺就越觉得不安，他羡慕着嫉妒着对方的同时，又被其表现出来的强大所吸引着，他越憎恨自己，就越无法从对方的身上移开视线，时间久了，也许他自己都没察觉到，这种深种的执念早已发芽变质。

狱寺一直安慰自己，平行世界的那些人终究不是他们，因此从未来回来后，他便不要命地努力着，为的就是避免未来那种被首领排除在关键计划之外的局面发生。

对于狱寺来说，沢田纲吉只对他投入百分之一的信任，但对于其他人投入的信任是百分之零点五；和沢田纲吉对他投入百分之九十九的信任，但却对另一个人的百分之百的信任，是完全不同的两个概念。他从不奢望首领的全然信赖，他所求只是能够成为首领众多选择当中可以托付的第一位。

可如今，历史以极为相似的情况上演，他感到一种深沉的寒意，从心脏蔓延至四肢百骸，似乎要将全身奔流的血液都冻结成冰。

他害怕了。

如果云雀知情，那他迄今为止的一切努力都成了一场笑话，甚至连他引以为傲的左右手位置，也是彻头彻尾的笑话，他偏过头去，逃避的本能开始作祟，他刚想张口以“没什么”来收回自己的问题，却被里包恩不留余地的点破了心思。

“你是想问云雀是否提前知情吧。”

—TBC—


	8. Chapter 8

狱寺紧了紧拳头，修剪平整的指甲在掌中看不到的地方刻出红痕，他闭上眼睛，如果可以的话，他现在很想仿照过去做过很多次那般，从这令人窒息的房间中逃离。可他的脚却仿佛违背意志生了根，连一寸都无法移动。

银色的睫毛在空气中细微颤动，如同脆弱的蝉翼，片刻沉默后，狱寺看向里包恩，终于下定决心，答道，“是。”

然而回答他的却是里包恩恶作剧得逞般的一连串愉悦笑声。

“里包恩先生……”狱寺对里包恩的反应感到费解和诧异，顾问端起手边的咖啡抿了一口，像惯常那般一贯游刃有余地宣布答案，“云雀并不知情哦。”

狱寺长舒一口气，恒久捆在他心上拖着其不断下坠的那颗巨石终于断了线，一种劫后余生般的侥幸和轻松感笼罩了他。然顾问并没有给他更多纾解时间，刚才的调皮表情似乎只是过场动画中被突兀插错的一帧，小孩子的神态又恢复到与年龄相悖的严肃深沉。

“我知道你在想什么，狱寺。”里包恩的目光具有穿透人心的力量，狱寺在这样的目光下感到无所遁形。

“对于阿纲和彭格列来说，你们每个人都是独一无二和不可或缺的，因此和别人比较是完全没有意义的。守护者们拥有各自的使命，任何人都无法替代，你所需要努力的方向是比彭格列历代的岚之守护者更加优秀，比过去的自己更加优秀，你无法在云雀擅长的领域超越他，同样他也无法替代你的作用。”

“可是……”

里包恩摆摆手打断狱寺接下来的话。

“那个你所没有经历过的未来无法决定现在的你将要成为什么样的人。”里包恩斩钉截铁地说道，“你以为凭阿纲的心思会猜不到你一直在介怀什么吗？在守护者之外，额外将Under Boss的职责交予你，阿纲为什么这么做，你真的明白吗？另外，关于这次任务，那家伙下达的命令是‘除掉格雷科继承人’，至于后续其它的环节，是我自作主张加上的。”

“什么？！”里包恩的话如醍醐灌顶，狱寺震惊之余，其它的情绪也纷杳而至。一方面他感到欣喜若狂，他所追随的那个人一直以来都以如此温柔而隐晦的方式安抚着他的敏感和不安，另一方面他又羞愧难当，自己只顾着顾影自怜和自怨自艾，完全没有体会到那位大人的苦心。他在怀疑首领对自己信任的同时，又何尝不是一种对首领不信任的表现，他完全没有抱怨的资格，因为那个人，一直、一直，都如此全心全意地相信着他。

狱寺感到鼻头和泪腺涌上一股难以抵挡的酸涩，他低下头努力克制汹涌澎湃的情绪，然而颤抖的肩膀和声音、以及语无伦次的表达却出卖了他。

“竟然……原来十代目……我竟然都没发现……我愧对十代目的期望……”

“现在能明白也不晚。”里包恩轻巧一跃，翻过宽大的桌面，与狱寺面对面，踮起脚，拍了拍狱寺低垂的头，小孩子体型的手掌并不宽厚，也许是因为手上还残留着咖啡的余温，狱寺感觉一股带着神奇力量的暖流从头顶与里包恩手掌接触的地方泛起，一直向下蔓延。

横亘在他们之间的那层薄膜正在消融溃散。

“另外，这与其说是一场测试，倒不如说是一场教学，没有直接传达阿纲命令的原因是希望你能看清你所处的位置以及所需要背负起的责任。”里包恩说到这里顿了一下，目光深远，语重心长，“我并不是要你成为一个漠视人命的人，但类似的抉择也许今后随时都会上演。这次是部下和孩童，下次也许会是家族和城镇，甚至首领和亲人……你很正直，这是你的优点，也是你的软肋，黑手党的世界远比你想象的残酷，首领的左右手要去替首领做他不愿做的决定，替首领去背负那些不得不背负的罪孽和憎恨，那样的觉悟，可不是光说说就能达到的程度啊。”

“是。我明白了。让您费心了。”狱寺深深鞠躬。

“另外，关于云雀，你不需要太过介怀，我选择他，只是因为我相信他所展现出来的素质会在关键时刻帮你做出正确选择。当然骸也可以胜任，但云雀的优点就在于他不会做多余的事情。”里包恩看着狱寺郑重其事的样子，想起与对方在意大利初见时，开始崭露头角的彭格列岚守彼时还是个乳臭未干横冲直撞的毛头小子，如今，当年的愣头青也学会将心事藏在眼下深重的阴影和眉间深嵌的沟壑中。不过，在我面前还是太嫩了，里包恩这样想着，哼笑一声，然后拇指和中指扣环，用力在狱寺的额头上弹了一下。

“好痛。”狱寺抬手捂住被大魔王摧残的地方痛呼出声，白皙的额头立刻红了起来。

里包恩压了压帽子，转身走向落地窗，背对狱寺摆摆手，调侃道，“好了，做你自己的事情去吧。你这笨蛋也不要总是成天一脸苦大仇深的样子，爱笑的黑手党运气才不会差哦。”

*

紧绷的神经和长久的郁结一旦得到纾解，整个人都会变得松松垮垮、破绽百出，守护者日常除了首领交予的任务外，其余时间工作安排自由度很高，对于狱寺来说，虽然心结已解，但是枪杀孩童的负罪感却不是说摒除就可以彻底摒除掉的，到目前为止，他唯一感到轻松和忘我的一刻——很讽刺地说——只有性高潮那刻，他不是滥交的人，跟云雀恭弥做爱也不过是肾上腺素和荷尔蒙共同作用的结果，他推想云雀当时也应是相同的情况，毕竟大家都是血气方刚的男人。

他们过去交集不算多，大多数时间是狱寺单方面观察、诟病云雀目中无人的行为，或更早一些时候，因为狱寺违反并盛中的风纪或挑衅委员长权威而被云雀单方面殴打。云雀在狱寺眼中的形象论起来更接近以愉悦本能行动的野兽，而其今日所表现出来的人情味，是绝对在狱寺意料之外的。诚然如此，冷静下来之后，若让狱寺隼人再像清晨那般上头拉着云雀恭弥做出类似求欢举动，他宁愿学习某个嘴里成天喊着极限的草坪头，围着巴勒莫跑上个三十圈，毕竟跑三十圈顶多只是肌肉酸疼个几天，而云雀恭弥那对凶恶的拐子则会让他在医院里躺到发霉。

岚守虽然众所周知是彭格列头号工作狂，但并非闷头一股脑地蛮干，身为坚实的理论派，狱寺会随时评估自己的工作状态以作调整，从而达到工作效率最大化的目的。而经他评估，今日的状态显然不适合继续工作，既然无法通过性来达到放松的目的，他退而求其次，选择了一个应具有同等效力且相对安全的放纵方式——酒精。

他先回家换掉了云雀那身招摇的高定西服，衣服还是要还回去的，这种娇贵的面料一旦弄脏就只能丢掉了，他是去买醉，难保不会吐得七荤八素，他并不想因为这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情看云雀恭弥的死人脸色，于是他换了一身相对轻便低调的便装，告知了助理行踪，便怀着侥幸心理光顾了“竹取”——巴勒莫颇为有名的一家清吧。

若想买个痛痛快快的醉，又不想在不省人事的时候被仇家暗杀、冻死街头或被莫名其妙捡尸，这里无疑是个好去处，而与充满人情味的贴心服务相对应的，则是令普通工薪阶级望尘莫及的高昂价格和小费。“竹取”的老板很神秘，从未曝光过，狱寺猜测大抵是某个小有势力的黑手党家族的某个小有势力的干部，毕竟能够在混乱不堪的西西里地下世界保留一处清净，并始终维持着自家领地的秩序，光这个本事就已经令绝大多数人想都不敢想了。

酒吧人很少，整体装修风格更偏向日式居酒屋风格，但提供的酒品一应俱全。调酒师是个跟他年纪差不多的白人男性，在他一口气点了六杯b-52轰炸机并要求调酒师在他面前的吧台一字排开后，这位白人男性就一副欲言又止的模样不时用余光偷瞄他。

起初狱寺没想搭理这算不上恶意的目光，但b-52轰炸机不仅仅是名字和口感足够火辣刺激，酒精烈度也如其名，再加诸早已被他刻意压制许久的火爆脾气被烈酒催发，狱寺连闷四杯下肚，冰火两重天的口感刺激着神经，他恶向胆边生，平素的理性修养被酒精麻痹，骨子里那在地下世界摸爬滚打多年的匪气又冒了尖儿。

他扶着桌子蹭得站起来，腰上挂着得饰品因动作过快而与桌椅磕碰发出哗啦哗啦的声响，他一把揪住青年的领子，刚想恶狠狠地张嘴威胁“你再多看我一眼，我保证把你那对招人烦的眼珠子挖出来当下酒菜”，就感到胃部传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，随后强烈的心悸、恶心和晕眩感袭来，喉咙的灼烧如同含着一簇旺火。他不受控制地呕出一大口鲜血，然后两眼一抹黑，直接面朝下栽了下去。

在彻底失去意识前，狱寺想，早知道就把剩下两杯也喝了，不然万一脸或者头发摔在杯缘燃着的火上，自己这幅好皮囊也就白给了。

*

昏迷途中，狱寺做了一个很长的梦，过去二十几年的人生在梦中遍历了一番，母亲如月华倾泻般的银发和琴声，夏马尔和他的六十八个妹妹，碧洋琪的有毒料理，在意大利街区流浪时跟野狗抢剩饭的日子，并中形影不离的三人组，以及学校天台微凉清爽的风。

有谁的手就像记忆中的风，带着薄茧，在半梦半醒间拂过他的脸，又握住他的手反复摩挲。

狱寺的感官先于意识苏醒，他动了动手指，皮下传来炽热的温度，是一双长期使用握式冷兵器的手，随后他缓慢睁开眼，入目却只有一片漆黑，第一反应他以为自己失明了，随后才后知后觉感受到覆盖在双眼之上、源源不断散发着热量的手掌。

是同样炽热的温度。

狱寺眨了眨眼，睫毛就扫到对方的掌心，山本武压抑着激动的嗓音从空气中传入耳膜。

“你昏迷了三天，慢慢睁眼，适应一下光线。”

“山本……”狱寺无意识地呢喃出对方的名字，病房窗帘拉得严实，但因不遮光的缘故，并未起到太大作用，此时应是日头正足的时刻。

狱寺从声音判断，病房里应该只有他和山本武二人，接着他的自我保护本能意识敏锐地捕捉到他们之间略显暧昧的动作氛围，以及山本武与平日相比略多的情绪外泄，一阵燥热爬上脸颊，他一向不知该如何应对别人的温柔，于是恼羞成怒地抽回手，双手并用拉开山本武替他遮光的手，训斥道，“你是老妈吗？我没那么娇气。”

—TBC—


	9. Chapter 9

告知山本狱寺消息的电话是卡特琳娜打来的，山本彼时正在执行一桩赌场的清查盘点任务。

卡特琳娜是狱寺的私人助理，年纪不大，但头脑聪明且努力，人是狱寺自己挑的，标准只有一个、且听上去十分简单——能跟上狱寺的节奏即可。但若熟知岚守的为人及行事作风，便可得知，看似平平无奇的一条要求已足够筛掉近百分之九十的人。除此之外，情商极高、处事圆滑周全则是令卡特琳娜在剩下百分之十的人中脱颖而出的主要原因。狱寺本人待人接物颇为尖锐，便替自己挑了个能取长补短打点同事关系的人选，不得不说，成效斐然。

卡特琳娜电话中只说联系不上岚守，而自己的弟弟出了些紧急状况需要暂离，所以想问山本先生有无其他联络方式。这是一套黑话，二人没有事先对过暗号，但山本几乎第一时间就明白了卡特琳娜话中所指：第一，卡特琳娜并没有弟弟；第二，以狱寺的性格若不在总部是绝不可能让助理联系不上自己的。因而山本推测，狱寺应是去处理私事，事态不明朗前卡特琳娜不愿惊动首领和家族，以防未来若是虚惊一场会令自家老板尴尬，但她和狱寺断联应有一段时间了，实在没辙才会选择平日里和岚部上下私交不错的自己求助。

山本心急如焚，虽然恨不得扔掉电话和任务立刻瞬移回去，但骨子里的绅士作风还是驱使他耐着性子很有风度地安抚了姑娘两句。电话挂断后，他第一时间查找了彭格列岚戒的位置——这是只有首领和守护者等极少数核心家族成员才有资格调用的权限，发现狱寺竟然定位在D12区域的医疗中心且很久没有变换位置。

后续的任务山本做得浑浑噩噩，好在没出什么岔子，原定两天的行程被生生压缩到一天，当晚任务一结束，他便火急火燎地往回赶，忐忑和恐惧支配了这一路的情绪。

从D12基地大门到进入医疗中心总共要经过三道关卡——刷卡、虹膜，以及人工登记，山本武过去从没觉得自家安防系统竟如此琐碎烦人，彭格列的镇魂雨仿佛突变成了狂暴之岚，扫描识别的几秒时间对彼时的山本都似乎被无限拉长。他恨不得直接用时雨金时将面前碍眼的电子设备暴力破解。

进入医疗区后，他逢人拉住就问狱寺在哪个房间，但得到的大多是“不知道”的回答，期间还吓哭了一个年纪不大的小护士，这件事第二天成了彭格列基层员工茶余饭后的谈资，不过山本对此完全不知情，若当时他面前有面镜子，就会看到自己皱着眉头杀气腾腾的表情有多恐怖。他完全被对狱寺的担忧冲昏了头，将常识忘得一干二净——Under Boss的住院信息属于高度机密情报，一般人员根本没有权限知道。

狱寺从过去就喜欢将自己弄得遍体鳞伤，正式继承之后工作的方式亦像在透支生命，山本没有一刻能完完全全放下他。

说来讽刺，最终是云雀恭弥将倒霉的路人从雨守杀气腾腾的质问下解救出来，二人在电梯间撞个满怀，山本低声道了句抱歉便匆忙准备赶往下一层寻找目的地，他完全忽视了向云雀求助的可能性，也许他本能判定云雀不是什么会关心家族成员死活的人，抑或是早上狱寺身上那身衣服让他潜意识里不想将云雀和狱寺扯上任何关系。

然而墨菲定律总是在讨厌的时刻验证其正确性，破天荒地，在他和云雀擦肩而过的时候对方毫无机制的低沉声音清晰传入他的耳内。

“山本武。找狱寺隼人的话，他在509哦。”

山本没回头，在云雀看不见的地方眼神兀自沉了下去，片刻的沉默几不可查，他不似平常热情，冷淡地回复一句，“啊，谢了。”便匆匆离去。

云雀恭弥驻足回头望向山本武消失在楼梯间的背影，嘴角牵起一抹玩味弧度。

*

山本赶到目的地时，护士正关上狱寺病房的房门，山本将人拦住问前问后，直到对方面露不耐且反复确认狱寺已无大碍了，才终于讪讪松开手。

护士不认得他，临走前随手指着门里问了一句，“你是他什么人啊，这么着急？”没想到却给山本问住了。

山本一时语塞，想了想，说：“我是他朋友。”

护士神色古怪地看了他一眼，半信半疑，然而这无心一瞥，却深深刺痛了山本武。

山本喜欢狱寺很久了，大抵能追溯到国中时代，虽然中途因棒球和家族暂时分开过一段时间，但对狱寺的恋慕之情却反而随着距离而加深。他过去只想在力所能及之处默默关心狱寺，在未确定狱寺的心意前，亦不愿贸然表白徒增对方困扰，然而护士的问话却将他多年自我安慰的遮羞布扯了下来。

护士说狱寺需要戒烟戒酒合理作息和饮食，可凭他对狱寺的了解，那个人打小一个人野惯了，根本听不进别人的话，作为狱寺的朋友山本武，他并没有立场和资格打着为狱寺好的名号去强制介入或者干涉狱寺的生活。像今天这种情况，也不过是因为他恰好跟卡特琳娜相熟，又因为彭格列的公事，所以才会被对方拜托。若以后还有类似的事情发生、若有朝一日狱寺真的有个什么三长两短，甚至有可能在他看不到的地方死掉……他不敢想象。

山本一直能读懂狱寺和云雀之间的微妙关系，过去他不甚在意，因为无论生活还是战斗，陪伴在狱寺身边的始终都是他和阿纲，他始终相信他们之间的羁绊是旁人无法插足和破坏的，但头几天云雀的衣服出现在狱寺身上着实对他造成不小冲击，敏锐的第六感告诉他狱寺和云雀之间绝对发生了什么，这也是他当时险些失控的原因，有什么东西在他看不到的地方悄然变质，这令他感到痛心。

但他不想以此去评判狱寺什么，若放在过去，狱寺心有所属，他会大大方方送上祝福，但狱寺目前的健康状况亟待改善，云雀那种只凭自己喜好行动、唯我独尊的性格，令他不敢恭维。既然狱寺能够和云雀……至少说明狱寺对于男人之间的事情是不反感的。山本武想要争取一个机会，为了狱寺，也为了自己。

他小心翼翼推开门，椅子是在床边放好的，有前人探望看护过的迹象，他放轻动作坐下，注视着病床上面无血色的人，聆听对方平稳的呼吸和心跳，这才有种活过来的感觉。中途他担心狱寺一天未进食水会口干脱水，便死皮赖脸拜托来巡房的护士帮他盯梢一小会，小跑着去楼下的自动贩售机买了唇膏和瓶装水，又管护士要了一些医用棉签和针管，每隔一小时就用注射器给狱寺喂一点水，然后打湿棉签将狱寺嘴唇润湿再轻轻擦点唇膏防止皲裂。

狱寺睡着时五官舒缓而柔和，不似平日里那般凌厉和飞扬跋扈，山本几次都情不自禁想对着那双柔软的唇吻下去，但理智阻止了他，他只能靠握住狱寺的手感受狱寺比他略低的体温来缓解焦虑的心情。

第三天中午，狱寺终于转醒。

*

“你急性胃出血加上过度疲劳，送到医院的时候人都休克了。我听说时快吓死了。”山本一边将想要起身的人按回去一边轻声解释，“你这几天虽然也有补液，但还是别贸然起身，我可不想好不容易盼到你醒来又看你昏过去。”

“大惊小怪。”狱寺有气无力地白了山本一眼，虽然话不中听，但若说内心没有动容，是不大可能的。他承认刚才起身一瞬确实冲上一股眼前发黑的晕眩感。仔细回想，从他执行任务那天起其实就没怎么吃东西，当晚灌了一肚子酒还全都吐了出去，满打满算到现在已经小四天了没有进食，若不是山本贴心，他还真有可能因为低血糖再次表演一次当场昏厥的艺能。

狱寺发现自己除去声音有些沙哑，喉咙和嘴唇并无过多久未进水的干涩和口渴感，他余光捕捉到山本手旁床头柜上摆放的水，医用棉签和润唇膏，心下了然。

“这几天都是你在照顾我吗？……谢了。”狱寺将头转向墙的一侧，不去看山本的表情，但闷烧燥热的感觉还是爬上他的脸颊，他和山本之间吵吵闹闹惯了，突然要心平气和地和对方道谢，他实在不太擅长这种场合。

“我说狱寺啊，真想谢谢我的话，就答应我照顾好自己啊。”山本的声音在耳旁咫尺的距离处响起，狱寺甚至能感觉到山本谈吐间的吐息，从耳后到后颈的皮肤一路泛起不自然地战栗，他猛然回头瞪向山本低吼责备道，“你这棒球笨蛋突然那么近干什么！我就随便一说，你还来劲……”

随后，狱寺的声音戛然而止在山本清透又饱含情绪的眸子里。

山本的手肘撑在狱寺枕边，单手托着下巴，两人的距离近到只要山本略微低头、或狱寺略微抬头，就可以吻上彼此。

狱寺的心跳开始不由自主加快。

实在是太近了，狱寺想，近到他可以轻易读懂山本眼中翻涌的情绪，像广袤无垠的苍蓝大海，深沉而忧郁，平静之下潜藏着汹涌暗潮，又如其人体内所涌动澎湃的强大波动——一场旷日经年的沉静冷雨；近到他的身影轻易就在山本眼中定了型，山本的眼睛就像一块琥珀，而他的身影则如同一只迷路的飞虫，他被山本眼中不断化开滴落的浓稠情绪逐渐吞没，那种情绪犹如古树的分泌的脂质，在他周身裹上一层密不透风的晶莹脂膜，脂膜逐渐变厚又被接踵而至的情绪持续压实，像一隅囹圄，他被困于其中千万年无法逃离、不得解脱。

狱寺张了张嘴想打破这趋于失控的空气，却不知该说些什么，他想自己此刻的表情一定像个白痴，好在山本噗嗤一声打破了处刑般难捱的静默空气。他用另外空闲的手拨弄着狱寺的刘海，开玩笑道，“医生说像你这种生活不能自理且极度不自觉的高智商病人，就需要一个女朋友来监督管制你的生活方式。”

“啧。”狱寺不屑，“我可不需要什么女朋友。女人麻烦死了。”他抬手想要打开山本持续不断摧残自己头发的手，不料想却被对方反手捉住。

“那男朋友怎么样？”山本的声音依旧带着笑意，眼神却暗了下来。

狱寺试图抽回手，无果，眼神漂浮，避重就轻，“你这笨蛋脑子坏掉了吧，说什么傻话呢。”

“我说真的，狱寺。”山本不依不饶，“如果不讨厌的话，让我来照顾你吧。”

山本的神情执拗，类似的话语和语气其实狱寺在过去、或者说在未来曾见过一次。那时还是两个愣头青的他们初遇电光γ，自己一番混不吝后，山本抬手将他打飞，说，“让我来矫正你那恶劣别扭的性格。”

山本武一向说到做到。

虽然今时不同往日，但山本无疑是认真的，这样的神情令狱寺含在口中那句“别开玩笑了”来来回回滚了几圈却怎么也说不出，狱寺只得咬唇沉默，恨自己现在不能抽根烟冷静一下。

见狱寺没有回应，山本自顾自开始滔滔不绝地剖白自己的心路历程，从惊鸿一眼的初见说到久别重逢的思如泉涌，再到在相同道路上拼杀相携的长情。积压多年的情绪就像突然开闸泄洪的大坝，气势汹汹地似要将狱寺整个人淹没。话匣子一旦开启，山本不想停下，也不敢停下，他怕一旦停下，就会听到狱寺拒绝的话语。

狱寺不看山本，也不打断山本，一双漂亮的绿眼睛直勾勾地盯着天花板不知道在想些什么。直到最后，山本搜肠刮肚终于无话可说，只能一遍又一遍地重复着狱寺的名字，反复诉说着喜欢他的心情。

狱寺感到鼻头发酸，他不知道该如何回应山本的感情，依旧是那次与γ的战斗，正是因为山本，他才真正对同伴敞开心扉，而叩开门锁的山本，无疑在狱寺心中占据了更加特别一些的地位。他们一路扶持，并肩作战，拥有着无与伦比的默契，若非要形容，大概是一种超越普通朋友的羁绊。狱寺过去从没想过和谁发展成恋人这种固定模式的亲密关系，在他的认知中，他是要为十代目和彭格列随时献出生命的，他有这样的觉悟，而除此以外的均是身外之物和打发时间的消遣，就像他可以几分钟就挥霍掉几年的收入，就像他可以毫无负担地和云雀恭弥上床。但现在，面对山本武的告白，狱寺突然觉得，如果是这个人的话，好像也不是也不可以接受。

然而——

狱寺闭上眼狠狠皱眉，又睁开，转头直视山本的眼睛，眼神像深冬一样凛冽，说出的话亦如料峭寒风。

“你知道的吧。那天。在总部你拉住我的那天。我跟云雀一起出任务。然后我去了他家。我们……”

“啊。”山本干巴巴地回应，这件事对他打击不算小，他显然不想多提。

狱寺读懂了山本眼中略显受伤的神情，但还是咬咬牙，狠心说道，“听我说，听好了，山本武，如果你只是想跟我上床，直说就好了，不需要用恋人这种无聊的理由，你只要向我开口，我就会同意。这种事情我无所谓的……”

狱寺心底有个声音带着嘲讽的语调蛊惑着他，那个声音说，是了，就是这样，头几天才跟云雀轻浮上了床的你，根本没有资格接受山本武的感情，你这种人独来独往惯了，根本不懂什么是爱，也根本没有能力将一段等价的感情回馈给他。

而接下来，他的话语、心底的声音，周遭的世界全都尽数消融在山本铺洒而下的阴影和温暖宽广的怀抱中。

“够了，狱寺，不要再说了。”山本在他耳边轻声打断他，宽厚的手掌不停轻抚他的头发，犹如安抚一只受惊的猫，“看到你说这些话痛苦的神色，我的心也会跟着痛起来啊。”

狱寺感到心脏被猛然攫住，连瞳孔也在震惊中骤然收缩，他的防线在对方的温柔侵蚀中轰然崩塌，也许从很早以前就开始逐步瓦解了。

那些习惯性的依靠，习惯性的陪伴，就算被恶语相向也不会背弃的忠诚，这个温暖又炽热的怀抱，狱寺认命地闭上眼睛，也许这就是被爱的感觉吧。

再一次，狱寺感觉自己的灵魂与溺毙在琥珀日复一日温柔滴灌下的飞虫融为一体，他的世界在不断落下的深重爱意中变得寂静无声，有一瞬他想脑海中晃过云雀恭弥灰冰一样看不透的双眼。

如果这就是作茧自缚，那至少在死去的那一刻，他是快乐的。

冗长的静默后，狱寺抬手回环住山本，“那就勉强试试吧。”

“哈？”山本的身形先是顿了一下，然后支起身子拉开二人的距离，俯视着狱寺，一脸不敢相信的表情，“真的吗？！我不是在做梦吧！”

和山本欢快带着傻气的声音一并袭向狱寺的是山本吧唧在狱寺脸上亲了一口的动作，而回报则是差点陪着狱寺一块胃出血的一肘子。

“干什么你，都是口水，恶心死了！”狱寺嫌弃道。

“呼！好痛！”山本痛呼，随后又附身抵住狱寺额头，柔声说，“不过真是太好了，原来这不是梦。”

狱寺的脸已然通红燥热成一块闷烧的木炭，他移开视线，小声警告，“你这家伙别太得意了，我要跟你约法三章。”

“好好，你说什么就是什么。”山本笑嘻嘻地应声，又得寸进尺在狱寺脸上亲了一口。

“白痴，蠢货。”

“说起来，狱寺的助理真的很能干啊。”

“废话，老子挑的人。”

“那算起来我也是狱寺挑的人呢。”

“少得意忘形了！”

“是……是。”

他们也许也曾倾尽全力爱过彼此，奈何人生若只如初见。

—TBC—


	10. Chapter 10

“给我出来。”云雀恭弥面色不善，点燃火焰反手一拐挥向身旁的空气，他总能第一时间闻到惹人厌烦的术士味道。意料之中没有打击感传来，雾气从被拐子撕裂的空气处弥漫开，同时散开的还有意味不明的诡异笑声。

“真凶啊。”云雀恭弥身后的阴影中，雾气凝聚成六道骸的模样。

云雀恭弥回身一脸不爽地看向来人，偏头冲门口的方向扬起下巴冷声逐客，“东西留下，你滚。”

六道骸对于如此恶劣的待客之道早就习以为常，彭格列雾云两位的关系势同水火，但共事多年，也多少有所缓和，不过程度也仅止步于不再见面二话不说先用杀招招呼对方而已。

口嫌体正直也好，利益行动点一致也罢，云雀恭弥和六道骸为彭格列卖命多年是既定事实，虽然表现出来的态度不情不愿，但至今为止沢田和彭格列的面子二位大爷也算给得十足。雾守云守看似举止乖张我行我素，事实上从未公开忤逆过首领和家族对外的政策条约，沢田纲吉心知肚明这已经是二人极大的妥协，便也不过多强求什么。云雀和骸分别有各自的势力，私下都在盘算些不方便摆上台面摊开说的小算盘，不过好在目前为止两人从未做过什么出格举动，而只要首领不计较，彭格列的二老板也愿意做个顺水人情对此睁一只眼闭一只眼，大家都是聪明人，有些事不需要开诚布公地谈论。

于公，用狱寺和卡特琳娜闲聊时的原话讲，他乐得看云雀恭弥和六道骸形成如今“狗咬狗”的局面，他们因利益纠缠在一起，却完全无法信任对方，彼此必然会形成互相防备制衡的关系，这样的关系既脆弱又牢固，而在此过程中，扮演着二者共同底牌角色的彭格列，则会自然而然成为二者都必须牢牢抓住的重要一环；而于私，无论狱寺还是沢田，对于那些从过去开始一起并肩战斗过的伙伴们总是寄予了些盲目的信任，毕竟哪怕嘴上再否认，云雀和骸也从未让他们失望过。

六道骸单手抱臂倚墙，另一只手来回抛着一块小巧芯片，面上一副悠然自得的闲适模样，嘴里冒出来的话倒听着惨兮兮的。

“对待冒着生命危险给你偷了杰贝特·罗伦奇尼*手稿的人稍微友善一点如何，况且我还准备特别赠送一条你绝对感兴趣的消息。”语罢，将芯片向云雀恭弥掷去。

云雀稳稳接下飞过来的小部件，在指尖拨弄检查一番，确认无误后，将其收进西服内衬，终于第一次用正眼瞧向六道骸。

“原件呢？”

“烧了。”骸摊手。

“刚刚你说的消息，如果是你的葬礼预告也许还能稍微提起点我的兴致。”云雀恭弥冷笑，顺势接起六道骸的上一个话题。

“口是心非了哦，你明明很感兴趣。”六道骸不怕死地撩拨，果然，云雀的脸色瞬间黑了下来，冰冷剜了他一眼，其中所含警告意味不言而喻。六道骸深知云雀恭弥的难缠程度，并不想在此跟他打起来，他和云雀恭弥不同，对战斗没有什么渴望，优雅的绅士不愿让自己沾染上没必要付出的汗和血。本着见好就收的原则，骸举起双手作投降状，老老实实说道，“狱寺隼人和山本武在一起了哦。”语气里的幸灾乐祸溢于言表。

云雀恭弥面色如常，但其肢体动作中片刻的僵硬和还没来得及爆发就被压抑下的杀气却逃不过术士那双敏锐的异色双眼，骸唇边笑意加深，其中并无几分是善意，云豆适时扑扇着翅膀飞进来，盘旋在云雀恭弥的眼前“云雀、云雀”地叫着，缓和了一触即发的肃杀气氛。

云雀恭弥伸手接下自己的宠物鸟，刻意忽略六道骸脸上那换作以前会让自己一拐子打上去的欠揍笑容，转身一边给云豆找吃食一边讽刺，“我倒不知道你的副业还兼职狗仔队，偷鸡摸狗也适合你们这些烦人的术士。不如炒了沢田纲吉，风纪财团给你支付彭格列的三倍薪水如何？”

六道骸并未接下云雀恭弥抛来半真半假的橄榄枝，嗤笑一声，站直身子，理了理风衣下摆准备辞别，“ **你这些年说笑话的功夫见长了，云雀恭弥。** 总之，按约定，北西伯利亚的研究所归我了。”

“呵。”云雀不置可否，随后警告，“做得别太过火，六道骸，兔子急了也会咬人的。”

“这句我姑且理解为善意的忠告就原封不动送还给你吧。”六道骸的身形和声音一同消散在空气中，正如他来时那般诡秘难测，在骸的气息彻底消失后，云雀捏碎了手中原本给云豆准备的营养棒。

猎物被人捷足先登的感觉，果然很不爽。

*

日子按部就班地过着，山本也如他承诺那般兢兢业业纠正着狱寺劣质的生活习惯。对于交往的事情，狱寺和山本约好，工作场合公事公办，但热恋中的人看向彼此的眼神和举手投足间不经意流露出的排他性气场总归与旁人不同。

本着对朋友和家族负责的态度，二人商量后将交往的事情第一时间郑重告知了沢田纲吉，共同好友兼首领并未对此表现出任何讶异或不解，一手一个揽过山本和狱寺，露出久违地开怀笑容，大方为昔日好友们送上真挚祝福。那天三人聊了很多过去的事情，时间仿佛倒退回国中那段无忧无虑的时光，对青春的美好追忆掩藏了沢田眉宇间萦绕的淡淡忧愁。

沢田希望是自己杞人忧天了。

后半程，严格的家庭教师来抓首领修业，听说这件事后，并未发表任何评论和意见，只给狱寺和山本一人留下一句叮嘱：

“狱寺，你是彭格列的大脑，感情和理性必要时要知道如何倾斜。”

“山本，别忘了我教过你的事情。”

家庭教师似乎拥有上帝视角，说出的话总能一语成谶。

*

虽然很想第一时间就将狱寺的所有权昭告天下，但山本还是给予了恋人充分的尊重，就此事率先征询了狱寺的意见，而狱寺也没有辜负山本的心意，择优一个较为温和且容易接受的处理方式——既不刻意隐瞒事实，也不大肆宣扬，若有人问起就顺势承认两人的关系，久而久之，两人正在交往的事情也就成了大家都心知肚明的秘密。

身边的人对此反应不尽相同，面对过于热血、不停嚷嚷埋怨山本和狱寺不够意思的笹川大哥，狱寺忍痛开了一箱几年前任务时从香港几经周折拍来的90年罗曼尼康帝才摆平，山本安慰狱寺反正你现在要戒酒，给笹川大哥也不亏，他最后会拿出来跟大家一起分享的。

话虽如此，将心爱藏品的一部分拱手让人狱寺还是略感肉疼，本来这箱酒他是准备在十代目婚礼的时候拿出来庆祝的，不过既然对象是十代目未来的大舅子，他也就当肥水不流外人田了。山本听了狱寺藏酒的理由后哈哈大笑，说你想得太远啦，阿纲还小呢，换来的则是狱寺毫不留情的一肘子和骂骂咧咧的“明明你也是个臭小鬼吧，给我对十代目放尊重点。”诸如此类的话。

至于其他守护者，六道骸偶尔露面，会向他投来揶揄的目光，库洛姆则找了个机会小心翼翼向他说恭喜，蓝波追着他问东问西被他一个暴栗拖进图书馆单独补习，唯有云雀恭弥，对此视若无睹，不闻不问。虽然狱寺没道理在乎云雀的看法，云雀也没有理由去关心一夜情对象的恋情，但云雀恭弥对此事超乎寻常的冷漠态度令狱寺感到颇为不爽，按理说云雀应该抓住机会嘲讽他两句才对，刻意地无视反倒令狱寺对云雀谜一般的态度愈发地意难平。

好歹他跟云雀之间与别人相比多了一层肌肤相亲的关系，就算是身为恋人的山本武，如今他二人也还尚未进展到如此地步，狱寺其实一直知道自己外在条件极为出色，随着年龄增长阅历增加，对此得天独厚的优势运用起来也越发得心应手，他想，就算是云雀恭弥，想要再找一个跟他姿色相近的人也不大可能，虽然说出来有些自恋，但狱寺潜意识中始终认为云雀至少应该对他是有些在意的。

可现实往往与理想大相径庭，云雀恭弥所表现出来的事不关己高高挂起的态度着实令狱寺的自尊心狠狠受挫，以至于开始怀疑起自己的魅力。随后，狱寺又怒骂自己矫情，毕竟那个人是云雀恭弥，除了狂热的战斗欲之外对其他事根本没有丝毫兴趣。狱寺也说不好自己究竟是在跟云雀赌气还是在跟自己赌气，总之，不管云雀是有心还是无意，他确实对云雀恭弥更加在意了。

—TBC—

*注：

1.杰贝特·罗伦尼奇：原著未来篇匣兵器的设计者；

2.猜猜骸指的笑话是什么。


	11. Chapter 11

至亲这边，碧洋琪肚子里其实藏了不少话，但最终只是叹了口气，捏了捏自家弟弟已经褪去婴儿肥、出落得棱角分明的脸，说，不论怎样姐姐都站在你这边。

狱寺的家庭关系颇为混乱，姐弟之间过去因为同父异母的原因总归有些尴尬，但他也知道，碧洋琪是在曾经那座冰冷城堡中为数不多关心他的人，也是他离家出走时唯一挽留过他、为他而落泪的人。后来他受邀只身远赴东洋，不出几天碧洋琪也追了过来，虽然打着追随爱人里包恩的名号，但其中又有多少成分是放心不下自己，狱寺心中那杆秤量得分毫不差。姐弟二人之间拥有着无法割断的血缘关系，流淌在相似血脉中的不坦率亦如出一辙。

这些年，狱寺成长的不仅是身高和头脑，还有克服了不少的碧洋琪恐惧症，如今他再不会一见到姐姐的脸就胃痛晕倒，女人的身躯与继承了优秀基因抽条般长开的他相比已然十分娇小，他给了碧洋琪一个拥抱，难得坦诚地认真道谢，但一脉相承的害羞突然作祟，碧洋琪不知道从哪变戏法似的摸出了一块有毒甜点，狱寺感觉自己瞬间被打回了原型。

面对亦师亦父的夏马尔，一向没大没小的人难得正襟危坐，窘迫地双手抓着膝盖，西装笔挺的彭格列二老板此时坐姿端正得如同早恋被老父亲抓包的小学生。必要的时候，不良医生可以相当可靠，夏马尔敛起吊儿郎当的伪装，适时扮演着那个当狱寺头脑发热恋爱上头时泼冷水的黑脸角色。

“小子，你是成年人可以对自己的行为和选择负责，这条路是你自己选的，我不会干涉什么，但如果你是认真的，就要知道，这不仅是你和山本武之间的事情，日本人的观念总归保守，山本刚早年丧偶，父子二人相依为命，假如他父亲无论如何都不同意，以山本武的性格会很难做出决断吧，到时候你可不要哭鼻子。”

狱寺切了一声，撇撇嘴，小声嘟囔，“你想得太远了，这才哪跟哪，八竿子还打不到一撇。”

夏马尔叹了口气，不顾狱寺抗议揉乱了其打理得一丝不苟的银发，“你小子这个态度到时候可是伤人伤己，要跌跟头的。”

“啰嗦死了。”狱寺打开在自己脑袋上为非作歹的手反唇相讥，“你要是这么懂还至于一把年纪打光棍？”

“啧。真不可爱。”夏马尔嫌弃地摆摆手，随后突然灵机一动，颇为可疑地咧嘴一笑，一把勾住狱寺的肩膀，凑到他耳边神神秘秘地说，“为了庆祝我们隼人走向大人的第一步，今晚不醉不归！”接着，无视狱寺还有工作的抗议，以不容拒绝的姿态带着他向外走去。说来，自从跟山本武在一起之后，狱寺的烟酒都被严格管制，对于一个烟龄超过十年，对酒也颇为讲究的人来说，一点不馋是不可能的。

狱寺在心中盘算，夏马尔是自己的师父，又是医生，看似不靠谱但其实做事情一直都很有分寸，有他背书，就算是山本也没法指摘什么，难得放纵的机会，只有棒球笨蛋才会错过，自我游说一番后，狱寺便心安理得地任夏马尔带他走了。

可理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的，事实证明，在必要的时候，夏马尔确实该死的可靠。

狱寺恨自己精明一世糊涂一时，馋虫上脑，没能在夏马尔教唆自己开那辆宝贝宾利时及时发现问题。当晚，不知夏马尔给酒保下了什么迷魂汤，也许只是单纯的用三叉戟蚊子进行了一番死亡威胁（这很符合他的行事作风），他愣是一滴酒都没沾到，出来时走得匆忙，手机电量在勉强告知卡特琳娜自己的去向后就惨烈告罄，百无聊赖的人干脆找服务员要了纸笔，就着酒吧阑珊的光线，替沢田纲吉梳理好了后年的战略要点。

整晚，他不知用凶狠的眼神瞪走多少个前来搭讪的人，灌了一肚子难喝又死贵的果汁不说，还给夏马尔充当了一次免费司机，如果他的眼神有实质，夏马尔今晚早就变成了一颗稀烂的蜂窝煤。

给烂醉如泥的医生送到家后，他便驱车回总部处理未完成的工作，彭格列总部很大，设有专门的生活区，不过对于守护者这个级别的干部来说，不菲的收入足矣负担起购置私人宅邸的开销，狱寺是个例外，为了方便在第一时间处理各项工作，从来到巴勒莫之后，他便一直住在总部的单身宿舍中，赚的钱一部分匿名寄给了当年在意大利街头照拂过他的卡尔洛父子，一部分自己挥霍了，剩余的则全部转到了碧洋琪的户头上，在他的潜意识里，女人总是有许多要用到钱的地方。

深夜的办公区走廊黑黢黢一片，狱寺懒得开灯，隔三差五从窗口落入的月光很好地充当了指路作用，快到自己办公室门前时，狱寺的视线捕捉到一团一动不动的漆黑影子，手机没电，他便干脆点了火焰，一方面用来照明，另一方面若是入侵者也好直接进入战斗状态。

红色的岚炎如同席卷的狂风骤雨，光芒瞬间充斥了整个走廊，这次狱寺看清了，那团黑影原来是蜷缩着靠坐在门口的山本武，山本武的眼睛有些发红，眼神凄戚，狱寺宁愿相信是岚炎光芒造成的错觉，可却说服不了自己的良心。

他感觉两旁的太阳穴突突跳起来，于是收起火焰，快步走到坐着的人面前，用皮鞋尖不轻不重地踢了踢山本武的胫骨，小声嗔怪，“你这家伙大半夜不睡觉，在这里扮鬼吓人有瘾吗？”

山本武仰起头，可怜巴巴的眼神活像一只被主人抛弃的大型犬，狱寺心头动容，却还是故意板着脸，无视山本向他伸出的双手，伸手摸向裤兜，想找烟，结果摸了个空，才忆起烟都被面前的人半哄半骗收了，于是半师出有名半迁怒地又补了一脚，命令道，“快点起来！”

奈何今天的山本似乎吃错药铁了心要跟他作对，不顾狱寺的话，执拗地维持原有姿势，如同跌倒了非要父母抱起来才行的小孩子，区别是小孩子会坐在原地嚎啕大哭，而山本只是用坚定不移的沉默表达着自己的决心。狱寺啧了一声，抓了抓头发，无奈妥协，伸出手握上山本的，然而他还没来得及发力，就被对方先发制人，山本长期挥刀的上肢充满力量，轻而易举就将毫无防备的人拽倒在自己怀中。

起初狱寺挣扎着想起身，奈何山本的怀抱如同一张逐渐收缩的无形之网，温柔却难以挣脱，他甚至怀疑山本是不是悄悄放出了雨炎来平息他的动作，见抗议徒劳无功，反倒带着点欲迎还拒的意味，狱寺便也放弃了，他破罐子破摔，抬手用力捶山本的后背，笑骂道，“突然干什么。”

山本没回答，只用鼻尖在狱寺的颈窝轻轻蹭着，发闷的声音从相贴的肌肤处传来，“打你手机打不通，我很担心啊。”

狱寺想说山本太小题大做，自己好歹是个成年男人，是彭格列身经百战的岚之守护者，虽然论战力确实比不上他们这些耍近战的怪物，但一只手打整个西西里乃至意大利黑手党百分之九十的人也绰绰有余。不过山本刚才在黑暗中转瞬即逝的脆弱眼神却又让狱寺说不出口责备的话，狱寺一直知道山本武的内里远比其所表现出来得要敏感纤细得多，狱寺也知道自己远比自己表现出来的心软得多，山本若不是真的了解他和担心他，根本不会大半夜如此精准地空降到他办公室门口蹲人。

狱寺自知理亏，耐下性子对山本好言解释道，“突然就被夏马尔拉走了，手机没来得及充电。再说，你问卡特不就好了。”

“狱寺好过分。”山本并不买账，“我们明明是恋人，我却要从别人那里知道你的行踪。”

狱寺被山本噎住，大脑一时停摆，他自小一个人惯了，适当的独处空间和隐私对他来说是刚需，让助理掌握自己的情况则是不得已的工作需要，况且，卡特琳娜并不会真正干涉他什么。在狱寺的意识中，并没有在一起就要时刻考虑对方感受这种想法，在他看来，他去哪里，想做什么完全是个人自由，山本武无权干涉，任何人都无权干涉，他心情好愿意多说一句，一如他愿意让山本武干预自己的健康状况，是因为不想让对方伤心失望，是情分；就算什么都不说，也无可厚非，成年人有能力对自己的行为和后果负责。

事实上，如果下次发生类似的情况，他知道自己依旧不会像山本希望的那样做，但此刻，他不想看到为他而来等了许久的山本露出失望和受伤的神情，这会让他有一种喘不过气的负罪感，所以他只好敷衍地给出一个几乎不可能兑现的承诺，“下次告诉你。放开我，热死了。”

山本听了狱寺的话，终于略微放松禁锢，狱寺这才得空扶着山本的肩膀拉开二人的距离，然而下一秒，狱寺并没有如愿以偿地站起来，山本像是看穿了他的谎言，一双眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮，锐利地如同盯紧猎物的鹰，以少见的蛮横姿态斩钉截铁拒绝道，“不要。”

随后，未等狱寺发作，便不由分说扳着他的脸吻了上去。

这个吻很急躁，山本似乎将今晚所有的焦虑和不满都发泄其中，寂静的走廊只有唇齿相接的声音不时响起，狱寺被吻得大脑缺氧，浑身发软，就在他的小兄弟隐约有抬头迹象、而他准备抬手去拽山本武在裤腰里塞得严严实实的衬衫下摆时，山本却放开了他，二人额头相抵，喘息着不发一言地对视，沉默恰到好处，短一秒不够火候，长一秒他们就会再度吻作一团，濒临界点时，山本一双大手按上了狱寺的脑袋，胡乱揉了揉，嘻嘻哈哈地夸赞，“没喝酒，很乖。”

被山本这么一闹，原本发酵的暧昧气氛荡然无存，好事被叫停让狱寺颇为不爽，他没好气地起身，用尽全力狠狠踹了山本武一脚，凶恶地赶人，“快滚，你明天一早飞莫斯科吧，赶不上航班就给我游过去。”

“嘶。”山本就着狱寺的话若无其事起身活动了下发麻的腿脚，“真是不留情面啊。”

—TBC—


	12. Chapter 12

送走山本之后，狱寺决定去冲个澡安抚一下半亢奋状态的小小狱，顺便反思自己是否对其缺乏吸引力。说来匪夷所思，他和山本武迄今为止交往两个多月，竟然一次都没做过，每每关键时刻，山本总能奇迹般地刹车，狱寺自己也是男人，虽然他不大愿意承认，但某些时刻男人在思考时下半身确实会占据上风。和本能对抗需要强大的驱动力和意志力，尤其在根本没有必要对抗的情况下。

狱寺回想，最近投向他的目光并未减少，谈判桌上依旧神挡杀神佛挡杀佛，酒会上像瘟疫一样源源不断涌到他身边的女人叽叽喳喳吵闹得如同几百只鸭子，所以不应该是自己的问题，学霸之所以称之为学霸，就是因为其拥有出色的思辨能力，他从辩证角度出发思考问题，随后，一些不着调的可怕推测就如同雨后春笋一样止也止不住地从脑海中源源不断往外冒。

“可恶啊！你说那家伙不会是ED*吧！”狱寺懊丧地一口闷了手中的酒精饮料，“啪”得一声将空杯用力掷在桌上，杯底仅存的几滴可怜液体也被无故牵连甩了出去。酒吧人不多，狱寺的动静在舒缓的轻音乐和三两低声交谈下就尤为突兀，然而惮于其身旁那位黑着脸不停向周遭散发冷空气和低气压的煞神，并无人敢向二人所处的角落方向投去一丝一毫的目光。

云雀恭弥不冷不热瞥了身旁东倒西歪毫无坐相的人一眼，言辞尖锐，“我的时间很宝贵，给我一个坐在这里听你欲求不满抱怨的合理理由，不然我绝对要咬死你。”

今天是一月一度的巡查日，按理说这种场合不需要身为老板的云雀恭弥亲自莅临盘查，但草壁被临时派去处理一桩紧急事项，而“竹取”作为风纪财团旗下尚未曝光的资产，在情报搜集上有着得天独厚的优势，留在手中的牌自然是知道的人越少就越有价值，利弊权衡之下，云雀选择亲自跑这一趟。

他甫一进门，就看到一个嚣张的银毛正恶狠狠地拽着自家员工的领子语速飞快地用意大利语说些什么，忽略那身光鲜亮丽的行头和电影明星般惹人注目的外表，其粗鲁的行径简直与喝醉闹事的地痞流氓无异，集如此强烈反差于一体的人，除了狱寺隼人还能有谁。云雀本想径直无视酒保投过来的求救眼神，但若让这人在自己地盘闹起来，总归困扰的还是自己，左右一想，云雀还是迈步向狱寺的方向走去。

停至人前，还未张口，黑洞洞的枪口就不偏不倚指上了他的眉心，狱寺拔枪动作很快，甚至让人有种观摩戏法的错觉，银发之人并不看他，只保持单手拽着酒保领子，另一只持枪的手臂侧抬与身躯形成四十五度夹角的姿势，冷冷开口，“这位先生，我现在心情很不好，不想应付什么倒胃口的傻逼搭讪，听清楚了就快滚，不然我的宝贝儿会替我再说一遍，保证传·达·到·位，直接传到脑子里那种。”

云雀无视了面前人说相声似的一长串，操起意大利语直奔主题，“适可而止吧，狱寺隼人。”

狱寺第一时间分辨出了云雀的声音，扭头确认来人后，小声说了句“什么啊是你啊”就松开了酒保，只不过撒手前还恶劣地推了对方一下。狱寺转身倚靠在吧台上，整个人松垮下来，像一只慵懒的大猫，出口的话从意大利语无缝切换到日语频道。

“哟。太阳打西边出来了？我们日理万机的大总裁竟然有闲情逸致泡吧。”

云雀懒得跟这只牙尖嘴利的猫咪逗贫，干脆地拉过狱寺的手腕一路拖拽，期间狱寺挣脱几次无果，在开枪打爆云雀恭弥的胳膊和彭格列的宝贵战力之间游移一番，最终还是由着对方将自己带到最后方角落的卡座处塞了进去，与其说塞，不如说是直接将人扔到了座椅上，狱寺失去平衡，整个人仰面跌倒在上头，云雀恭弥就站在一旁抱臂冷眼看着他。

狱寺反手以肘部置支撑起上半身，甩了甩摔得冒金星的脑袋，扬起下巴看向云雀，轻浮地吹了声口哨，嘴里跑起火车，“先生，虽然你很热情，但我是有夫之夫。”

云雀挑了挑眉，直接栖身压了上去，鼻尖凑到狱寺耳边嗅了嗅然后恶意往他耳廓里吹了口气，压低声音问，“没喝酒就醉了？还是说，你其实在暗示我做些什么？”

云雀恭弥不按常理出牌的行为着实吓了狱寺一跳，明明那样冷情的人，气息却灼热的像火。狱寺一只手捂住被云雀进犯的耳朵，一只手勉强撑住身体的重量，然而云雀恭弥的身影却像一团浓重如墨的云，不断下坠，让他喘不过气。

“我说你……”云雀的声音带着摄人心魄的力量，狱寺被这声音蛊惑以至于第一时间并没有发觉摩挲上自己后腰的手，“这里以前受过伤吧，在未来的时候。”

狱寺愣住了，他感到心脏漏跳一拍，他不知道云雀在此时突然提起这桩陈年旧事的用意是什么，但更令他困惑的是云雀竟然会知道这件事，且记了许多年，句话就像一条难懂的魔咒，勾得狱寺抓心挠肺，让他不得不去开始思考云雀恭弥对他的所有行为其背后的目的是什么，可越想，狱寺越觉得费解，所有的碎片都似乎隐约指向同一件事，可他却怎么也抓不住将一切串联起来的那条线。

他的自我保护本能敲响警钟，不断警告他如果再深究下去也许现在他所拥有的一切都会被颠覆，于是他做出了一个在当时看来相当明智的决定，他一边骂骂咧咧地说“关你屁事”一边用能活动的腿屈膝撞向了云雀恭弥的下半身，他并不是真的想让对方断子绝孙，只是在当时的情景来说这是最不尴尬也最好的脱困方式，他相信以云雀的身手绝对能躲开。

云雀不慌不忙地起身规避攻击，扬了扬下巴示意狱寺往里挪，然后不客气地在对方身旁坐下，服务生送来了一杯冰水和一杯酒精度数极低的调制品，用狱寺的话说就是唬小孩的玩意，云雀恭弥示意服务生将调制品给狱寺，自己端起冰水啜饮起来。

果然，狱寺喝了一口，相当嫌弃，拧着眉吐槽，“这什么？乳酸菌？”

“免费的东西就闭上你的嘴喝，喝完了就老老实实回到你的草食动物饲养棚，不要给别人添麻烦。”云雀恭弥没看他，索然无味的白开水里仿佛加了枪药，以致其说出的话攻击性极强。

“明明是你他妈非要管老子的闲事吧。不知道谁给谁添麻烦。”狱寺切了一声，反驳云雀话中的矛盾点，又端起云雀给他点的饮品喝了口，抱怨道，“不知道这家店老板怎么做生意的，酒保竟然说什么‘抱歉，老板交代不可以提供酒精饮品给您’，呸，咸吃萝卜淡操心，让我知道是哪个混蛋，老子一定要往他嘴里塞几根雷管爽爽。”

“哦？”云雀冷笑，“也许你现在有这个机会。”

狱寺一脸猴疑地看向云雀，下一秒，身旁人的云淡风轻的话让他直接将口中的饮料喷了出去。

“我就是这家店的老板。”

狱寺擦了擦嘴一脸震惊地看着云雀，你你你了个半天也没你出个所以然，最后愤愤开口，“你凭什么不卖我酒？顾客就是上帝懂不懂？”

云雀嗤笑一声，幽幽开口，“卖你干什么？让你接着胃出血半死不活地在医院躺上一周？”

狱寺哑然。

突然，他想起意识浮沉中那个微凉，覆着薄茧，像并盛天台的清风一般的掌心触感，于是猛然拉过云雀的手求证，现实与记忆重叠，冲击力不可谓不强烈，狱寺无意识舔了舔有些发干的嘴唇，喃喃出口，“那天是你。”

云雀从狱寺手中抽回自己手的力度很大，冷漠地解释，“别误会。只是因为你在我的地方死掉我会很困扰，除此之外别无其他。”

狱寺点了点头，一言不发地将杯中之物饮尽，直视云雀恭弥的眼睛说，“再来一杯。”

先前略显沉重的气氛因三巡过后而变得微醺，狱寺的酒品不差，但也绝不说不上好，再低度数的酒精饮品也终归是酒，喝多了依旧会醉人，平日里过于压抑克制本我的人，在大脑浑浑噩噩的情况下多少会变得放飞自我，见过狱寺醉酒模样的人都知道，这位平素严肃刻板的左右手一旦几杯黄汤下肚，就会变得欢快和话痨起来。

*

“你刚刚说给你一个听我抱怨的理由……”狱寺像没骨头一样趴在桌上，白皙的皮肤透着粉色，一双绿眼睛湿漉漉的，偏头盯着云雀，理直气壮地说着毫无逻辑的话，“因为我们睡过？”

云雀此刻很想一拐子敲晕这个口无遮拦的人，但又觉得眼前这人的这般模样十分有趣，让他想起未来初见他时因饱食过多火焰而醉了的小卷，于是只面无表情颇为不解风情地撇清关系，“你是女人吗？事先声明，我不会对你负责的。”

“噗哈哈哈哈。”虽然云雀并不知道这有什么可笑的，但狱寺显然听得十分开心，趴在桌上的笑得肩膀一耸一耸，两片形状姣好的蝴蝶骨也随着动作显露着美丽的线条，“所以我就是喜欢你不近人情这点啊，小云雀。”

云雀恭弥从不知道喝醉的狱寺隼人竟然这般缠人和折磨人，他感到额头青筋直跳，再继续下去他一定会忍不住咬杀这个人，于是愤然道，“够了，我要走了，让你的监护人来接你。”

云雀想起身，却被一旁的狱寺攀着肩膀拉住，狱寺凑上前，眯起眼睛仔细对焦云雀的脸，似要从他脸上看出些什么花儿来。

“喂。草壁之前提了云部扩编的申请吧。”狱寺谈吐间，酒气在二人极近的距离间流转萦绕，“陪我再喝两杯，我就给你批了，如何？”

云雀觉得自己也要醉了，不然他怎么会浪费时间陪一个醉酒的小动物发疯。

“假公济私？”他挑眉，掐着狱寺的下巴，把满身酒气的人推离自己几分，半真半假出言恐吓，“卡我的文件，你胆子不小。”

狱寺咧嘴一笑，故意喷了云雀一脸酒气，“随你解读吧。”

—TBC—


	13. Chapter 13

清晨第一缕阳光还未降临西西里，狱寺隼人就被自己严苛的闹钟催命式地叫醒，铃响一瞬，他便鱼跃而起，这是多年养成的条件反射，可空洞散焦的眼神和眼下乌青却将其此刻行尸走肉般的状态暴露无遗。宿醉和睡眠不足就像邪火歪风，此起彼伏、后劲凶猛。他感觉脑袋中有如一万个云刺猬同时增殖搅动，而这种肆无忌惮的强横属性又自然而然让他联想到云雀恭弥——云属性波动中的佼佼者。  
  
“啧。”狱寺心道醉酒误事，抬手用掌垫用力拍了拍前额，试图将某位不请自来的人驱逐出脑海，另一方面也借此缓和狂欢带来的晕眩和恶心的后遗症。他起床洗漱，睡眼惺忪，每一个动作都如同上了岁数的老人那般迟缓。  
  
步履漂浮地晃到洗手台后，他拧开水龙头，用双手撑住台面，低头直接将脑袋暴露在冰冷的水流之下，这是他平日里冲走晨起困倦的常用方式，也是他偶发偏头痛的罪魁祸首。这些年在不惜命这件事上他虽已经板正许多，但对自己身体的使用方式却还是颇为随便，经年累月积攒下的恶习并非一朝一夕就能改变。  
  
狱寺凝视着出水口的旋涡，冷水令他的大脑机能逐步复苏，这才后知后觉发现，今晨他脆弱的胃部全无放纵后的不适感。他一边洗漱一边回想昨夜是怎么做到平安回到总部住处还一身清爽地从自己床上醒来，说实话，在死皮赖脸缠着云雀恭弥喝到凌晨两点时，他就已经做好了第二天穿着一身皱巴巴的西装在巴勒莫街头被部下叫醒的准备。然而不仅臆想中的凄惨状况没有发生，连往日酒后脆弱胃部理应出现的不适感都未感分毫，狱寺并没有办法用一觉醒来变成铁胃这样的理由说服自己，追本溯源一番，唯一能想到的因由便是云雀恭弥最初给他的那杯东西里加了某些东西。  
  
狱寺本应质问云雀给他擅自加料居心何在，或是恼火对方竟然未经他同意用他试药，可他第一时间却没有感到一丝一毫的不快和被欺瞒感，他甚至会因为对方自作主张的体贴而感到心情愉悦，虽然这么想有自作多情的嫌疑，但多年相识下来，狱寺心底就是对云雀恭弥有一种盲目的信任，那样一个自尊自傲的人，哪怕某一天做坏事也一定是光明磊落的，因为他不屑于使用任何腌臜手段，因为他足够强大。  
  
这么一想，云雀恭弥还真不适合当坏人。  
  
狱寺吐掉口中的漱口水，掬起流动的清水开始洗脸。  
  
昨夜是他和山本武交往以来喝酒最放肆的一次，虽说完全无法与过去他颇为狂放的喝法相提并论，再加之在云雀恭弥的阻挠下，他几乎没碰到烈性酒，但也绝对算不上喝得克制，竹取是云雀的地盘，所有人都要看老板的脸色，再加上环境过于优雅幽静，让狱寺很不尽兴，于是后来他便拉着云雀辗转地方又续了两摊，间隔还抱着电线杆吐了好几次，当时云雀恭弥一脸嫌弃却还是不情不愿地将手帕贡献出来给他擦嘴的臭脸，狱寺此刻回想起来依旧忍俊不禁。  
  
狱寺想起，最终是在自己吵着要找瓜的时候，那人终于忍无可忍连拖带拽给自己塞进了他那辆黑色、进口的英菲尼迪里。是的，云雀恭弥专程从日本进口的。以云雀的财力却偏要在意大利这种跑车之乡开日本车，这种烧包又老土的行为被狱寺不知吐槽了多少次，当然，在狱寺隼人看来，比云雀恭弥更过分的是山本武和笹川了平这两个脑子里长肌肉的家伙，山本武选择绿色出行坐公交，而笹川这个热血过头的笨蛋则跑着上班。  
  
狱寺醒来时，西装外套和领带整整齐齐搭在沙发背上，皮鞋规规矩矩并排码在床前，衬衫下摆被贴心地从裤腰里拽出来，被角也被仔细掖好，他心想，云雀恭弥可真他妈是个正人君子，从不趁人之危，只光明正大的白嫖。另一方面又觉得一股暖流从心中淌过。说实在的，若不是山本人在莫斯科，并有早先胃出血那次的先例，他是完全不敢想象云雀恭弥照顾他人的模样的，虽然至今他也没真正亲眼见过，毕竟在他清醒时，云雀恭弥对他总是一副狂妄自大，目中无人，言语刻薄，冷酷薄情的模样。  
  
不可思议。  
  
就像他第一次知道那家伙竟然喜欢小动物一样不可思议。  
  
些许困惑笼罩上狱寺的心头。狱寺想不通，为什么云雀恭弥的温情只在人后流露。不近人情睚眦必报，和体贴周到，究竟哪个才是真正的他，而自己在他眼中又是怎样的存在，以至于令他几次三番能够展露出与在旁人前不同的面孔。  
  
是的，狱寺很确定，云雀恭弥对他与对旁人的态度是不同的，或者更确切一点来说，是容忍度。他跟云雀的关系一直以来说不上好，朋友算不上，至少没有云雀跟笹川大哥像朋友，他们之间亦不存在云雀和加百罗涅那样的师徒羁绊，以及云雀与里包恩那般的惺惺相惜，更遑论云雀对山本武、六道骸和沢田纲吉那般的另眼相看。明明只是再普通不过的同僚的关系，他却似乎在云雀那里拥有某种特权。  
  
他第一次发现这件事是在高中时代。  
  
山本因为棒球的缘故选择去了甲子园名校——甲子园夺冠纪录保持者的中京高，而他则跟着沢田一并升入并高。他依旧是成天抽烟逃课打架的不良少年和年级第一的保持者，而先于他们一步升学的云雀恭弥也依旧是那个对学校有着非凡狂热的风纪委员长。  
  
上了高中的他不再局限于在校内逃课，而是开始明目张胆地到校外晃悠，日意混血令他比普通学生面相更为成熟，身高抽条般的张开，褪去校服便不会有警察盘问，他想要自己变强一点，再变强一点，不仅身量，情商上他也长进了许多，因而在意识到成日围着沢田纲吉转悠会给其带来困扰之后，便也开始与其他人来往，偶尔压力大的时候，便会带着几个高中认识的狐朋狗友一起到游戏厅去逍遥快活，或者干脆跑到中京高去找山本的茬儿。  
  
开学前，他已经将校内各个环境勘察一番，规划好了一条万无一失的出校路线，然而云雀恭弥却好像未卜先知，在他带小弟们准备出逃校外时，早已提好了双拐守株待兔。风纪委员长恶名远扬，狱寺的酒肉朋友早已吓得瑟瑟发抖，他却拍了拍朋友们示意无碍，插着兜走向云雀。也许是藏在男人骨子里天生的自负和征服欲作祟，对于试探云雀恭弥底线这件事，他感到兴奋和跃跃欲试。  
  
云雀恭弥笑容玩味，挑眉示意狱寺有什么花招尽管耍，狱寺勾着云雀的肩膀一副哥俩好的架势拉着云雀来到视野死角处，随后乖乖褪下身上那些花里胡哨的戒指和项链，呈给云雀。云雀恭弥不解，接过东西掂量一番，询问狱寺此举为何，狱寺神色乖巧低着头奉承解释，并高学分制度森严，风纪委员长铁面无私，而被抓到违纪行为会被扣除学分，学分修不够无法毕业，可是他不能留级肄业让家族和十代目蒙羞，也不可能不逃课，云雀恭弥更不可能大发慈悲放他一马，所以，一方面，他用饰品代替学分上缴，这些饰品都是贵金属制品和一些可以点燃火焰的戒指，无论黑白两市都能换个好价钱，以作为孝敬风纪委员的活动经费，另一方面，比起让他在学校里惹麻烦挑衅风纪委的权威，不如放他出去眼不见为净来得省心。  
  
狱寺隼人的说辞十分完美，云雀恭弥考量一番，这确实是一笔稳赚不赔的买卖，况且面前这只故作乖巧的狡猾猫咪正好激起了他的兴趣，可云雀恭弥是个有耐心的猎人，他第一时间并未回答，而是反问，我可以缴了你的饰品再扣你的学分，作为违反风纪的人，你有什么资格跟我谈条件。  
  
狱寺狡黠一笑，抛出了一个令云雀绝对无法拒绝的理由，他说，记得吗，你欠我一个人情。  
  
云雀恭弥笑意加深，他一像不吝于逗弄有趣的小动物，他收了饰品，思忖一番，说，饰品换学分可以，但这是风纪委的规矩，接着亮出双拐，笑容变得危险，狱寺心领神会，低眉敛目镇定答道，懂，别打脸。  
  
云雀恭弥下手比想象中的轻，也可能是狱寺这几年抗击打能力变强了，总之，虽然临走前被云雀叫住连带着把耳朵上的饰品也摘了，但总归还是有惊无险地溜了出去。往后两年，直到云雀恭弥毕业，这都成了他们之间某种约定俗成的人情游戏。云雀恭弥毕业时，特意把狱寺叫了过去，将一个又沉又大的袋子扔到他面前，里边装的全部都是这两年从狱寺那里收缴的饰品，狱寺不明白云雀此举意欲何为，在他印象里，云雀恭弥对于钱一向都很敏感，然而云雀只说他不需要这些东西，往后一年他不在没人能看住狱寺，狱寺可以肆无忌惮的违反风纪，狱寺欠他一个人情。虽然没想明白其中的逻辑关系，但狱寺还是欣然应允。不论是欠云雀恭弥人情，还是让云雀恭弥欠他人情，都不会无聊。  
  
*  
  
狱寺洗漱完，拧上水龙头，拿起电动剃须刀，准备整理仪容，然而抬起头时，他无意间与镜中的自己对视，镜中人嘴角翘起，细小的弧度却难掩柔和喜悦之色，狱寺愣住了，随后原本和颜悦色的笑容冷却僵硬，弧度逐渐敛为一条紧绷的直线——  
  
他一拳打碎了镜子。  
  
碎玻璃在关节和皮肤上划出了细小的伤口，狱寺却全然感觉不到疼痛，刚刚的一瞬间，他感到一种油然而生的慌乱，害怕，以及罪恶感。那样的笑容他很熟悉，他曾在别人脸上见过无数次，在沢田看着笹川家妹妹的时候，在自家大姐看向里包恩的时候，在……山本武看向自己的时候。但这笑容无论如何不该出现在他的脸上，尤其不该是在他脑子里想的是云雀恭弥的时候出现。  
  
狱寺终于意识到一个相当危险的信号——不知不觉间，他和云雀恭弥之间的边界正在模糊消失。  



	14. Chapter 14

自那以后过了一周，狱寺一直有意无意躲着云雀，希望借此扼杀那些尚未萌芽的懵懂情感，即便这根本就是多此一举。他大部分时间如同一台高效运转的超级计算机，坐镇总部，在自己的办公室内驱动着整个家族上上下下的事务运转。  
  
至于云雀恭弥？  
  
请他大驾光临来“群聚”一次简直比登天还难。  
  
云雀不来，狱寺也就乐得眼不见心不烦，连带着云部非必要处理的文件都堆积了老高。  
  
晨会过后，狱寺风风火火回到办公室准备开启一天的工作，卡特琳娜抱着一摞文件跟在身后亦步亦趋。落座后，女助理开始有条不紊汇报各部近况，如数家珍。狱寺边听边翻看桌上早先被卡特琳娜事先按轻重缓急程度分门别类标注好的文件，不时打断并询问自己关注的要点。  
  
“莫斯科情况怎么样？”  
  
“山本大人已经同那边的军火商谈妥了。我们负责疏通东欧到北非的运输航线，从最终利润抽成百分之三十五。”  
  
狱寺端起手边晨会前备好、此时尚留余温的咖啡呷了一口，“嗯”一声表示对山本工作成果的肯定。彭格列自下而上有一条完善且严格的汇报线，而与山本武私人场合不谈公事、一切工作事项按彭格列的流程进行则是二人交往时就约定好的。狱寺自己身份特殊，论起职级来算是山本的上司，他一不想被情感左右工作，二不想落人话柄，让山本武或是任何人认为作为他的恋人就可以拥有某些凌驾彭格列规章流程的特权。  
  
狱寺在心中盘算日子，山本归期将至，又转念想到云雀恭弥若即若离叫人捉摸不透的态度，和自己摇摆不定的心思，一时五味杂陈。他骂自己不够专业，竟然在工作时间因私事分神，又骂自己心猿意马人心不足，心情一烦躁，自然而然就手痒摸向了桌边的烟盒，他暗自笃定，抽完这包，就让扰乱自己的罪魁祸首去见鬼，好好收敛心思，迎接即将回归的山本，他不想让山本瞧出什么异状。  
  
刚磕了一根出来，还没叼进嘴里，一旁兢兢业业的女助理便出言提醒，“这是您这礼拜抽的第三包烟了，山本大人说……”  
  
“打住。”狱寺利索地点上火，深吸一口，尼古丁过肺的感觉格外痛快，一时间办公室烟雾缭绕，他觉得心情畅快多了，才撩起眼皮瞥了眼女助理，轻飘飘地讥讽，“你老板到底姓山本还是姓狱寺？”  
  
……反正早晚都要姓山本。  
  
自家老板的目光凉飕飕地像把刀子，卡特琳娜只敢让这句腹诽烂在肚子里。精明的女助理祭出自己最得天独厚的优势，俏皮地眨眨眼，赔上一个任何男人看了都不忍心苛责的甜美笑容，将怀中抱着的已经签署过等待派发前二次确认的文件轻放在自家老板面前，然后不动声色收走了桌上的烟盒。  
  
狱寺私下对自己亲手挑选栽培的这位助理颇为纵容，此般僭越的行为他也只睁一只眼闭一只眼。非公场合，二人相处不像上下级，倒像兄妹，这也得益于卡特琳娜自身高超的为人处世技巧和工作能力，她从未让狱寺失望。  
  
狱寺从卡特琳娜给他的文件中随手抽了一份，扫到文件标题时就觉得太阳穴突突跳起来，正所谓跑得了和尚跑不了庙，躲过了云雀恭弥却躲不过云部的文件。他粗略地翻阅，是云部下辖彭格列企划部的扩编申请——酒后狱寺诓云雀答应签署的那份。云部这份文件当时草壁递上来时他其实就签过了，只不过刻意压在了手中，并非故意刁难，而是这份文件需要在适当的时候发挥特别的用处。  
  
狱寺将文件推向一旁，闭上眼，双手揉了揉太阳穴，心中盘算，以云雀恭弥的耐性应该也到了极限，便对卡特下达指令，“请云守过来一趟。”  
  
话音刚落，办公室的门就被人从外边推开，狱寺邀请的对象大步流星走了进来。狱寺对云雀理所当然的僭越行为颇为火大，提高音调质问道，“谁让你进来的？！”  
  
云雀瞥了他一眼，轻描淡写地反问，“不是你叫我来的？”随后毫不客气往会客沙发上一座，翘起腿，鸠占鹊巢的模样仿佛自己才是这间办公室的主人。  
  
多年相处，狱寺早就习惯了云雀这幅自大狂妄的模样，更何况他现在不想与其有过多非必要的交流，便干脆扯过笔电，处理邮箱中堆积的往来邮件，故意晾着他。  
  
一时间没人说话，只有敲击键盘的声音噼里啪啦地响着，原本宽阔明亮的办公室此时仿佛被无形的阴云填满，空气逼仄沉重，叫人如坐针毡。卡特琳娜见两位守护者之间气氛微妙，便十分有眼力见地寻个借口准备溜之大吉，临走前，她分别向自家老板请示并礼数周全地向另一位名义上的上司打了声招呼，狱寺淡淡地说了句“忙去吧”表示同意，而出乎意料的是，云雀恭弥竟然也向卡特琳娜略微点头致意。  
  
狱寺将这一幕尽收眼底，觉得很是稀奇。在好奇云雀竟然会卖卡特琳娜面子的同时又觉得这个姑娘神通广大，竟然连这位难伺候的大爷的好感度都刷到了，于是放下手中工作，饶有趣味地出言调笑，“怎么？云守看上我家姑娘了？”  
  
云雀恭弥不着痕迹地剜了他一眼，不客气地反驳，“少意淫，有病看病。”随后思及来此的目的，扬起下巴发问，“我的文件呢。”  
  
狱寺想都没想脱口而出道，“烧了。”  
  
“你觉得我会相信吗？”云雀恭弥冷笑。  
  
狱寺不置可否，嗤笑一声，从旁抄过云部扩编申请拿在手上地冲云雀晃了晃，云雀恭弥并未被他故意挑衅的行为激怒，起身走到狱寺的办公桌前欲抽走文件，但在云雀的手触上文件的前一秒，狱寺虚晃一招，一时间二人又回到了原点，狱寺隼人故意戏弄的行为令云雀恭弥颇为不爽，他冷下脸沉声问道，“狱寺隼人，你这是什么意思？”  
  
“我说了——”面对云雀恭弥隐隐的怒火，狱寺笑得游刃有余，故意拉长音，直视着云雀的双眼，一字一顿道，“烧。了。”  
  
话音落下的同时，岚戒光芒大盛，狱寺手中的文件顷刻在分解作用下化为齑粉簌簌飘落。换作过去或旁人，云雀恭弥一定要让面前这个言行举止乖戾张扬的人好看，可面前的人是狱寺隼人，当一个锋芒毕露的聪明人将喜怒哀乐都藏起来之后就变成了工于心计的谋略家，他不会再一言不合就举着炸弹傻乎乎地冲向敌人，而是用枪指着敌人的脑袋一脸轻松地说着叫人全家升天的话。过去的狱寺隼人会因为心血来潮故意挑衅，而如今的狱寺隼人则不会，彭格列的左右手从不做多余的事情，甚至连多余的表情也不会做，他的每一个行为都是有意义的，所以云雀恭弥只是冷冷吐出两个字，“解释。”  
  
狱寺叹了口气，起身绕过办公桌，从一旁的书架上摸了一本《世界七大不可思议》煞有介事地翻看起来。云雀恭弥心下了然，这是要开始兴师问罪了。  
  
果不其然，狱寺出言不善，“我只答应给你批了。却没答应批了以后把文件返还给你执行。”  
  
“哇哦。”云雀恭弥不怒反笑，“你还真是让我大开眼界。”  
  
狱寺轻笑一声承了云雀恭弥的半讽半赞，引导话题走向，“你不是会无缘无故要求扩编的人，如果你提了要求，就说明心中已经有合适的人选了，那个人的履历和背调，发给我。”  
  
云雀恭弥没答应也没拒绝，而是抛出了一个彼此都十分熟悉的名字，“伊诺千提。”  
  
是了，不需要任何履历，只要报出这个响亮的名字，他身后那一串光辉履历就自然而然开始在狱寺隼人的脑海中滚动。科学家中最懂艺术的人，艺术家中最懂科学的人，鬼才发明家，疯子……伊诺千提在这个时代有无数名号傍身，但这些都不是狱寺隼人和云雀恭弥看重的点，最重要的一点，只有去过未来的他们才知道，伊诺千提尚未在当下曝光的身份——匣兵器之父。也正是为了避免这个未来的称号出现在当今时代的伊诺千提身上，狱寺未雨绸缪耍了些小伎俩，将伊诺千提和杰贝特·罗伦奇尼的手稿一并投入了复仇者监狱。  
  
而现在，这个名字从云雀恭弥的口中说出，就如同投入炸药桶的火星，引爆了彭格列岚守的怒火。狱寺“啪”地一声合上手中的书扔到桌上，硬封皮和红木桌面碰撞发出了不小的动静，岚守这个架势，若换了普通家族成员，心早就跟着一并颤悠几番了，但云之守护者不是旁人，云雀恭弥一脸镇定，眼皮都没多抬一下，任由狱寺走到他面前粗暴地拽过他的领子。  
  
二人在极近的距离间对视，狱寺看似愤怒的绿色瞳孔冷光莹莹，如幽幽潭水深不见底，而云雀看似平静的灰蓝瞳孔目光灼灼，又如翻涌的滚滚浓云饱含情绪。  
  
“如果我没记错，首领应该明令禁止过匣兵器开发。”狱寺咬牙切齿地责问，“而且伊诺千提早就被我扔到了复仇者监狱里。就算百慕大·冯·维肯现在一门心思扑在上火焰装置上，你和骸做的未免也太过了。彭格列有多大的脸能几次三番从复仇者手下保你们？还是说你们合起伙来想背叛彭格列？”  
  
狱寺说完便用力推搡了一下云雀恭弥，想要把人推开，却不料被反将一军。云雀恭弥捉住他的手腕，将他钳制在了桌沿和自己身体铸成的壁垒之间。屋子里冷气很足，狱寺却觉得一股燥热爬上面首。  
  
云雀眯起眼睛打量狱寺，狱寺被对方的目光盯得头皮发麻，那种被人从里到外看透的感觉非常糟糕，他想抽回自己的手，无果，他有些后悔，后悔早上没戴那副铆钉手镯。为了气势不落下乘，他恶狠狠地回瞪云雀，云雀恭弥不疾不徐地开口点破狱寺的心思，“不要惺惺作态了，岚之守护者。”  
  
“岚之守护者”这几个音节云雀恭弥咬得很轻，却犹如拿着一把重锤逐字钉进狱寺心上，云雀恭弥很少用全名之外的称号去称呼别人，此时此刻，其中的明嘲暗讽不言而喻。  
  
狱寺没应声，银色碎发将他的眼睛挡在阴影之下令人读不到情绪，云雀恭弥哂笑，不依不饶，“故意将匣兵器雏形和杰贝特·罗伦尼奇手稿消息放入黑市的不就是你吗？”  
  
狱寺猛然抬头对上云雀恭弥了然的目光，瞪得浑圆的眼中写满了震惊和不可思议，“你怎么会？！”  
  
“别小看风纪财团的情报网。更何况，虽然不愿承认，但那家伙也是搜集情报的好手。”虽然云雀没直接说出名字，但在场二人都心知肚明其话中所指的是谁。  
  
“你知道我对匣兵器感兴趣，所以一定会想方设法得到手稿，而想要骗过复仇者，最好的人选就是六道骸。虽然我不知道那家伙在搞什么，但显然你也掌握了一些他在意的事情。”二人鼻尖贴着鼻尖，谈话间，狱寺能感受到扑面而来云雀恭弥的气息，是清淡的日本茶香，却又带着酒一样的甘冽。  
  
云雀说到这里就放开了狱寺，后退两步，单手插兜，审视面前蹙着眉揉着手腕的人。最初的时候云雀觉得面前人轻浮又聒噪，渐渐地，他看到了狱寺身上的聪慧和韧性，而随着年岁渐长阅历增多，小猫开始舒展背脊，伸长四肢，露出獠牙，变成阴影中的凶兽，云雀说不上这种变化是好是坏，但他对于多了一个值得咬杀的对象这件事感到无比兴奋。  
  
人人都知云雀恭弥好战，尤其享受搏命游戏，但鲜有人知的是，其实云雀恭弥对于博弈游戏也甘之如饴，而第一次让云雀恭弥感受到这种步步为营的战栗感的正是狱寺隼人。  
  
因而，在狱寺摊开棋盘邀他入局时，他欣然接受，只不过有一点是精明如狱寺没有算到的，云雀恭弥喜欢玩游戏，却不甘做棋子，他要做的是拟定规则的操盘人。  
  
云雀抬手拨开狱寺额前的碎发，将其别到耳后，语调平缓地将狱寺的打算说得七七八八，“虽然沢田纲吉反对，但其实你希望彭格列能够垄断匣兵器。如果是你的话，筹划的目标应该更长远，你希望借由匣兵器合法化而让彭格列合法化，再强大的黑手党也难登大雅，但搭上政府的船和当局成为利益共同体就不一样了。不过，作为沢田纲吉忠实的走狗，你不会也不能反抗首领的命令，这时候就轮到一向我行我素不服管教的我和六道骸出手了。你在乎彭格列内外的风评，但我和骸不在乎，如果这件事经由我们的手做，也同时向高层透露了一个信号，彭格列不接手匣兵器的研发，自然有其他人愿意接手。”  
  
虽然表面不动声色，但云雀恭弥这番话听得狱寺心惊肉跳。此时，他似乎能够理解另一个时空中，沢田纲吉对于云雀恭弥付诸的那种超乎寻常的信任的原因——这个男人一直都将深沉的心思藏在冲动好斗的外表之下。同时，狱寺又感到庆幸，还好云雀恭弥不是敌人。  
  
狱寺的脑子转得很快，云雀虽然暂时没有表现出任何不满或愤怒，但他选择当着自己的面挑明这件事，就等于不留情面地在指责狱寺利用了他，狱寺并不知道云雀在盘算什么，但他能够确认一点，那就是云雀选择说破这件事却又寻了个只有二人在的私人场合，就证明他不仅不想为难自己，甚至还会继续配合他继续演出这出螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的戏码。  
  
狱寺的肌肉牵动嘴角，一个机械性的笑容浮现在他脸上，如今的结果他并不算特别意外，说白了，他当初既然选择利用云雀恭弥来走这一步棋，就吃准了哪怕事情败露对方也不会有过多微词，毕竟他一直都心知肚明，他在云雀恭弥这里是拥有特权的，彭格列的二把手从不做没有把握的事。  
  
他干脆抬手覆住云雀恭弥在自己耳旁流连的手，上前一步，低眉顺眼地问出自己唯一的疑惑，“你既然什么都知道，为什么还要……”  
  
等待回答的过程不算漫长，但对于狱寺来说却有如时间停滞。他期待，又忐忑。他真正想问的不仅仅是云雀恭弥这么做的原因，而是在这种特权、迁就，放纵的背后究竟对于云雀恭弥意味着什么。他确信云雀恭弥一定听懂了他的问题，然而让狱寺失望的是，云雀只给了他一个模棱两可的回答。  
  
“你希望我这么做，我就这么做了，仅此而已。”  
  
狱寺还想追问，云雀却打断了他，“你就当我送你一个顺水人情吧。你不妨可以多信任我一些。”  
  
人情，又是人情。这个词听多了，有时狱寺自己都搞不清人情在他和云雀恭弥之间究竟扮演着怎样的角色。人情就像一道屏障，将他们之间的距离卡得恰到好处，又像一条安全口令，让一切超乎寻常的事情变得点到为止——只要安上人情的名义，一切越界的行为都变得合情合理了。  
  
狱寺觉得有些疲惫，他推开云雀，想要将自己塞回那只代表着至高无上权利和压得人喘不过气的座椅中，转身的时候，却被对方趁虚而入，困在了桌面和炽热的胸膛之间。他们之间的距离变得亲密无间，他能感受到云雀胸腔中蓬勃有力的心跳。  
  
对方兵临城下，而他坐困愁城。  
  
“干什么？”狱寺背对着云雀故作镇定地发问，随后，他感觉耳旁传来炽热的吐息，云雀恭弥低沉的声音顺着耳廓直达大脑皮层，“你本来应该等到事成之后，找一个高层、同盟，和门外顾问都在的场合把我和骸推出去，在沢田纲吉面前将自己摘得干干净净，让所有人被迫接纳匣兵器，再借由沢田纲吉的庇护卖我和骸一个人情，为什么改变了计划？”  
  
身后人的阴影铺洒而下，与自己的影子一并投射在桌面上交织纠缠，狱寺从来不知道，云雀恭弥的耳语竟然还有蛊惑人心的魔力，反复引诱着他说出万劫不复的话。  
  
“告诉我，为什么。”  
  
“因为我……”狱寺瞳孔放大，某些话语就要不受理智控制挣脱而出，而下一秒，一声欢快的“Surprise”将他从坠落的边缘拉了回来。  



	15. Chapter 15

“Surprise！”山本武充满朝气的声音犹如清晨突然大作的闹钟，惊醒了梦中之人，狱寺被此时本不该出现在这里的家伙吓了一跳，整个人像受惊的猫科动物那般瑟缩一下，随后略显慌张地反手一肘击向云雀恭弥吼道，“离我远一点。”  
  
他的注意力刚刚尽数被云雀低沉的嗓音和尖锐的问题攫住，以致于对山本武究竟从什么时候开始在那里，又看到了、听到了多少，完全没有概念。虽然他和云雀恭弥之间什么都还没有发生，但他已经意识到自己内心那种异样的情感波动，这致使他此刻有种微妙的、做贼心虚被抓包的感觉。  
  
云雀的反应相比狱寺则镇定许多，他一向不在乎别人的眼色和想法，但即便如此，狱寺隼人被山本武看到和自己在一起时那副做错事的神情依旧让他觉得心烦碍眼，是从什么时候开始的，会下意识去关注那个银发草食动物的一举一动，甚至不由自主去做一些不像自己的、多余的事情。  
  
也许从很多年前就开始了。  
  
高中二年级情人节那天的记忆不合时宜浮出脑海。  
  
云雀恭弥一向对这种充满女人聒噪的尖叫和鼎沸人声的无聊日子感到厌烦，不过他此时早已过了中二病最严重的那段时期，只要不在他面前群聚，他也不会无缘无故去扰人兴致。沢田家那个有趣的小婴儿说过，打搅别人恋爱是要天打雷劈的，云雀恭弥不怕天打雷劈，但里包恩的话他愿意听上几句，那是为数不多、令他心悦诚服的强者，不论是武力值还是冷静睿智的头脑，都无人出其左右，甚至连他所亲手教导出来的徒弟——跳马、沢田纲吉，山本武，一个个都是值得咬杀的对象。  
  
并高的风纪委员长酷、帅，强，仰慕者数不胜数，虽然早就放话只收战书，但依旧有许多不信邪的人前赴后继、趋之若鹜。去年这个时候他在校外跟六道骸打到天昏地暗，今年那个家伙被小婴儿指派到意大利做事，虽然嘴上说着那套“我只是伺机待发夺取沢田纲吉的身体别以为我现在帮你们做事是和黑手党同流合污只是利益行动点一致而已”的说辞，但依旧屁颠屁颠地搭了头班飞机离开，云雀恭弥对此嗤之以鼻，六道骸和那个银发草食动物在他看来没什么区别，童年的悲惨经历造就了他们敏感丰富的内心，表面一副生人勿进的样子，其实内在情感需求比谁都强烈，从没有被世界温柔以待过，所以对第一个向自己伸出手的人抱有强烈的雏鸟心理——草食动物的天性。  
  
没了乐子，他只得被迫到天台上躲清净，然而门外蠢蠢欲动的骚动令他不厌其烦，就在情绪濒临爆发边缘，已经起身准备去把那些吵闹的鸭子全部咬杀时，一早躲藏于此的不良少年适时出现解围，云雀恭弥一开始就没有注意到天台上多出的人，明明平常围着沢田纲吉转悠时吵闹叫个不停像只吉娃娃，独处时却安静、孤僻，悄无声息地像猫。  
  
这样的姿态云雀恭弥并不讨厌。  
  
银发的人嘬了口烟，吐出几个好看的烟圈，扯起一个狡黠地笑容出谋划策道，“彭格列的人要对女士充满绅士风度，叫你手下那些飞机头查出班级名字记过扣分就好，反正早恋违反风纪嘛。至于基佬……”狱寺说到这里像是想到什么有趣的事情，笑出声，“你可以用你那副无坚不摧的拐子狠狠捅他们的屁股。”  
  
结果当然是某位被风纪委员长亲口盖戳认证过的痞子因违反风纪言行不当被凶残地修理了一顿，云雀恭弥对躺在地上呲牙裂嘴的人丢下一句“我不记得我是什么草食动物棚的成员。”就颇为冷酷地离开，留下身后骂骂咧咧的“你个过河拆桥狼心狗肺的混蛋暴力狂”“提起裤子不认账的白眼狼”之类的粗俗谩骂。  
  
虽然脆弱得不堪一击，但当作打发时间的无聊消遣似乎也不赖。彼时云雀恭弥自己都没有意识到嘴角无意识上扬的弧度代表着什么样的含义。  
  
节日后一天的上午，狱寺隼人像往常一样踩着第二节课的下课铃声、打着哈欠走进校门，条件反射东张西望寻找那个平日无所事事爱好在校门口狙击他的风纪委员长，并思考逃生路线，却意外地发现只有草壁哲矢给他打了一个快进去的手势，他稀奇地抬头望向风纪委员会的招待室，一个黑色的人影正好消失在窗边。  
  
全程不存在任何形式的交流，但狱寺却真真切切地接收并读懂了云雀恭弥的意思——还你的人情。  
  
时间快进到高三，同级生都在因升学而忙碌，理应作为备考大军中一员的云雀恭弥却全然不受影响，依旧是那个我行我素对自己地盘不松懈一刻的并盛之王。他已经拿到了美国顶尖学府尖端武器专业的全奖名额。云雀恭弥崇尚武力，但相信科学，这样的反差令几乎所有家族成员大跌眼镜，除了狱寺隼人。  
  
狱寺隼人与云雀恭弥猫和老鼠般你追我赶的高中生涯中，前者使用过各种方式手段挑衅，某次天才不良突发奇想，在学校人来人往的公告栏内贴了一张G文字书写的、公然辱骂风纪委员长的大字报——即便这种做法本质上可归为“在日本街头用意大利语骂人”诸如此类的精神胜利法和自我排解，但出乎意料的是，大字报主角竟然找上门冷笑着一字不漏地准确将内容破译了出来。  
  
事后罪犯当然少不了被一顿暴揍，好在狱寺隼人在云雀恭弥拐子下的存活时长随着他们相处的时日已经以分钟为单位日益刷新着最高记录。狱寺隼人那时确信，云雀恭弥这家伙是跟自己一样的，头脑好得令人发指。也是那时起，正朝着彭格列左右手道路努力前进的岚之守护者开始思考让云守统筹彭格列武器科研事业部并利用其推进匣兵器合法化的可能性。  
  
云雀恭弥至今记着高中毕业前最后一个情人节那日天空的颜色，如同被人用铅笔涂满一层薄薄的灰，几缕顽强的阳光从云后挣出来，为云层染上黯淡的光泽，不一会就淅淅沥沥飘起细雨。七点钟正是学生们稀稀拉拉到校的时间，今日楼下却传来与往日不同的骚动。被打搅了小憩的并盛魔王正走到窗边准备看看始作俑者是哪个胆大包天的草食动物，刚打开窗户，视野中就闯入一个银白色的身影，犹如一只被围追堵截的流浪猫。猫的身姿灵巧，三两步跳上花坛蹬腿借力跃起，起身的同时骨节分明的苍白双手攀上接待室的窗沿撑起上身翻入，然后直直向他撞来。  
  
云雀恭弥倒下前，余光看到他身后跟着一群奇形怪状、勉强可以认出是雌性的人型生物，他猜想也许是小婴儿又在变着法子地戏弄这家伙了。  
  
云雀原本是计划一拐打烂这个不速之客的脑袋，让他摔成一滩烂泥成为楼下花坛的肥料，但在看清那头标志的银发和熟悉的脸时，他的拐子硬生生、鬼使神差、违背意志地停了下来，任由那个湿漉漉的家伙将两人一同撞倒在地。  
  
风纪委员长难得一见的狼狈模样，若是给部下看到了恐怕要威信扫地。狱寺隼人一只手捂着撞痛的鼻子爬起来，另一只手向他伸出，瓮里翁气的声音说着“多谢委员长大人不杀之恩。”  
  
云雀恭弥没有理会那只手，起身脱下沾湿的外套，回到自己办公桌后的转椅，抽出一张纸擦脸上的水。不在沢田纲吉身边像狗一样摇着尾巴转悠的狱寺隼人很安静，并不冲动，早年那些横冲直撞大抵是幼稚作祟加上急于在沢田纲吉面前表现自己，云雀看着他若无其事收回手开始低头抿着嘴解衬衫扣子的模样，心里想的是，不过三五年，这人倒是成熟稳重了许多。  
  
“怎么不用钥匙？”“抱歉撞到你了。”  
  
二人同时开口，半晌安静过后，狱寺揉揉鼻子开口道，“紧急情况。”  
  
接待室的钥匙是狱寺自己凭本事从云雀恭弥手里赢来的。临近暑假的某一天黄昏，不良少年踹开天台的门，仰起头对着水箱上打盹的风纪委员长挑衅说，我们来玩个游戏吧。  
  
百无聊赖的云雀恭弥起身饶有兴致地看着他。  
  
狱寺隼人点上一根烟叼在嘴里，抬手握拳，伸出拇指指向自己嘴边香烟，神色张扬，势在必得地宣布，“我赌这支烟燃尽之前你不可能从我这里夺走它，我赢了我要自由出入接待室的权限。”  
  
云雀恭弥冷笑一声，抽出拐子纵身跃下，对狱寺的落脚点发起攻击。挑衅和挑战他一向照单全收。  
  
狱寺向后一跃避开猛攻，原先所站的位置已经一片狼藉，云雀恭弥在一片烟雾弥散中缓缓起身，笑容残暴嗜血，抬起拐子指着狱寺的脸扬言道，“我赢了我要用那个讨厌的东西在你那张碍事的脸上烙一百遍风纪守则。”  
  
狱寺切了一声，随着岚焰和晴焰暴涨，矫健美丽的岚豹横亘在二人之间低吼，主人亦是一副跃跃欲试的模样。  
  
“做得到就来试试吧。”  
  
—TBC—


	16. Chapter 16

这场战斗并不焦灼，在风、气流，以及火焰能量的作用下香烟燃烧得很快，云雀恭弥不得不承认，面前的狱寺隼人已经不是过去那个会被他一击撂倒的弱小草食动物了，虽然在力量和速度上与依旧与他有一定差距，但机敏的头脑、丰富的战术布置，以及灵活的临场应对让那人在战斗中并不落下风。  
  
可即便如此，依旧有两点致命因素决定着这场战斗的胜负，其一，狱寺隼人要时时刻刻护着香烟，打起来顾虑更多；其二，作为生物来说，云雀恭弥的性能与他有着本质的不同。  
  
果不其然，在猛攻之下，狱寺的速度逐渐慢了下来，体能之于他是弱项，背部的旧伤在高强度打斗下也逐渐开始拖起后腿，香烟距离燃烧殆尽只剩最后不到5毫米，云雀恭弥抓住狱寺隼人露出背后破绽的一瞬冲刺攻击，这个速度和距离对方虽然能反应过来但身体硬件决定他绝不可能躲开，不出云雀所料，狱寺只能勉强转身，眼睁睁地看着迎面而来的攻击而无法做出有效应对。  
  
尘埃即将落定，狱寺干脆叹了口气，从嘴边拿开烟蒂夹在食指和中指间，惨淡地笑了一下，垂下头和双手，收起所有兵器，摆出一副放弃抵抗，任人宰割硬的姿态。  
  
这副可怜兮兮的、犹如被抛弃了的小动物般的表情在一瞬间刺痛了云雀，他硬生生收住力道，原本应该将人下巴直接打碎的拐子堪堪横在颈间抵住对方的喉咙，用空着的另一只手去夺即将烧完的烟。  
  
“你输了。”云雀沉声宣布。  
  
狱寺偏过头轻笑一声，意味不明，似乎对即将到来的败北并不在意，他抬头看进云雀的双眼，本就漂亮的眼睛，在认真时闪烁的光芒更无比动人，云雀有一瞬愣神，狱寺并未放过对方的细微变化，他开口，意大利语与沙哑的声线共同演绎出一曲令人沦陷的蓝调情歌。  
  
“Mi guardi.（看着我。）”  
  
云雀恭弥在那汪清透的碧波中看到了天空，看到了浮云，看到了他自己，而沉溺其中的代价则是他并没有发现对方抬手悄然扣上自己后脑动作，反应过来时他的唇已经贴上了另一片柔软。  
  
刹那间，周遭的世界如同被抽走了空气，只剩一片静默的真空，他听不到云卷云舒，听不到风过尘埃，唯有那人手指上戒指的凸起，薄荷烟草的味道，以及彼此，是真实存在的。  
  
云雀忘记了手上的动作。  
  
半晌，狱寺推开云雀，见那个凶猛的肉食动物露出少见的呆愣表情，噗嗤笑出声，耀武扬威似的举起夹着烟头的手，得意宣布战果，“嘿嘿，我赢了。”  
  
云雀的目光机械地顺着狱寺的动作看去——只剩残骸的烟蒂从苍白好看的指尖落下，只在原本停留的位置烙下一点浅淡的灼伤。  
  
他这才反应过来自己被摆了一道。一时间，不解，愤怒，以及失落，种种不明原因的情绪交织涌上，冲动先于理智行动，他扬起拐子想要将面前这个令自己失态的草食动物打得再也站不起来，而草食动物也十分配合地闭上了眼，一副视死如归的模样。  
  
可那张脸就好像和他的拐子相斥，凶器最终只擦过对方的脸颊，然后重重落在旁边的铁网上将其砸了个稀巴烂。  
  
“为什么。”云雀恭弥面无表情地问道，周身散发出巨大的压迫感。狱寺隼人摊手不以为然，挑眉答道，“兵不厌诈。况且，我可没打算变成行走的风纪守则。”又突然想起什么似的补充道，“啊……我忘了你们日本人比较保守。如果这是你的初吻，我很抱歉。这次不作数，下次我们重新比过吧。”  
  
云雀恭弥听到对方不以为然的解释，攥紧拳头，初吻什么的根本无关紧要，他不在乎这种无聊的事情，刚才的吻他并不讨厌，但他讨厌面前的人一副泰然自若、对此无所谓的样子。他想狠狠咬上那张总是拂他逆鳞的嘴，用力撕扯，让那人痛呼、流血、哭泣、求饶。可最后他只是冷哼一声收回兵器，说道，“没有那个必要，愿赌服输。”将钥匙抛给身后的人，然后离开。  
  
*  
  
脱下的湿衬衫被随手搭在不碍事的地方，狱寺一片雪白的胸膛和后背就坦坦荡荡地暴露在云雀恭弥的眼皮下，他的头发最近又短了一些，平常都是不服输地翘着，此刻却在饱饮雨水后敛起张扬的姿态服帖地垂着，这将他整个五官都衬得柔和许多，不再是那般飞扬跋扈的模样。他的前胸和腰腹肌肉不算发达，但亦能看出流畅的肌理轮廓，身躯瘦而不柴，运动时的姿态像一头矫健的豹子。因为长期玩中远距离投掷武器的原因再加诸计算能力出色的大脑，以至他的三分球投得很准，跑跳时也偶尔会露出一截白花花的腰线，令人的目光扫过后很难不在他身上停留几分，难以想象那纤薄的肌肉覆盖下竟藏着五种强烈属性的波动——那种充满爆发力和破坏力的狂暴岚焰与他略显纤细的身躯并不相配。  
  
他的背部有一片淡淡的、巨大的灼伤痕迹，腰椎随着弯腰的动作能看到一块不明显但绝不协调的凸起，虽然伤疤破坏了肉体的美感，但却带出几分狂野和力量感。云雀恭弥移不开眼，原本对于他来说，一切生物无论雌雄都只是排解无趣的肉块，区别只是“能咬杀”和“不屑咬杀”而已。但此刻，面前人介于青涩少年和成熟男人之间的肉体，却对他产生了一种前所未有的性吸引力。  
  
云雀恭弥觉得喉咙有些发干，直到狱寺隼人若无其事地回头问他有没有衣服可以借用，这在一定程度上很好地缓解了他的症状，他移开视线从手边抽屉摸了一件不常穿的制服扔给狱寺，起身走到窗边透气。  
  
两年的高中生涯，令他们从互相知道名字看不顺眼的关系发展成了偶尔可以一起共进午餐、练练手，搭伙打发无聊日子的关系。造成这种关系转变的原因究竟是草食动物愈发胆大包天，亦或是他对其越来越放纵，云雀恭弥自己无法分辨。也许从黑曜乐园第一次的人情往来开始，代表他二人各自命运的齿轮就已经紧密咬合在一起，朝着共同的方向滚滚向前了。  
  
狱寺套上云雀的外套，手向裤兜摸去，还没触到里边的烟盒就被身后死刑通牒般的冰冷警告打断动作。  
  
“抽烟就滚出去。”  
  
狱寺被突如其来的声音吓得一机灵，像偷腥被抓的猫，转身瞪视抱臂倚在一旁的云雀吐槽道，“你是我肚子里的蛔虫吗？”  
  
说着干脆从兜里把烟盒掏出来，做了个单手投球的姿势，烟盒经过云雀面前，在空中划出一道精准的抛物线，落入房间另一角的垃圾桶里。  
  
“欠你个人情，先欠着，这个……”狱寺冲着安静躺在垃圾桶底的香烟扬起下巴道，“是老客优惠。”说完他转身去握门把手，准备离开，但事与愿违，在门和门框成三十度角打开时，却突然被从脸庞伸出的手掌猛然按上，云雀恭弥带着热气的身体贴上来、与合上的门一并封死了他身前和身后的路。  
  
随后，低沉戏谑的声音在他耳边响起，“现在还吧。”  
  
*  
  
接待室的门被用力摔上，动静大到几乎整层楼都可以听到，但并没有人会嫌命长来围观风纪委员长的八卦，某种意义上狱寺隼人也算是人生赢家，毕竟他是这世界上第一个打了云雀的脸、摔了云雀的门人，还活着走出接待室的人，也是唯一一个将上述内容付诸实践的人。  
  
云雀抚着被狠狠咬了一口的唇，若有所思，被那人用力打了一拳的脸颊还在火烧火燎地疼，其中一部分归功于和那张艳丽面容截然相反的强硬力道，另一部分归功于其手上那些花里胡哨奇形怪状的戒指，云雀恭弥思维发散，猜想那个小痞子在换作常人已经被收缴到破产的情况依旧乐此不疲将戒指戴满手的原因，果然是为了打架的时候充当凶器吗，将风纪看作不可侵犯原则的风纪委员长难得在脑海里网开一面地想，下次要不要给那个草食动物留几枚，毕竟那家伙每天都在惹是生非。  
  
云雀对于狱寺的反应并不感到生气，草食动物瞪大眼睛满脸通红落荒而逃的样子反倒取悦了他，让他油然而生一种满足感。在他看来，这样的反应才是正确的，而不是那副游刃有余令人烦躁的姿态。敏锐如云雀亦发现，狱寺隼人对于亲密关系和行为似乎极度矛盾和双标，作为主导方时熟稔地像游历百花的情场老手，作为被动方时却意外地纯情，仿佛来自中世纪的处女。  
  
明明是他先擅自闯入自己的世界，在自己想要接近时却又慌张逃离，实在像一只难以喂熟的猫。但云雀恭弥一向对应付小动物得心应手，而且他有足够的耐心，虽然他想要的东西就算是用抢的也会得到，但唯有这个人，云雀恭弥想让他心甘情愿地趴伏在自己身边，将柔软的肚皮展露出来。  
  
—TBC—


	17. Chapter 17

思维回笼，云雀恭弥轻巧后退，狱寺的肘击只堪堪擦过西服衣料，彭格列首领左右手脸上那副动摇震惊的精彩表情仅一瞬就板正成平日严肃刻板的模样，他快步走向自己的座椅，状似脱力地把身体摔进去，向后靠，欲盖弥彰地拽了拽没有一丝褶皱的平整领口，偷瞄山本武的反应。  
  
而半路杀出的雨之守护者对房内焦灼怪异的气氛浑然不觉。  
  
山本武径直走入，将手中一左一右提着的伴手礼放在狱寺办公桌上，撑着桌面探过身，旁若无人在恋人嘴上啄了一口，狱寺面皮薄，余光越过山本看到云雀投来戏谑的目光，脸上顿时烧起一片红云。一向厌恶群聚的云守今日仿佛吃错药，像枚钉子似地扎在原地，对自己正在打扰一对久别重逢的情侣这件事毫无自觉。  
  
狱寺此刻单方面有种里外不是人的感觉。他既不想让山本武看到他和云雀之间诡异暧昧的气氛，也不想让云雀恭弥看到他和山本武亲热的场景，他推开山本，刚想发作，嘴里就被对方嘻嘻哈哈塞进一块不知从哪摸出来的戒烟糖，话梅的味道酸甜中掺杂着一点若有似无的苦涩，一如他此刻的心情，他甚至怀疑山本武根本早有预谋。  
  
山本安抚完狱寺，转身靠在桌子边沿，不着痕迹用身体阻断云雀看向自家恋人的视线，位于山本背后的狱寺看不到，但面前的云雀却看得很清楚，此刻山本护食野兽般的姿态。他的脸上挂着与身体语言截然相反的、万年不变、极具亲和力的招牌笑容，泰然自若向云雀搭话，态度友善，稀松平常，像每一个刚出差回到公司的白领对同事寒暄那样，尽管他的这位同事刚刚才与他的恋人进行了一番内容和距离都不怎么安全的谈话。  
  
“我带了莫斯科特产，要不要留下一起尝尝？”山本笑得人畜无害，向极度厌恶群聚的人发出邀请。狱寺在心里捏了把冷汗，山本的语气与平常无异，但哪壶不开提哪壶的作死行为却教人听出几分挑衅意味在里头。  
  
“你似乎很乐于分享。”云雀并没有回应山本的邀请，反而意有所指。  
  
“你过奖了。”山本耸耸肩，客套道，“我并不是什么慷慨的人。”  
  
狱寺看似翻着手边鸡毛蒜皮的文件，实则心不在焉，正竖起耳朵听这场弥漫着火药味和走向越发诡异的对话。山本像是突发奇想，以拳击掌，话锋一转，提起一桩看似无关的陈年旧事，“云雀，臂章争夺战的时候你说过吧……‘并非是因为荣耀才无法让步，而是因为无法让步所以才是荣耀’。我啊，也有无法让步的珍宝哦。”  
  
山本语气轻快，笑容灿烂，眼神冰冷，狱寺觉得偏头痛隐约有发作征兆。照理来讲以云雀的性格大概会说“我对你的珍宝不感兴趣”“不关我的事”之类的话，可他今日却一反常态，嘴角噙起逞凶斗狠的笑，毫无诚意地忠告道，“草食动物可是会自己觅食的。”语罢还向狱寺的方向投去意味深长的一瞥。  
  
狱寺抬手按揉快要爆掉的太阳穴，下意识将头埋低逃离云雀带刺的目光。他确实单方面对其抱有某种未及时刹车的情感，但他并不觉得哪里露出了破绽，更何况，平日里他和云雀大多处于水火不容的状态，若说以学生时代那些闹着玩似的亲吻当作证据又未免过于牵强。他相信，不论是他还是云雀，没人会将那些带着青草和阳光味道的幼稚亲吻放在心上。毕竟他们早就在泥塘里摸爬滚打满身污浊了。  
  
比起去猜测云雀恭弥察觉到他不为言说的小心思这种扯淡的事情，狱寺更倾向于这个不按常理出牌、只信奉自我道德准则的狂热战斗分子根本是故意激怒恋爱脑上头发疯的山本武、以达到跟其痛痛快快打上一架的目的，毕竟山本武高居云雀恭弥咬杀名单的第四顺位。  
  
从狱寺的角度出发，他完全不担心山本应付不来云雀，云雀很强，但彭格列的剑豪也不是吃素的。与其去操心两个皮糙肉厚又耐打的近战怪物，他更担心自己岌岌可危的办公室和彭格列十世家族的财政问题，毕竟，除了他，守护者中也不会再有第二个人为沢田纲吉分忧了。  
  
原本他们以这个年纪接手家族生意就引起了一些老家伙和同盟首领的不满，若非九代目、里包恩和加百罗涅一直在力排众议，多方帮衬，他们的处境要远比当下艰难得多，但即便如此，每时每刻也都有无数双眼睛在暗中盯着他们，扎根建基时期每一步都不容闪失，因为守护者私斗为家族带来额外损失不仅会让有心人借题发挥，也会显得他这个无力阻止争端的左右手极其无能。身为十世家族首领的心腹，首领钦点的二老板，他绝不可能在这个档口落人话柄，令首领蒙羞。  
  
虽然山本刻意直觉告诉他此刻降低存在感是最好的方式，但雨云两人这一通夹枪带棍的对话呛下来，他并没办法心安理得置身事外。在事态变得更糟糕前，他必须要做点什么。  
  
狱寺拉开抽屉下层，抽出最上方安静躺着的、以死炎印封口的牛皮文件袋——看封面字样赫然是方才被狱寺一时兴起烧掉的云部扩编申请。他起身绕过山本，将其掩于身后，在剑拔弩张的二人之间站定，把文件摔进云雀怀里，冷声下逐客令，言辞尖锐，不留情面。  
  
“你要的东西，拿了快滚。里包恩先生没告诉过你打扰别人恋爱要天打雷劈吗？”  
  
云雀挑眉，小婴儿确实这么说过，但他不在乎，然而平心而论，他此时确实不想再继续在这个令人烦躁的房间呆下去，同时，他也没有继续呆下去的理由。面前人戒备的眼神和全身紧绷的肌肉扰得他心烦意乱，这样的防御姿态难道是在惧怕他伤害山本武吗？考虑到这样的可能性存在，云雀感到一股莫名的愤怒。他想质问面前的草食动物，凭那副单薄脆弱、不堪一击的身躯能做些什么来阻止他？躁动的破坏欲在胸口叫嚣，犹如熊熊燃烧的冰冷火焰，无法熄灭，冰寒刺骨。他想，干脆将两人一起咬死吧，草食动物们成群结对相互依偎的姿态实在过于碍眼，可理智却清醒地告诉他，即便这么做了，也无法缓解那股从心脏正中绵延开的细密钝痛。  
  
云雀拿正文件，戴有云戒的手覆上死炎印注入火焰，他拆开纸袋，抽出内里的文件确认内容，手下动作一气呵成，眼睛却全程紧抓狱寺不放。云雀灰蓝色的瞳孔如同一片汹涌澎湃的海，如墨翻滚的海面隐约透出未知的阴影，而阴影之下潜藏着庞然大物，一不留神就会被吃得不剩骨头。  
  
狱寺在这深海般的目光注视下难以呼吸，他偏头侧开视线，收紧拳头，在他背后，山本武无声将这暗流涌动的一幕纳入眼底。房内气氛从爆炸临界跌至冰点，直到云雀确认文件内容无误后冷哼一声迈步离开。  
  
黑色西服的衣角甫一消失在门口，狱寺就直接被身后人拦腰抱了满怀，山本的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，说话时喷出的热气让他脸上发烫。  
  
“很想你。”略带颤抖的声音和腰间逐渐收紧的手臂让狱寺的心脏有一瞬抽痛，环绕腰腹的力度似要将他硬生生截断，一种恨不得把他融入骨血拆吞入腹的疯狂从中传达出来。此刻，狱寺完完整整地接收到了山本的心情，从二人心脏紧密相贴的地方——那是他再熟悉不过的不安。  
  
狱寺垂着头，机械地扯起嘴角，笑得像要哭出来，原来山本从一开始就在那里了，他什么都听到了，也什么都看到了。可即便如此，狱寺却也清楚地知道一点，只在他不主动开口，山本就永远都不会问，只要他不坦白，山本就可以当作什么都不知道。  
  
这就是山本武的温柔。  
  
可山本待他越是毫无保留，相较之下，狱寺就越发自我厌弃，他是何等地卑劣，才能像这般心安理得地享受着山本对他的好、利用着山本对他的溺爱和纵容。他贪恋山本的温度，却又无法专注于他，这像极了明明拥有温暖归宿却总是心太野想要去看外边世界的家猫，尽管他十分讨厌这种软弱的比喻，但他亦心知肚明，那些无法舍弃的、深入骨髓的懦弱和逃避。不安于现状的猫下场大多凄惨，但也并非没有例外，确实存在着极小的概率让抛弃暖巢的猫被另一个归宿所接纳，度过安稳幸福的一生，可狱寺知道这样的福气不太可能降临到他的头上，他的运气一向不怎么好。他在心中为自己书写结局，想要得太多注定什么都抓不住，贪婪的人终将血本无归。  
  
狱寺庆幸此时山本在他背后，所以看不到他咬紧牙关、五官皱成一团的难看表情，几秒后，他吐气，表情舒展，换上任谁看了都会心动的笑，抬手覆上山本箍在自己腰间的手，用力拍了一下，伴随着山本的抽气声嗔怪道，“笨蛋，肉麻死了。”  
  
说完，他起身抽离身后怀抱，从旁拉过一把转椅到桌前，示意山本坐下，为二人打了两杯拿铁咖啡，递给山本一杯，坐入另一侧，打开桌上摆放的精致厚雕花玻璃罐，用里边的小夹子分别夹了方糖丢到自己和山本的杯中，边轻慢搅拌边半开玩笑似的问，“怎么提前回来了，你这家伙不会翘班了吧。敢说是我可饶不了你。”  
  
“哇！”山本夸张大叫一声，“我在你心中就是这种形象吗，被你这么说超沮丧的啊。我可是为了能早一天见到你而拼命工作呢！”山本的表情肉眼可见垮了下去，眼神可怜兮兮地像被主人责备的金毛犬，狱寺本就于心有愧，所以更顶不住山本的卖惨攻势，他抬手覆上那头略微扎手的黑发，安慰似地揉了揉，问道，“所以，这次有什么收获吗？”  
  
“将将。”山本将桌上的两兜子特产向狱寺的方向推进几分，脸上挂上标准营业性八颗露齿笑，白痴得好似广告里违心的代言人，“收获了这个。”  
  
狱寺嘴角抽搐，覆在山本脑袋上的五指改揉为抓，用力向下拽山本的头发，山本当即痛呼出声，狱寺龇牙咧嘴地凶道，“想死啊你。”  
  
“好啦好啦，对不起嘛。”山本赔笑，顺势捉住狱寺在自己头上摧残的魔爪，拉下来握在掌心轻轻揉捏，并规劝道，“你不要天天愁眉苦脸的，偶尔也放松一下。好不容易回来，我可不是来跟你谈工作的……”  
  
狱寺刚想反驳并说些教训山本工作态度不端正的话，就被鬼精鬼精的人抢先截住，“放心吧，报告我有好好写完交给卡特，大概晚点她整理完你就能看到了。”  
  
狱寺错怪了山本，自知理亏，抽回手掩饰性地轻咳一声，别别扭扭小声夸奖，“那还不赖。”  
  
“那是不是该给点奖励。”山本顺坡下驴，嬉皮笑脸将侧脸向狱寺凑过去，还抬起手煞有介事地指了指，狱寺“啧”了一声满脸写着“真拿你这家伙没办法”虽然表情不情不愿，却还是探过身将唇送了上去。  
  
然而天不遂人愿，在山本即将得逞之时，狱寺桌上的座机铃声大作，来电号码显示“27”，狱寺看到数字后一秒切回彭格列无情的工作机器模式，同时向山本打了个手势示意噤声，山本内心抱憾，却也懂得分寸，知道在狱寺心中阿纲是绝对不可侵犯的第一顺位，因而再不甘心也只得讪讪靠回椅背，听着狱寺打电话的同时百无聊赖刷起体育新闻来。  
  
“十代目？请问有什么吩咐。是，在。好的，我马上过去，预计3分钟左右，请您稍等。”  
  
狱寺挂断电话之后，并没给山本留下任何解释，只风风火火交代他先回家，晚点再联络便离开了。山本坐在原位，合上手机，环伺一圈余温尚存的空荡房间，脸上笑容寂寥而苦涩。  
  
—TBC—


	18. Chapter 18

第三下扣门声踩着三分钟倒计时的最后一秒响起，狱寺隼人应着沢田纲吉的“进来”推门而入。房内厚重的天鹅绒落地窗帘半掩，阻挡阳光进入的步伐，年轻教父背窗而坐，迎向左右手的面孔一半镀着金光，一半含于阴影。  
  
“叫你来是想聊聊你提交的日本分部建设提案。”沢田纲吉开门见山，起身为自己和岚守各倒一杯威士忌。他的岚守在学生时代是远近闻名的不良、迟到翘课的惯犯，但他从未担心过其会在家族和自己的事务上有所怠慢。他的岚守宛如一台不需要上油维护的精密机器，即便没日没夜连轴运转也从不出错，而唯一能揭露血肉之躯本质的则是常年与那双好看的绿眼睛相伴的疲态。天赋异禀如沢田纲吉轻易就能察觉左右手多年来看向自己目光中的那些奕奕光芒，因而他也细心地发现，近年来，藏于那双眼中动人的神采正日趋黯淡。  
  
“要喝一杯吗？”沢田纲吉带人来到会客沙发面对面坐下，将两个玻璃方杯的其中之一推向对方，体贴征询，脸上的笑容和动作传达出和问句截然相反的意味。  
  
狱寺颔首，在西西里，没人能拒绝沢田纲吉的请求，即使是他也不例外，更何况他本就奉沢田的意志为圣经。狱寺像一个正统西西里人那样豪饮，尽管他身上只有一半不被承认的血统，但如今他已不需要为此而自怨自艾，他是全西西里乃至整个意大利范围内举足轻重的人物，几乎一人之下的地位强悍且稳固，让人不得不刻意忽视他身上那些客观存在且不尽如人意的瑕疵。  
  
辛烈的味道进犯舌苔，快速滚落食管和胃，热度则从与酒水相悖的路径爬升。不得不承认，酒精确实是放松精神的良剂，在其作用之下，狱寺苍白的双颊浮出细密的红，习惯性锁起的眉头舒展开，他翘起一条腿，双手交叠于膝上，开始将自己的主张侃侃而谈。  
  
“虽然现在是和平时代，但我认为我们有必要防患于未然。日本作为十世家族的发源地，有众多与我们息息相关的人，虽然无意将他们卷入纷争，但流血和争斗无法避免，一旦发生家族冲突，这些手无寸铁的无辜平民就是第一打击和报复对象。如果仅仅是与彭格列有过接触就不知哪天会因此殒命，这也未免太过令人心痛。彭格列的初衷是传承和守护，这也是我们一直在努力贯彻的理念，若是为了收缩产业而置我们关心的人于危险之中，就是本末倒置了。”  
  
一口气说完这些，他停顿片刻，盖棺定论，为自己的观点提供有力论据，“平行时空白兰猎杀彭格列的行为是血淋淋的教训，我们要以此为鉴。”  
  
他的字句铿锵有力，直视沢田纲吉的双眼写满执拗，这种孤注一掷的神情并非出于对首领认同的渴求，而是基于对自己判断的自信，这在某种程度上来说其实是一种僭越。他很少在伸张观点的时候与泽田纲吉对视，这会令他充满攻击性，但从反方向切入，当他与沢田纲吉四目相对以表达自身诉求之时，或许各持己见的双方就会达成某种约定俗成的共识：岚守若非要执意如此，他那善解人意、待人宽厚的老板就不会拒绝最信任的下属的提议。  
  
狱寺很清楚这是一场挥霍无度的赌博，好在，他拥有足够长远的目光和灵活的头脑以帮助自己赢下一次又一次的信任加码。他端起酒杯润了润发干发痒的嗓子，烟瘾隐约有越过自制线向上蹿的趋势。  
  
彭格列十世首领在部下的整个演说过程中展现出绝对完美的风度，全程不打断不提问，只作一个合格的听众，待狱寺语罢，沢田略微颔首，从交叉的五指中抽出右手拂过大空指环，轻声定夺，“好。就按你的意思办吧。”  
  
狱寺第一时间没有应答，在左右手位置上浸润多年培育出的良好嗅觉告诉他首领还有后话。在他人发言后不急于表态是一种美德，不随便将自己的想法暴露于人是永不出错的好习惯。缄默法则被西西里人行令禁止奉行百年自有其真谛，俗话说得好，沉默是金。而另一个促使他第一时间没有开口的原因是，他并未从沢田纲吉淡然的语气中听出赞同的意味。  
  
狱寺一路揠苗助长到如今的位置，吃过的亏不少，因而本着吃一堑长一智的吃瘪守恒原理，他也着实积累了不少长袖善舞的本领，可随着本事渐长，在公事以外，他却越发难猜透首领的心思。狱寺探究各中原因，沢田纲吉悲天悯人的眼神十年如一，他过去认为那对通透澄澈的眼睛是面纤尘不染的透光玻璃，一望就到底了，现在他觉得那更像是一面镜子，他在其中只能看到自己日渐陌生的模样。归根究底，他是明白的，变化的原因在自己，过去他们相似，看着镜子就是看着沢田，如今他变成了不同的人，镜子里便也看不到别人了。  
  
遗憾吗？遗憾。  
  
后悔吗？不后悔。  
  
他用自认为最好的方式守护着彭格列和敬爱的首领，他贯彻自己的道义，他终于成为一个独立的人。他偶尔和首领的家庭教师兼顾问喝酒，藏在小孩躯壳中的世界第一杀手曾噙着高深莫测的笑容、意味深长地问他成为云雀恭弥的感觉如何，他也笑得高深莫测，用手中的杯子去碰里包恩的，玻璃相撞发出清脆的响声，他一口闷了杯中酒，答道，还不赖，随后将两人份的酒钱和小费拍在吧台上离开。  
  
窗外云层掠过太阳，室内暂时暗了下去，狱寺的思绪也一时间跟着滚动的阴影晃了起来，他听到有个声音说，云雀恭弥确实是吸引你的，然后另一个相同的声音反驳，可你已经有山本武了，第三个声音叫他的名字，狱寺君，狱寺君。他反应过来，那是他的首领正试图唤回他的注意力。  
  
于是自觉失态的人连忙起身九十度鞠躬为自己的不专业道歉，而道歉对象早已对此过度反应的场面司空见惯，沢田纲吉并不会像过去那样尴尬地手足无措，他摆摆手示意狱寺坐下，然后亲自印证狱寺先前的判断——他确实还有后话。  
  
“关于日本分部的负责人你有什么想法？我希望这个人能作为独立指挥官全权负责整个基地的建设和后期运营。”  
  
狱寺象征性地思考几秒，早从提案的那刻起他就已经在心里拟好了合适的人选，但他还是颇为耐心地铺垫道，“这个人要聪明而富有魅力，对家族和首领绝对忠诚，在必要时刻没有意大利总部的指令也拥有能独自引领彭格列正确前行的判断力和魄力……”  
  
狱寺感到胸口有些郁结，于是呼了口气，继而说出那个在方案草稿上被写上又划掉无数次的名字，“我想山本是最好的人选。”  
  
沢田纲吉波澜不惊的面容终于裂开一道口子，他面露讶异，双眼略微瞪大看向狱寺，再一次强调双方都知晓的信息，“可这是需要长期派驻的岗位。”  
  
作为首领，沢田当然不否认狱寺的判断，不过此刻他是以朋友的身份在同狱寺对话，虽然不合时宜，但沢田纲吉认为很有必要，对于一些他认定了无法让步的事情，他就决不会让步，云雀恭弥亲自给他上过的课，他至今铭记教诲。  
  
“你和山本不是正在交往吗？你们商量过吗？”沢田尽量让自己的语气听上去不那么像责备，而他固执的朋友显然还没同他一样完成角色转换。  
  
“没有这个必要。我的责任是最大化家族利益，而他作为彭格列的雨之守护者，义务是服从命令。我们的私事与家族相比微不足道，您完全不必担心。”狱寺坚持摆出谈判桌上那副冷漠锋利且无坚不摧的姿态，沢田纲吉即便再不喜欢也得承认，这样的狱寺确实抓人眼球。他绞尽脑汁搜刮一番从过去到现在几乎没怎么扩充的词汇库，终于想到一个恰当的比喻——就像沙漠蔷薇。  
  
沢田纲吉过去确实对那个总是惹麻烦的狱寺能否胜任左右手这一点而存疑，但随着他们成长，他意识到，彭格列二老板的职位简直天生为他的岚守而生，狱寺在这个位置上发光发热，或者说这个位置因狱寺的存在而变得耀眼无比。然而这又怎样呢？沢田纲吉想要的从来都是那个能与他一同欢笑、畅饮，一起犯错、成长的朋友。他希望狱寺隼人先是沢田纲吉的朋友，然后才是彭格列的岚守、二老板以及什么其它无关紧要的身份。于是他开口反驳，音调平和，逻辑尖锐。  
  
“你和山本是我最好的朋友。为了家族而置朋友的感受于不顾，这是本末倒置，你刚刚才说过的。如果你不认同我的话，那我是否能理解为日本分部的推进其实并没有必要？狱寺君。”  
  
狱寺没想到沢田纲吉会在这里引用自己的话反将一军，顿时被噎住，只得低呼一声“Decimo”希望借此能让首领意识到他们所处的场合和应保持的身份。奈何沢田也毫不让步，“抱歉狱寺。”他说，“日本分部的人选我需要再考虑考虑，至于动工前的尽调事宜就由你来安排吧。”  
  
狱寺干巴巴地张了张嘴，欲言又止，最终还是领下命令。  
  
结果是他们各退一步，尽管没达到百分百的预期，但至少日本分部的事情姑且算是确定下来了。狱寺清楚，终有一日他和首领还会再将负责人的问题摆上议程，不过往好处想想，也许当下的顾虑在那时就不复存在了呢。  
  
日本分部的话题告一段落，狱寺在脑子里过了一遍手头的工作，发现暂时没什么必须要汇报的，没有继续留下的理由，他便将杯中酒饮尽，起身准备告辞，行至门前时首领突然开口叫住他，说，“对了，加百罗涅那边有些风声，不是什么大事，但毕竟涉及核心同盟，我希望你能亲自替我跑一趟看看情况。”  
  
“好的。”狱寺接下任务，“相关情报有吗？”  
  
“晚点会发到你的专用线路上。其它还有需要的吗？”  
  
狱寺想了想，回道，“我想要个人。”  
  
沢田纲吉露出了然的笑容，“只要你能搞定他，我这边是没什么意见。”  
  
—TBC—


	19. Chapter 19

狱寺当晚去山本那里吃饭，山本亲自下厨，总部到山本居所步行约莫三十分钟，考虑到巴勒莫仿若冷冻三十年果酱般的晚间交通，他遂决定以步代车。彭格列给每位重要家族成员都分配了以总部为中心、半径3公里辐射范围内的联排住宅，以小型商业圈作为分隔和点缀，构成一片约定俗成的“自治区”。这片区域是几年前开始规划动土的，开发工作由彭格列指定的企业承包。这片区域受到彭格列最严密的控制与保护，其中未涵盖任何政府或执法机构，彭格列就是这里的最高执政机器。

彭格列九代目显然是一位胸怀慈爱且富有远见的首领，为了栽树予后人乘凉，他充分调动了他和巴勒莫市政长官之间的宝贵友情。彭格列在转手项目资源时赚得盆钵满载，而知恩图报是彭格列的优良品德，成堆的钞票秘密流入市政长官的私人账户，这些金砖无疑再次加固了长官与彭格列之间本就牢固的友谊。

家族平日对成员住所没有约束，但若赶上战时等特殊时期，则所有家人都会聚集于此，以便统一管理调度。旧时黑手党称这一习俗为“睡床垫”，不过，如今随着黑手党之间的斗争手段不断升级，他们的“床垫”配置也比昔日前辈要高级许多。

狱寺日常生活及吃穿用度都在总部生活区，区域内分配给他的房子被他本着物尽其用的原则充分改建——成为了秘密仓库、实验室、以及临时监禁区，以便处理一些上不得台面又必须处理的棘手人和事。众所周知，可着整个彭格列总部去寻，根本找不到一间像样的刑讯室。光靠首领的仁慈和魅力显然无法支撑起如此庞大的犯罪帝国，狱寺这一处秘舍便很好冲抵了帝国地基的功用。

彭格列的生意不干净，底下的腌臜事首领再不喜欢也总要有人去做，他自愿接过这口黑锅，他日东窗事发，也只需他一人顶住骂名，反正他早已习惯臭名昭著，他不介意为自己脖子上的移动赏金加码。

路过一家街边花店时，他接到山本询问他想吃什么的信息，五彩斑斓的花草和浓郁的香气留住了他的步伐，他被刺得打了个喷嚏，驻足思索三秒，还是决定把人先派去日本做前期工作，自责和恻隐再一次拜访了他，于是他丢给店主五十欧元纸钞，摆手示意不用找零，随手从展示的花篮中拎起一束花，没注意到那是黄玫瑰，已经开始发蔫儿。

山本武在厨艺上的造诣就像在剑上那样高深，身为寿司店的继承人，他的意餐也做得十分可口，当然，最令狱寺满意的是——山本烤的披萨上永远不会出现讨意大利人嫌的菠萝。山本做饭就像做人那样识趣儿，狱寺非常喜欢这一点。

他抵达时，冒着香气和热气的披萨正出炉，山本家的门锁早先录过他的指纹，进门时，他看到山本系着围裙、两只手都在忙——裹在滑稽的哈士奇图案厚手套里将盛有缤纷披萨的烤盘摆上桌。山本开心地招呼他，看到他立在一旁的黄玫瑰时，表情有点一言难尽。屋主人摘掉手套，开始转身将洗净切好的橄榄生菜等食材倒入玻璃盆中，一边拌沙拉，一边半侧过头问，“狱寺，你知道黄玫瑰的花语吗。”

狱寺被肉和奶酪香喷喷的味道勾出馋虫，没心思去想山本提问的目的，他从披萨上揭了一块薄脆油亮的萨拉米香肠塞进嘴里，有点烫，以至他的回答听上去囫囵不清。

“我可没时间像娘们似的研究那些矫情东西。”他把肉咽下肚，又意犹未尽唆了唆手指上残余的调味汁和油，这回他的话听上去清晰了许多，“白兰当年治你的时候把你脑子治坏了？要是这样我下次见到他非要跟他好好算账不可……有花瓶吗？”

“抱歉啦，没有。”山本忽略了狱寺前半段颇为刻薄的话，对花瓶的问题不假思索，“或许你可以找点其他什么替代的东西？”

“我会的。”狱寺说着起身，在山本家巡视起来，没有找到合心意的容器。走到酒柜前时，他灵机一动，隔着玻璃端详一番，他挑上最上层一个内灌棕红色黑朗姆、底部围银托、以雕饰水晶制成瓶口的华美阔肚瓶。他将其取出，启开，窄小的瓶口中飘出大把钞票的味道。他走到山本武身旁的水槽，眼都没眨一下，将几万欧元尽数倒进水槽中，又拧开龙头冲洗一番，现在瓶子里连一分都不剩了。

一时间，酒香充满了二人之间的空气，山本武瞥了任性妄为的人一眼，哭笑不得，手上的活儿倒是没耽搁，“喂喂，那瓶酒可是很贵的。你至少应该给咱俩留上两杯。”

狱寺听了这话偏过头冲山本翘起下巴，面带愠色，故意发难，“心疼了？舍不得？”

狱寺那双绿眼睛倨傲又迷人，山本心想，怎么可能舍不得，就算狱寺现在要他的命，他也不会多说一个“不”字。光是吸入空气中的酒精，他就觉得自己醉了，狱寺犹如撒娇般的举动令他心神荡漾，所以他笑了一下，老老实实答道，“舍得。”随后把手中的沙拉盆替换成狱寺的脸，低头含上那两片总也不饶人的唇瓣。

他们难得共度了一段愉悦放松的晚餐时光，也顺理成章在气氛催动下完成了交往后的初次性爱。山本武脱了衣服赏心悦目，技术娴熟，体贴又懂得撩拨感官，美中不足的是有点过于小心翼翼。一场餍足性事过后，狱寺趴在床上吐着烟圈，他只被允许抽半根。他透过烟雾看山本给他温牛奶的背影，心中给自己催眠，眼前人难道不比云雀恭弥那种我行我素只顾自己爽的没品家伙好上一千一万倍？虽说跟云雀恭弥做爱也挺爽就是了。

那束黄玫瑰被狱寺插进酒瓶，摆在山本家的餐桌正中，他最终没成功将派山本去日本的打算说出口。这种暧昧气氛下讨论工作安排难免有吹枕边风的嫌疑，狱寺不太喜欢这种做法，他希望山本能够充分考虑清楚个中利害，再心甘情愿到日本去，而不是因一时恋爱上脑被他蛊惑着做出草率的决定。

山本将牛奶递给他，抽走他指缝的烟，转而自己叼上，走远两步，倚在窗边吞云吐雾。烟雾缭绕的山本很少见，狱寺在未来时见那个下巴上有疤的山本抽过一次，此刻，两个山本武身上的阴郁气质跨越时空巧妙重叠起来。

狱寺一口气喝完牛奶，冲山本招了招手，山本把烟揿灭，走到他跟前，弯腰去抽被他拎在手里左摇右晃的奶瓶，他轻笑一声松开手，抬起胳膊勾上山本的脖子，奶瓶磕在地毯上骨碌碌滚了几圈，白色的渍点弄脏了做工考究的手工毯子，山本无暇顾及，他想反正也该叫助理来打扫了，便心安理得顺着狱寺的动作与他接吻，二人再度滚作一团。

又一轮酣战过后，狱寺窝在山本怀里，乖巧地如同母亲子宫中的婴儿。

“你这家伙到底什么时候学会抽烟和做爱的。”狱寺捏住山本的鼻子威胁似的晃了晃，山本哈哈笑了两声，捉住狱寺调皮捣蛋的手蜻蜓点水吻他指尖，给出颇为豁达的答案。

“有些事情总归是要学会的嘛。”山本如是道。轻松的语气到了狱寺这儿却觉得刺耳，他在心中自作主张替对方补全没说出口的内容——有些事情总归是要学会的，诸如抽烟，诸如做爱，诸如生意，诸如杀人。

狱寺眼皮颤了颤，凑上去吻山本武的下颏，那里有道伤疤，虽然肉眼不可见，但狱寺知道，那道疤早已深深烙在那了。

在山本武兴致勃勃规划他们的蓝图时，狱寺可耻地逃了。他装作睡着的样子，这样他就不必对山本道出残忍的现实——他们不会在并盛拥有自己的房子，不会一起去超市购物，不会在周末一起遛狗然后吃寿司看棒球比赛，日本从来都不是他择定的归宿。

狱寺闭着眼，伴着耳旁山本滔滔不绝的描述，在冷酷又痛苦的思虑中逐渐入梦。山本武理应拥有另一种更加美好的人生，但这不意味着山本有权因此剥夺他为彭格列荣耀奉献一生的崇高目标。诚然他对山本武是有爱的，但如果山本武不是彭格列的雨之守护者，那他就没法再继续爱他。

—TBC—


	20. Chapter 20

狱寺起初参与到家族事务时，胆战心惊于彭格列在政体内的扎根深度，九代目和里包恩以二人之力把持了大半个意大利的政治人脉，遍布各个党派，这也是十世家族如今在生意场上还算畅通无阻的原因。但狱寺很清楚，这些承袭自前任的力量如今还能为他们所用，不过是上一代友情的延续。

如今，彭格列两代人之间的权利尚未更迭完毕，善于见风使舵的政客中就已有按捺不住的小虫子悄俏伸出触手，妄图试探他们的能耐。虽然九代目和里包恩有意将资源逐步让渡给小辈，但时代车轴不停前撵，老旧细胞也终将被新鲜血液洗濯，十世家族必须亲手栽培属于自己的种子，等待开花结果，再凭本事赢得所有人的尊重。

而迪诺·加百罗涅作为同盟中极为出色的年轻一辈首领显然也深谙这一道理。

*

山本不到八点就被枕边人踹下床勒令去总部打卡，理由是代替公出的二老板行使保护首领安全的光荣职责，山本觉得狱寺过于谨小慎微，在他心中，沢田纲吉的战力一直都凌驾于他们所有人之上，根本不大需要旁人担心，但转念又想，自并盛时代起，沢田的身边总是伴有他和狱寺二人中的至少一个的，若真遇上什么难题，有个默契老友在身旁总不会太差，便也顺着狱寺的意思去了。

责任重大的二老板今日不必早起，山本在意大利停留的日子是狱寺少有能稍作喘息的时间，山本的存在很好替他分担了相当一部分压力。山本武是他在所有守护者中唯一打从心底放心的人，因为他知道，在对待首领上的态度上，他们如出一辙，无论发生什么，他们都会将沢田纲吉置于首位考虑。

他今天唯一的任务是说服并带上云雀去加百罗涅探探口风。洗漱更衣完毕后，饥饿感姗姗来迟，他后知后觉想给自己找点吃的，来到餐厅时发现山本已贴心替他备好早餐——两盒手握熟寿司与一盒新鲜牛奶。寿司看得出是山本亲自捏的，日式料理备餐过程精细繁琐，他不知道整晚跟自己腻在一起的山本是何时抽空准备的，也许是今早出门前，也许是昨晚他睡着后，他徒手捡了一粒丢进口中，上乘的三文鱼腹涂好焦糖经火炙，最大程度发挥了原材的肥美鲜嫩，与软糯酸甜适中的寿司米混合入口，对味蕾无疑是一次盛大犒赏。

他突然想到，如此正宗的并盛风味也该带去和云雀恭弥分享，毕竟那家伙是在意大利也坚持开日本原产车的偏执爱国狂，随后，他又反省自己借花献佛的行为是否对不起山本的心意，遂在心中为自己辩解，这么做并不是为了讨云雀欢心，只是为了任务能够顺利推进罢了。

他凑近餐桌准备打包时才发现被他充当花瓶的酒瓶下压了张字条，黄玫瑰的花瓣已经开始发皱，有几片掉下来遮住内容，狱寺抬起花瓶一角，又有几片花瓣随着他的动作簌簌落下，他将字条抽出阅读，上书的是微波炉和咖啡机的简略使用说明，字迹龙飞凤舞，前几行是日语，但笔者似乎写到某个汉字时卡壳忘了字，连续划改几次都没对，后边便干脆全用意大利语书写了。

狱寺嗤笑一声，脑补出山本抓耳挠腮的样子，以前一起读书时，棒球笨蛋做不出题就是这副苦恼模样，随后他又瘪瘪嘴，嘟囔了句“我又不是生活九级残废”，把纸条随手揉皱成一团抛进垃圾桶中，连上咖啡机插销，装好牛奶，给自己打一杯卡布奇诺。

等待咖啡的时间不长不短，但他是个闲不太住的，便顺手打开手机，查了查黄玫瑰的花语：

纯洁的友谊、消逝的爱。

他一时不知该作何反应，觉得这花既应景又讽刺，判定心血来潮的浪漫果然与自己不沾边。他想，下次若不可避免非得送花，要叫卡特琳娜用500欧元一张，叠100个纸玫瑰打包——不会凋谢，不被拒绝，永不出错。想到这里他有点得意，觉得自己可真是个天才。

时针指向十点，他再次在脑海中梳理了一遍加百罗涅任务相关的要点，接着用权限调取云雀恭弥的位置，他不喜欢在电话里沟通包括坐标在内的敏感信息，因为越是深入了解现代科技，他就越明白这些科技当中存在着巨大的漏洞，在提供便捷高效的手段时，也无时无刻不在将可能致命的情报源源不断向外输送。

定位结果出来时，狱寺正呷咖啡，看到液晶屏显示云戒停留在云雀恭弥位于C40的私人住所时，没忍住手抖，咖啡洒了一身。幸亏山本这有备用的，虽然颜色他不喜欢，但与穿一身颜色不对口的行当相比，他显然更不喜欢穿一身咖啡渍出门。

他给云雀打电话，线路只响一声就被接起，听筒中传出的浓重鼻音昭示对方尚在睡梦中的事实。他单刀直入，像系统预置的闹钟，冰冷又不近人情，“醒醒，起床，准备干活。我三十分钟到你那，我不希望到时候看到女人的丝袜胸罩或者灌一鼻子精液味。”

他的话尖酸刻薄，小肚鸡肠的猜忌犹如弃妇，C40是他们冲动之下发生关系的地方，也是他的生活逐渐走向分裂的岔口，他知道自己没资格生气，但光想到云雀有可能在那里跟人云雨一夜，他就觉得胸口堵着一块烧红的炭块。他没等云雀恭弥做出反应就掐了电话，因为那个大龄中二病绝对会说出类似“好大胆子敢打扰我睡觉”“咬杀你”之类的屁话，他不想听，他觉得敢摔云雀电话的自己真是帅呆了，当然，在此之前，他早已完成了另一个史无前例的壮举——摔云雀恭弥的门。

*

云雀开门时穿戴得体，万年不变熨帖得当的黑羊毛西装配标识身份的紫色棉衬衫，领带打得一丝不苟，一头黑色短发翘而不乱，整个人半倚在门口，像尊活门神。他一双上挑凤眼乜斜狱寺，如同打量贸然登门的保险推销员，似乎并没有请来者去屋里坐坐的打算。

狱寺啧了一声，将手中的寿司盒儿提至云雀眼前晃了晃，满手奇形怪状的戒指折射出斑斓光彩，“素闻日本礼仪之邦的名号，你们日本人就这么待客的？”

云雀挑眉，对面前薛定谔的意大利人的讽刺全盘接受，他瞥了眼狱寺手中的袋子，眯起眼，似笑非笑，以字正腔圆堪比母语使用者的意大利语辩驳道，“这可是在西西里。”

狱寺没想到云雀恭弥会拿浑话堵他，愣了一下，不着痕迹翻了个白眼，心说这小子可真够讨厌的，不过他还是要承认，旖旎的意大利语被云雀以低沉的嗓音诉出，堪比一场听觉飨宴。与至今意大利口语还带着点家乡关东味的山本与笹川相比，云雀恭弥无疑是语言天赋极高的。当初，谁也没想到一个爱故土胜过生命的家伙会背井离乡跟他们一起去往意大利并习得一门好外语，正如当初谁也没想到，他就职家族二老板时，公认的刺头云雀恭弥竟愿意买他的面子。

毕竟，世事难料。

*

门廊前这你来我往的几分钟显然耗尽了彭格列狂岚的所有耐心，他把寿司盒重重压进云雀恭弥怀中，拧着眉头不耐烦地命令道，“别废话了，你还没吃早饭吧，我可是好心好意给你带了家乡风味，快点让我进去。”语罢，毫不客气地隔着寿司盒把屋主人向内推搡。

云雀被迫抬手接住盒子，顺着狱寺的动作退开几步，给他让出一个一人宽的通路，狱寺对云雀的知趣很是满意，奖励似地反手拍拍对方胸口，插着兜轻车熟路向起居室进发。云雀锁好门，稍慢两步跟在狱寺身后，借着寿司的话题嘲讽他的厨房技能，“你确定不是来投毒的？”即便不怎么熟络，在与狱寺那位漂亮姐姐为数不多的接触中，碧洋琪的料理水平也给云雀恭弥留下了深刻印象。

狱寺一屁股坐在沙发上，大喇喇翘起腿，心想自己的风评这次是被老姐害惨了，扪心自问，他还是分得清糖和盐、番茄酱和辣椒酱，柠檬汁和橄榄油的。他厨艺确实不怎么样，但至少已经达到了及格线——“能吃”的水平。他挑衅似的看了云雀一眼，自顾自拆开寿司盒，拾了一粒丢进嘴里，一边嚼一边毫无诚意地冲云雀扬起下巴，“替你试毒了。”

云雀不置可否，转而评价起厨师的手艺，“那个白痴笑脸一看就出自山本武的手笔。”

狱寺耸了耸肩，用实际行动肯定云雀恭弥的猜测。他想今天的任务大概有门儿，因为这黑面神看上去心情格外不错，竟然会对他说些俏皮话，二人难得一起吃了顿颇为平和的简餐，趁着主人收拾残局的档口，狱寺用视线小心逡巡起来。他唾弃自己这种毫无立场的疑神疑鬼行为，可他的内心就是按捺不住这股冲动。云雀恭弥将狱寺的小动作看在眼里，嘴角上扬几分，毫无征兆地开腔，“这边离‘竹取’比较近，需要盯梢那边生意时住这里会比较方便。”

心思被冷不丁戳破的感觉相当尴尬，狱寺条件反射瞪了云雀恭弥一眼，活像偷腥被抓住尾巴的猫。此刻他进退两难，说什么都带着点此地无银的意味。谈判桌上浸淫多年修炼出的诡辩巧言舌灿莲花此时通通派不上用场，他的聪明才智对上云雀恭弥时似乎总显得青涩笨拙，怎么也不够用似的，诚如多年前云雀给他的评价——喜欢横冲直撞，太容易看透。他尝试着分析这背后的原因，得出结论，或许是因为他和云雀成长速率同步、或云雀的成长步调比他更快，因而才显得他在云雀面前始终没什么长进。

可这一通自我剖析非但没让他好受，反倒令他更为沮丧，于是他没好气地对云雀的解释发表看法，“我没兴趣知道。”为自己所剩无几的尊严做最后抗争。

云雀嗤笑一声，并不介意狱寺没由来的脾气，他没继续揪着这个话题穷追猛打，但脸上的笑容看在狱寺眼中就好像已经掌控知晓了一切。

云雀恭弥不刨根问底，狱寺也就顺坡下驴板正身子，将话题引入今日的主调，彭格列的二老板平日虽然看上去吊儿郎当，但认真起来却有一种强大且神奇的感染力——他能将一切置身的场景气氛渲染成他自己的办公室。

“跳马最近有什么动静？”狱寺在公事上几乎不兜圈子。

“不知道。”云雀不假思索，继而挖苦，“你想改行当加百罗涅夫人了？”

狱寺剜了他一眼，云雀恭弥不说没意义的话，看起来他确实听到些风声。狱寺知道自己这次的判断十分正确，加百罗涅的事非带上云雀恭弥不可，他在心中为自己的英明决断鼓掌，但这并不影响他睚眦必报。

“你也该治治脑子，但别千万别找白兰。”他贴心建议。作为“答谢”，云雀恭弥问他茶还是咖啡。他由衷觉得自己身边的人最近都不怎么正常，但他没意识到默认将云雀划进自己身边范围的自己也不怎么正常。对于云雀恭弥来说，他则没想通这一切跟密鲁菲奥雷那个嗜甜如命、奇怪但很强的眯眯眼有什么关系，不过他也不感兴趣。

—TBC—


	21. Chapter 21

二人在云雀友情提供的平板上将狱寺事先整理好的情报要点过了一遍，包括关键人物的个人信息与关系网、时间线、和一些疑点。这次任务起源于半年前的格雷科家族吞并计划，其中最关键的一环——暗杀继承人，是云雀和狱寺搭档完成的。虽然开明如彭格列，时至今日已全然摒弃了西西里先人们所流传下的“杀人明誓”仪式，但这次任务无疑达到了殊途同归的效果。狱寺隼人无法像过去一样用黑吃黑这种听上去更容易接受的借口为自己开脱，从选择亲自动手的那一刻起，他就一脑袋扎进泥潭永无脱身之日了。

起初他为此自责自厌，但慢慢地，他发现自己逐渐享受起杀伐决策的感觉，他是家族最忠诚的锐刃、铁锤，和清道夫，他逐渐越过了六道骸、山本武，和云雀恭弥，成为首领身边独一无二的人。

狱寺隼人开始喜欢上这样的自己。

某次难得中高层出席率不错的家族会议开始前（笹川了平恰好随沢田纲吉去瓦里安进行半年一次的交流），六道骸踩着迟到红线凄凄惨惨但风度不减地步入会议室，会议主持人狱寺隼人在长桌主位居高临下，手中小巧的银质左轮蓄势待发。

“云雀恭弥难得做了件好事。”狱寺的目光越过众人头顶，扫视六道骸破破烂烂的风衣，讥诮道。

彭格列人人都知道岚守有条至理名言——迟到不如不来，不守时就去死。六道骸很幸运，因为他再晚几秒进来，枪膛里的子弹一定会朝着他的脑门正中飞过去，生死与否，全凭造化。六道骸是彭格列里少有的聪明人，不会在狱寺的绝对领域挑战他的权威。

雾守冲着黑洞洞的枪口抬起手，施施然打招呼，“早上好，二老板，你今天身上黑手党的臭味更加咄咄逼人了。”而替狱寺作答的是从六道骸头顶堪堪擦过又重重插入蓝波脸旁墙上的钢拐。

墙体并着没入的拐子颤了颤，一如受害人蓝波的心，小孩的眼泪在眼眶里打转，跟着墙灰一齐扑簌落下，若沢田纲吉在场或者是云雀恭弥不在场他一定早就嚎啕大哭，奈何幸运女神今日并不眷顾与他。山本武颇没良心地咂摸了下嘴，评价道“质量不错”，狱寺瞪了他一眼，命令库洛姆把蓝波带出去暂且平复情绪。

室内一时静可闻针，云雀恭弥随即粉墨登场，例行跟六道骸唱反调，颇为揶揄地看了眼狱寺，冷笑道，“我倒觉得草食动物的香水选的不错，盖住了身上的草味。”

狱寺觉得太阳穴青筋直跳，用了一百二十分的努力压抑下即将暴起的怒火，他如今已不再叫人轻易看出情绪，他用枪口指了指空着的座位，示意六道骸和云雀恭弥入座，六道骸从善如流地在库洛姆的座位坐下，云雀恭弥则退后两步抱臂靠在窗边。

狱寺如今回想起来才后知后觉自己当年竟是被云雀调戏了。

整个过程基本是他在唱独角戏，而另一位理论上的参演者始终端着一副兴致缺缺的表情、仰靠在沙发背上尽职尽责扮演观众的角色。

云雀恭弥半眯着眼一言不发，狱寺很多次都想停下来，他觉得自己就像云雀恭弥手下的倒霉公司狗，明知根本没人在听，也得硬着头皮把汇报做完。狱寺想，也许风纪财团开会时云雀就是这个臭德性，但随即便又被自己的想法逗笑。其一，他此时此刻所说的每一个字都价值连城，分量足以让西西里的地下世界抖上一抖，想要一闻详实的人也要掂量掂量小命够不够硬；第二，按云雀恭弥的性子，根本就不可能出席自家财团的会议。

他觉得口干舌燥，端起水喝了一大口，放下杯子，问，“关于这件事，你还有什么问题吗？”

云雀恭弥打了个哈欠，兴趣缺缺地发问，“所以你废了这么多口舌就是希望我去当跳马的知心导师？我没兴趣，也不记得我们的关系好到这种程度。”

狱寺对云雀不近人情的说辞颇为恼火，却又因有求于人不好发作，只得压低声音，试图进一步说服云雀，“没指望你跟跳马谈心，你只负责观察他本人或加百罗涅内部有什么不对劲的地方就行。”狱寺说到这里停顿片刻，抬手摸了下耳钉，神色略显不自然地补充，“另外，我需要一个对艾丽莎·普西尼客观、可靠的评估作为参考。”

“哦？”云雀恭弥表情促狭。

“别误会。”狱寺急忙辩解，“选你只是因为你这家伙不会被女人柔弱的外表魅惑而已。”

言下之意，云雀恭弥是个比金门大桥还直的直男，这家伙对女人不感兴趣，对弱智不存丝毫怜悯，理智又冷血，简直是完美人选。

云雀恭弥假装没听懂狱寺隼人的弦外之音，他将自己从沙发靠背上支起，要过狱寺手中记载资料的平板兀自翻看起来，对于云雀近乎主动的姿态狱寺自然没什么意见，他伸了个懒腰，冲着阳台的方向打了个手势，“你先看，我去抽根烟，如果你不乐意的话我也可以出去抽完再回来。”

“不必了，就在露台吧。”云雀没有抬眼，似乎被平板上的内容吸引住了，狱寺瞥了一眼，资料正停留在迪诺·加百罗涅的个人详情页上。

—TBC—


End file.
